Pokémon Online
by Jeptwin
Summary: Jake is an SAO survivor. He is one of the only American survivors. An outcast. As far as he is aware, most of his friends died in SAO. He never wants a repeat of that, so when his boss, the head of Nintendo decides to make a VR of Pokémon, he quits in order to enter the game. He knows something is up. So when it turns into another deathgame, what will happen? SYOC
1. Chapter 1: Clean Slate

Hi everyone! I'm really excited about this story! I hope you all enjoy it, and I'm going o make an OC section to it. Enjoy!

Jake's POV

It's been a year since the SAO incident. A year since that death game ended. A year since my best friends died, saving everyone from the madness of Kayaba. And a year since me or my older brother have touched a gaming console. We were both athletic, and had lean physiques. We were two of the only five players who had gotten a copy of the game. The third was a kid I knew from a vacation to California, who entered with the last two players: His little brother and bet friend. He nearly died, but instead his best friend and brother died in his place.. Due to being the only English-speakers in the game, we recovered quickly. We didn't get to know anyone, after all. But we were all traumatized. We were all there when it happened. I used to work for Nintendo, but about six months ago, the new CEO, Satoshi Manyida started to want to turn the world's biggest game franchise, Pokémon, into a VR. He had already hooked up fifty thousand beta testers to the game. We had been in the same guild during the Incident: The Knights of the Blood Oath. But where he saw opportunity, I saw Nintendo's greatest failure. If this went up in smoke, so did Nintendo. I had to make sure nothing went wrong. About one hundred million players would be going online into a potential death trap. Which was why, six months later, on the launch day, and my birthday, I was waiting.

I looked at the clock, and when it struck eleven fifty nine, I put on the visor. As the clock chimed twelve, I finished my note to my family, and called, "Link Start!" The game started, with the professors talking to me about the game. "You will start in the Kanto region. After you get all eight gym badges, you can challenge that floor's elite four. When they are beaten, all players can move on to the next floor. At the end of the sixth floor, there will be the traditional elite four. But when you beat them, a seventh floor will be unlocked. You have to fly across the different regions to find it. Once you do, you will be able to catch any Pokémon there. If you beat the final boss there, you win the game. By the way, what is your name?" Professor Oak asked. "Jake" I responded. "Well, player 'Jake', please choose your Pokémon!" The Professors showed their Pokémon, but at the end, there was an odd, 'random choice' button. I decided that rather than take my chances, I would click on Charmander."You chose, Charmander! Is that correct?" Professor Rowan asked. "Yes." I responded. "It's your birthday! You have received gifts! Pick them up at the nearest Pokemart!" He said, before they all said, "Enjoy the game!" And I got sent to the first town. Pallet Town.

"Wow. It's amazing!" I said, wandering. "Well, down to work!" I exclaimed, and went to Professor Oak's lab. I took the quest, 'Pick up items' and set off. When I reached the Pokémart, I took out Charmander. I appeared that he was Shiny, lucky me, and was level five. He knew egg moves, as all Pokémon should. He knew Bite, Smokescreen, Ember, and Return. "Hey there, buddy! How do you like the name, Blaze?" I asked. Blaze nodded excitedly. "I'll take that as a yes!" I laughed. I walked inside the Pokemart with him right behind me. A went to the delivery man, and tapped him. "Oh! You're here for the Professor! Here you go!" He said, and gave me the Pokedexes. And then, surprisingly, he talked again. "It's your birthday! You are receiving a gift! Here you go!" He said, and gave me Ultra balls X10 I was shocked. That seemed a bit OP, but it's not like I was going to complain. As I left, I thought about the game. Maybe my hunch was wrong! Hopefully... I gave the Pokédexes to Professor Oak, who said, "Thank you! Here is your reward!" And gave me 10 pokeballs and a Pokedex.

In the tall grass, I was looking for a Shinx. The other game makers had ripped apart and reorganized the Spawn points for a lot of Pokémon to make the game more interesting. I finally found one, and just as I was about to battle with it, it and all the other Pokémon ran away. I decided I was out of luck for the day, and started to log out. Only to not find the logout button. "Oh, no. No, no, no, no no no no no no NO" I started muttering. Suddenly, I got mail. I opened it, to find a cloaked man. "Greetings, players. As you have noticed, there is once again, no logout button. Consider this a remake of the SAO incident exactly one year ago. But with more victims. I am not Kayaba, however. You will wish I was Kayaba after this is over. Here's how this will work. You and your Pokémon are all sentient creatures. You both have health bars. Meaning, if either of you loses all of your health, you will die. There are no revives. There are no second lives. Already, two thousand people have died. Try your hardest that you don't end up like them. I wish you all good luck, and may the game begin!" The figure announced. My message ended, and just in time for me to hear grass crunching. "Hey, you! Hand over your stuff, and we won't kill you!" A guy said. I looked behind and around me. A bunch of goons dressed up in an odd uniform with a pentagram on them. were surrounding me with Beedrill, Rattata, and other Pokémon. "Who are you?" I asked, my hands up. "We're team Darke! And that's all you need to know." A woman said. "Surrender, now!" Another man demanded. "If I surrender, I can guarantee that you will kill me. So I will not." I said. "You-Beedrill! Twineedle!" He commanded. Beedrill buzzed and attempted to attack me.

I nodded to Blaze, and he used Smokescreen. The Beedrill missed as we moved out of the way. I nodded again to Blaze, and he used Ember on his tail, majorly increasing his energy and stats, due to the special condition of his evolution line. His tail flame brightened tremendously, revealing our location. A Rattata scampered up to me and attempted to bite my ankle, before Blaze used Return and smacked him away. The Beedrill then flew up to him and tried to sting him, but he used Bite on it. He ripped it in half, and killed it. The other grunts returned their Pokémon, worried now that the smokescreen was down and they saw what we could do.

"How dare you kill my Pokémon!" The main grunt exclaimed, outraged. I returned Blaze. "What is your name?" I asked. "Drake. Not that you're worthy of saying it." He said, spitting at me. "Well, Drake. Your problem is that you treat Pokémon as tools. Nothing more. That's why you lost today. It's why you'll always lose." I explained. His face went bright red with anger. "I'll kill you!" He screamed. He grabbed me by the neck, and lifted me up. He started strangling me. I watched my health bar go down and down. Right as I was about to die, I heard a whistling sound, and I was dropped. I fell, with his hands still around my neck, bleeding. I ripped them off, and saw that the grunts had run away. The last thing I saw before blacking out were the last two I expected. "Kirito? Asuna? But you died." I mumbled, and then everything faded to black.

Hey guys! Here's the OC form sheet! I'll be needing at least five, so please submit! I hope you enjoyed this.

Name:

Username:

Personality:

Pokémon:

Appearance:

Skills:

Can they die:

Good, Bad, or Neutral:

Anything I forgot:


	2. Chapter 2: Ghosts of the past

Hey guys! Please send in reviews, one is not particularly impressive. I need more characters! Please submit! Also, a disclaimer: I do not own SAO or any of the characters, Pokémon or any of it's characters, or Nintendo. So people, please stop attempting to cause unjustified lawsuits! You know who you are.

Pokemon Center, Jake's POV

I woke up, and everything seemed normal. The birds were chirping, and my room was-wait, this isn't my room! I thought. I looked around. "Oh, no. Oh, nononono. It wasn't a dream." I muttered. "More like a nightmare." Someone commented. I looked over to the other side of the room, to see someone I thought was long dead. "Kirito! You're alive! And Asuna too! You have no idea how happy I am!" I yelled excitedly. (This game had a universal language translator installed.) I ran over to give him a hug. "Please, put on clothes first." He said, backing away. I blushed furiously. "Dude! Really? You took off my clothes?" I asked. "More like they fell off from the razor leaf attack." Kirito said, blushing. "Whose room is this?" I asked. "Yours. I was waiting for you to wake up." Kirito said. I quickly scrolled through my menu and put on my favorite outfit. It was an Angel Armour, Hero's Cape, Mercury's Shoes, and Diamond Bracer combo. I was surprised I could use it in this game. I changed again to something less conspicuous: A plain green shirt and gray shorts, with blues sneakers and a Pokéball hat. "Sometimes I wonder if dating Asuna was just a cover for you." I muttered darkly. Kirito blushed even harder and started trying to come up with a response, but I interrupted him. "I am perfectly aware that it's not; in case you don't remember, I heard a lot of what you said to her when only I was around and you didn't know I knew Japanese. Some of which kind of crossed the line, even if I didn't speak the language." I pointed out. Kirito was bright red at this point. "Will you stop mentioning that?" He asked. I laughed. "Maybe you should stop entering rooms when you know I'm naked. At least Silica only had it happen to her once!" I complained. "Come on, time to go downstairs before things get even more awkward?" Kirito asked. I held out my hands to the door.

At the center, we met up with Asuna and collected our Pokémon. Apparently, Kirito chose Treeko, further proving my point, and Asuna chose Piplup. They had just caught secondary Pokémon when they saw me. I asked them what they were, and they brought out an Abra for Kirito and Starly for Asuna. "Oh. Also, we caught this for you. Your Charmander saw it and attacked it so we captured it." Kirito commented, tossing Blaze and a second Pokéball to me that I didn't recognize. I opened them, for Blaze to tackle me and nuzzle me. And behind him, I saw the second Pokémon shyly turning his head from me. "Hey there little Shinx! Come over here, you're part of the hug too." I said, laughing. "How about I name you Spark?" I asked. Spark nuzzled me in response. Right under my chin, making me laugh. "Thanks for catching him, guys! I owe you! Speaking of owe, where's Yui? I finally think I perfected that android's transference code for her!" I said. "Right here, Mr. Jake!" A voice said. A little girl in a dress popped out next to me. "Hey, Yui! When we get out of this, you ready to experience the Human World?" I asked. "Yeah! But for now, if you need me, just call!" She said, before disappearing again. "I think we should get some lunch. What do you guys say?" Asuna asked. We nodded ferociously. "Good! Come on, then!" She said. We walked out towards the cafe

Viridian City

"Interesting thing about this game? When Satoshi made it, he used everything from SAO, except for the obvious. Skills, armor, weapons, stats, all of them are still in the game! But Jobs, Grottoes, and other new features were also added. Jobs require certain mastery of skills. Like a hunter goes and hunts dangerous Pokémon, and there are still bosses of sorts throughout the game. It's quite interesting, actually." Asuna told us, while reading a guide. We were walking to the restaurant, and she was telling us the features to the game. When we entered, a waitress came over. "May I take your order?" She asked. We looked at the menus. "Three cheeseburgers please! With a lemonade, vanilla milkshake, and sparkling water!" Kirito ordered. "I still don't understand how you like that stuff!" Asuna complained. "It's only bad for you in the real world." He protested. "It gets you addicted in the real world though." Asuna said. "So? I've never drank it outside the game!" Kirito pointed out. "Guys, guys. Stop arguing! You're like an old married couple!" I said, laughing. They both blushed, and didn't talk. Suddenly, a guy came in and started playing 'Rocket Man' on the piano, singing along to it. We ate and listened, and when the song was over, a lot of people went over to tip him. I went over to tip him as well, and said, "Safe travel, stranger. All of us need it." "Thanks." He said, turning towards me. I looked at his face. "Will! Hey, how've you been!" I asked, recognizing my friend from SAO. "Good! Do you know if anyone else is in the game?" He asked. "Just Kirito and Asuna." I said. "Good. Where are they?" He asked. "Over at the corner table. We just finished lunch." I responded, walking him to the table.

I almost forgot to give a description of him and Myself! Will looks like Wally with Blonde hair, basically. And I look a lot like Thomas from the maze runner, minus one unique feature: My eyes are a golden color. A literal gold color. Anyway, back to the story.

When we got to the table, Kirito and Asuna ran up and gave Will a hug and a fist bump, in reverse order. "Will! You're in this game too?

What Pokémon did you choose?" Asuna asked. "Well I started with Mudkip here, but I found a Beedrill soon after. It was in a grotto in the Viridian forest." Will said, bringing out those Pokémon. "Did you find its mega stone yet?" I asked. "Neither." Will shook his head. "Well then. You're lucky that I happen to have both of them! And as far as I'm aware, these are the only copies on this floor." I commented. "Where did you find them?" Kirito asked. "I found the Swampertite at the bottom of the pond in Pallet town, and the Beedrillite was the held item of that Beedrill Blaze killed." I explained. "Do you have any more?" Kirito asked. "I wish. On the bright side, there's time, six opportunities, and plenty of places only I know to look in." I said. "Well, I think we should keep moving for now. We need to get our first Gym badges, remember?" Will said. "Good idea. Let's stick up, and then go." Kirito commented. "Wait. Isn't a gym here, too?" Asuna asked. "Technically, yes. But it is too powerful right now." Will explained. "But she's doing it." Asuna pointed to the gym, where we saw a girl, about Thirteen, challenging the gym. "Come on! We have to stop her!" I yelled. We raced to the doors, where Kirito tried to get inside. Asuna was banging on the doors, and Will was yelling not to make a move. I looked for the central computer. When I found it, I smashed in my override code I installed in the main computer system of Nintendo, and started typing commands. "Gym battle forfeit. Is that correct?" The computer asked me. I typed in the details of the winnings, and put it as, NONE. I clicked yes, and the gym announced, "Gym Battle forfeited. Player Sky wins!" The doors opened, and Sky rushed out, with a Chikorita not far behind. I programmed a sign to appear above the door so no one would make that mistake again. Then, I set up a new firewall I had been working on. I hadn't shown Satoshi, because it was still in the testing phase. But I completed it one month after quitting. "Let's see Satoshi hack through that." I muttered. I looked at the sign, and read it. This is the Eighth gym. Please do not try to challenge it before collecting seven gym badges. It said. "Jake, that was amazing! You saved her life!" Will said, rushing over. "Thank you Mister Jake. You saved my life." Sky said before hugging me. "You don't need to call me Mister! I'm not an adult yet. But you are welcome." I said, smiling. "Your username is Sky, right? Do you want to come with us for safety?" Asuna asked. "Yes!" Sky said excitedly. "Then we should all become friends with you in case you get lost." Kirito suggested. We have her our names, and plugged her in as our friend. As she got Kirito's, she said, "Wait. Are you THE Kirito? Like the one that saved SAO? And exposed Alfheim Online? I'm your biggest fan!" She jumped up and hugged him. "Looks like Asuna has some competition!" I joked. Asuna hit me. "I think it's cute." She said. "A Little help Here?" Kirito said slowly. "Sure." I said, smiling. I boosted Sky until she was on Kirito's shoulders. "Consider this revenge for this morning. Let this be a lesson to stay in your room!" I said. "Really? Fine, I'm sorry. I'm sorry!" He said. "Do you believe him?" I asked Asuna playfully. She giggled before saying, "Nope!" "Then Sky can stay up there!" I declared. Kirito groaned. Will was failing to hold back laughter. Asuna and I weren't even trying.

We walked into Viridian forest. "So Sky, what's your other Pokémon?" I asked. "I have an Audino!" She said. "Is anyone going to bother to catch any Pokémon here?" I asked. "I want to catch a Dratini!" Will said. "I want Eevee!" Sky chimed in. "I want a Bellsprout." Asuna added. "Kirito?" I asked. "I'm looking for a Nidoran. Male. But what about you?" He asked. "I'm going to find a male Ralts." I responded. We split up to find the Pokémon we wanted. And by split up, I mean that Will and I went in one group, and Kirito, Asuna, and Sky in another. "I'm sorry I couldn't reach you in time. It should have been me." I told him. "I don't blame you. I shouldn't have been so reckless. Besides, you avenged their deaths. I seem to remember you using your ability Rage Mode. Do you remember what happened?" He responded. "No, actually, I don't. The next thing I remember is being paralyzed." I said. "You climbed to the ceiling, then propelled off of it and cut the Skull Reaper in half. Instantly put it in the red." Will explained. "Am I really that scary like that?" I asked. "No. Well, maybe to the thing you're attacking. And anyone watching thinks twice about getting you mad." Will responded. I sighed. "It's okay. I scare myself with it too." I said. I looked to the side, embarrassed. Suddenly, I saw a movement of blue. "Will! Look! A Dratini!" I pointed out. We ran over. The Dratini was curled up, asleep. "Piece of cake." Will said quietly. He threw a Pokéball at it, and waited. It rolled three times, and then clicked. "That was easy! Now let's go find a Ralts!" He proclaimed. We started looking around for anything. We sent our Pokémon out a while ago to train on the way. At this point, I now had a Charmeleon level 18, and Will's Swampert Finn was Level 19. My Luxio was only 17, while his Dratini was 11 and his Beedrill was 16. We had done quite well. Right when we were at the meeting point, I finally saw a male Ralts! I rushed over with Luxio, while Will waited. I had Luxio use Bite on the Ralts, lowering it's HP to half. The Ralts retaliated with mind reader. It dodged the false swipe Luxio used, and attacked with fairy wind. It nearly knocked Luxio out, and blasted me into a tree. Luxio used false swipe again, knocking it down to one. The Ralts tried to use a hypnosis/tackle combo. The Hypnosis hit, but I ran in front of the Ralts and used my Hero's Cape to tangle it up. I refused to have Luxio get killed. When the Ralts was struggling, I used a Pokéball on it. It struggled, but was caught. "Yes! Hey Will, remind me to forge some armor for the Pokémon. It'll help protect them." I said. "Wait. Pokémon can wear armor?" Will asked. "Technically, no. But see how I got Kakuna and Metapod shell from defeating them?" I asked. "Yes. I got them too." Will responded. "All Pokémon drop some item. They all have uses. Some can be forged into armor for your Pokémon! The better the material, the better the equipment. The Pokémon equips items, but rather than being shown on them, they're absorbed into the Pokémon itself, further boosting it's stats!" I explained. "Cool! That's awesome! What level is Ralts, by the way?" Will asked. "Level 14. That's powerful." I checked. I gave Ralts and Luxio a super potion, and opened his Pokéball. It looked away from me. It still had my cape on, but it had fashioned it around it's own neck.. "Hey little guy. You like my cape?" I asked. It nodded shyly. "It's okay. I have another one. But how would you like to go on an adventure with me?" I asked. It nodded it's head. "Then we're going to have to figure out a name for you. How do you like Gallant?" I asked. It hugged my leg. "I'll take that as a yes!" I exclaimed happily. At the meeting point, we shared our info. Asuna's Prinplup was level 19, her Starly was level 17, and her newly caught Bellsprout was level twelve. Kirito's Ivysaur was level 22, his Kadabra was level 18, and despite being newly caught, his Nidorino was still level 17. Sky's Bayleef was level 17, her Audino was level 17 as well, and her Eevee was level 9. "I want it to become a Glaceon!" She declared. We reported our status. "Wow! I didn't know that! Is it in the guide?" Asuna asked. "It is. I convinced Satoshi to include a complete guide to where all common Pokémon could be found, even starters. And to release all information regarding gameplay into the guide as well. Obviously items, Legendary Spawn points, and other secret information will only be released at certain points, though. I still know where everything is. And I mean everything." I explained. "Cool. So do you know the best route for leveling to Pewter city?" Kirito asked. "Follow me." I said, smiling.

When we finally reached Pewter city, we had substantially leveled up. We forbade Kirito to go any higher than 25 until we caught up with him. Asuna's Bellsprout was still only 21, though. Will's Dratini was level 23, I was matched with Kirito at 25, and Sky's Bayleef and Audino were at 24, while her Eevee was at 18. I had also caught a Turtwig, which was now a Grotle level 23. We had gone to the Museum to see the fossil Pokémon there. "I'm sorry, but due to the fact that all jobs are filled by real people, the Scientists are out right now looking for artifacts to fill the Museum. The only thing we have right now was something that the Gym Leader found. An ancient text, with a language that we don't understand. You can't see it until It's translated. I'm sorry." The attendant said. "It's okay!" We all chorused. As we waited for our Pokémon to heal at the center, we were talking. "Did you hear about the tournaments that you can enter in the cities? I heard you can win all sorts of rare or shiny Pokémon! I heard that you can even Battle the Gym leader of the city and still earn a Badge! And the best part? The Pokémon don't die in the battles! They are automatically taken out of the battle once their HP hits red!" Asuna told us. "That's so cool!" Kirito said. "Yeah! I wanna join!" Sky cheered. "Can you choose the tournament, though?" Will wondered. "Yup. You can choose the Pokémon, shiny or no, that you want to enter a tournament for. It's awesome!" I exclaimed. "Then finish up that armor for us!" Will exclaimed. "I wish Lisbeth was here." I muttered.

I bought a forge for 3200 Poké nearby, and gathered all the material I had. Since I had infinite copies of all of my SAO stuff, I deconstructed my best armors a few times to get materials. I got designs of all the armor specs I needed, and started crafting. I had Asuna's Prinplup and Will's Marshtomp use water gun on the hot metal, while Charmeleon kept the fire going with a steady flamethrower. When I finished the last piece of armor for the Pokémon, I incorporated them, and started working on weapons and shields. I also started working on Alchemy, and creating more powerful medicine and attack items. I made Mega Bracer trackers for all of us, and focused on making TM's. When I was done, I gave everyone their Pokémon back, and put my experiments back in my bag. I also kept my TM's, since they were incomplete. I met up with them again at the Tournament Hall.

"Woah. You decked them out! Look at their stats! No one's gonna be able to beat them! And you'll make a fortune selling armor and items, now!"" Kirito exclaimed. "Then I guess it's a good thing that I can put my forge in my Bag!" I exclaimed. "Seriously, though. Their stats are at level fifty! This is awesome!" Will said. "Well, then stop fawning over them and let's use them!" I said. We went over to the Tournament counter and chose our tournaments. The ones still available for today were few, but we each found something. Sky signed up for a Shiny Vulpix tournament. I was sure she would win. All of the trainers were younger than her, and using mostly 'cute' Pokémon for show. Asuna had entered a Shiny Beldum competition. Hers was iffy, because while there were mostly low-level trainers, there were still a few with high-level Pokémon. Kirito had entered a shiny Machop competition. He was probably going to win, since most of the trainers were either low-level, or Fighting enthusiats. But he might end up facing Brock, whose Pokémon, like all Gym leaders and Elite four members, infinitely revived.. But there was one trainer with a high-level Scrafty. Will had entered a Shiny Froakie competition, and was sure to win with Mega Beedrill. If he could control the Mega evolution. I entered a Rotom competition. I was quite excited, because I was up against powerful trainers. Potential allies or enemies. I entered the arena to cheering.

Kirito's POV, Arena

It was a four-round competition, with fifteen other competitors in with me. My first two opponents were not challenging. My third opponent was a fighting enthusiast, and he managed to take out Treeko with a well placed Fire Punch from his Hitmonchan. But Kazam still wiped the floor with him. Somewhat literally, because of Psychic. It was my fourth opponent though, who I was worried about. I was going to be facing Brock. It started out well. My Treeko instantly took out his Sandshrew. But his Geodude used Retaliate, and then Rockslide to take out Treeko. Kazam put up a fight, but he wasn't super effective against Geodude. He severely lowered its health with a well placed energy ball before being knocked out with a Revenge. Now I was worried. King was still new on my team, and wouldn't be too effective against Geodude or Onix yet. It knew Poison sting, Double kick, Focus Energy, and Stomp. I took out Geodude with a Stomp/Poison Sting combo. Then, Brock's ace in the hole appeared. I had Nidorino use Focus Energy and then Double Kick. Onix retaliated with a constriction. "You took me down to 24 HP. But it all ends here. Onix! Explosion!" Brock called. Onix exploded, taking himself into the red and getting defeated, and got Nidorino down further and further. Just when I thought King would slip into the red, he stopped at yellow. "And competitor Kirito wins!" The announcer declared. Brock walked over to me. "Here. By defeating me in an official battle, you've earned this. Nice job, by the way. This jut goes to show that you should never underestimate an opponent, right? I think I'd have a lot to learn from you, so here." Brock said. A screen popped up in front of me. Brock has offered you a Stone badge and a friendship request. Do you accept? It said. I clicked Yes. When I went outside, I went to the Prize counter and accepted my Prize ball with Machop in it. I then sat down and waited for the others to finish.

Asuna's POV, arena

I had easily won the first three rounds, since there were mostly low-level trainers. My final opponent, Dean, was tough though. He was on his last Pokémon, and I had two. His Stunfisk was a problem against Eon, though. "Stunfisk! Use thunder on the puddle!" He shouted. Eon had been using water gun and water pulse, making the ground very wet. And that's what Dean was counting on. Stunfisk did it, and the electricity carried through the water and hit Eon, knocking him out of the battle. I called him back, and took out my final Pokémon. It was Bellsprout. Dean got a look of horror on his face. "You want to play with water? Fine! Bellsprout! Growth!" I called. Bellsprout absorbed the water and mud, growing to ten times his normal Growth size. "Stomp!" I called. Bellsprout lifted it's massive foot up, and stepped on the Stunfisk. If it hadn't already been flat, it surely would have been now. "Player Asuna beats Player RisingStar! Player Asuna wins!" The announcer said. Dean walked over to me afterward. "So. Asuna. You're a very powerful trainer." He commented. "I practice." I commented. "Want to try 'practicing' with me? Monday, at Five?" He asked. "Excuse me? I have a boyfriend!" I said. What was wrong with him all of a sudden? "Sorry. I didn't know. It's just-you seem like an awesome girl. He must love you. Anyway, can we at least be friends?" He asked. I calmed down. It was just a mistake. "It's okay. And sure! You seem like a good guy. In the inside." I said. We added each other to our friend lists, and went outside. I picked up my Beldum, and looked around. I spotted Kirito on a bench, and sat down next to him. He was napping. I followed his lead, and fell asleep on his shoulder.

Sky's POV, arena

My opponents were so easy! Bayleef totally beat all of the low-level Pokémon! The other trainers only wanted their Pokémon to be cute! So it was easy getting my dream Pokémon! When I had beaten the final opponent, a girl my age with a Squirtle, Poliwag, and Azurill, I ran outside cheering. I looked around, and saw Kirito and Asuna. I went to get my Prize, and raced to them. I woke them up, saying, "Look! Guys, I won!" Kirito groaned, and got up. "Good for you, Sky. Thanks for waking us up. We just needed a short nap." Kirito told me. "Why?" I asked. "Before we met you, we found Jake being strangled by someone. We saved him before he died, but he was unconscious. We had to drag him, so it took us until late at night to get him back to the Pokémon center." Asuna explained. "Wow. That must have been scary, seeing your friend almost die." I said. They had the most awesome adventures! I know I should be scared, but I just think they're so cool! "You don't get used to it exactly, but you don't feel scared or upset after it happens for the fifteenth time." Kirito said. "Well, let's lighten the mood! We can look at our Pokémon!" I said. I took out my Vulpix, which I decided would be named Grace, and showed her to the others. She yipped excitedly, and jumped onto my lap. "Hi, there! You're gonna be Grace, okay?" I said. She yipped again. "Aww. She's so cute!" Asuna gushed. "She's very powerful. Already level twenty." Kirito commented. "Let's see yours!" I said. They opened their Pokéballs with a flash of light.

Will's POV, arena

In my first battle, I was up against a low-level water trainer. A few Tackles later, and he was out. My second opponent had high-level rock types. Also, not much of a threat. My third trainer was a joke. How he made it that far was beyond fourth trainer was a problem, though. He had a high-level Grass type as his fallback plan. A Grotle, no less. It took out Swampert with mega drain, regaining all the health I took from it. I tried to use Beedrill with Twineedle, but since it was a ground type as well, it did normal damage. Meaning that while it only had a quarter out of its health, Beedrill was knocked out with a Rock Slide. My final Pokémon was my last chance. Dratini was lower leveled, but fast. "Extremespeed! Dragon rage!" I called. This took Grotle down to half health. It used withdrawl. I had Dratini use Dragon Dance, and muttered, "I hope this works. Ice Beam!" I called. Dratini dodged the Grotle's mega drain, and shot a beam of freezing cold at it. It hit the bush, knocking the Grotle out of the round. "Player Silver wins!" The announcer, well, announced. I shook my opponent's hand, and exited the arena. When I came out, I took my prize at the counter and met up with the others. "So! How've you guys been?" I asked. "We all won too. Did you use your mega?" Kirito responded. "No. I had no need." I said. "So. Pretty close match you had, huh?" Asuna asked with a smile on her face. I realized I had been caught. I sighed. "Yeah. But still, I want to keep the mega evolving a secret for now. Jake did everything he could to make those mega bracer trackers for us.. They're going to be so hard to find, otherwise." I said. "Yeah. I guess I see your point." Asuna. "Wait-Where's Jake? Shouldn't he be out yet?" Sky asked worriedly. We looked to the entrance for about thirty minutes.

Just when we thought that he had gone out a different way, he stumbled out. There was a gash across his chest, and his shirt was ripped open. "Jake!" Asuna screamed. Kirito and I rushed over to him, and carried him to the couch. "First three-not so bad. Challenge, but not so bad. But Hill- level fifty two Garchomp. Relentless. No restraint. Barely made it out alive. Grotle-" Jake muttered, before ending in a sob. "Check his party, Sky!" Kirito said. She made Jake open his Party. She gasped instantly. "Look!" She said, and pointed at the fourth slot. It was empty. "Oh, no." I said. Asuna looked away. "Jake, how did that even happen?" Kirito asked. "Fissure." He muttered. "Jake. I'm so sorry." Kirito said. "Not even the worst. When I lost, he said, you're too weak. You're compassionate, and that stops you from finishing the job. You aren't worthy to shake my hand. Walked out to the crowd booing him." Jake said. "That's horrible." Asuna said. "Come on. You need some rest and healing." I said, and picked him up. We started walking out. Everyone who saw us knew what was going on. They had all seen what had happened to Sage. Suddenly, someone blocked our path. "Oh. It's you. So. He's unconscious? Just proves my point. He's weak, and you're best off abandoning him. All he'll do is hold you back. Why do you think his Pokémon died?" A guy sneered. Kirito started shaking. He put Jake in my arms. Jake was unconscious at this point. Asuna put her hand on his shoulder, as if to hold him back. But Sky had no such restraints. She walked up to a boy a foot taller than her, and probably double her weight, and slapped him across the face. "How dare you? First you call him weak, then you mock him being unconscious, and then you insult his dead Pokémon!" She screamed. "Maybe he's weak right now, but you still got two wrong! You're the reason he's unconscious, because you had to slash him across the chest to add injury to insult, and you killed his Pokémon!" I added. Sky stomped on his foot, and then we left.

Pokémon center, Pewter. Jake's POV

"Come on, Jake. Please wake up. Please." Someone was muttering. Everything was dark. I groaned, and slowly opened my eyes. I saw everyone looking down at me. I was in a Pokémon center. Oddly enough, Kirito was the one muttering. But who was that on the end? I got up. "You're okay!" Asuna screamed, and hugged me. Apparently, I was wearing a different shirt, because I didn't feel any rush of air. Everyone started piling on top of me. "Hey, guys. What did I miss?" I asked. "Well, we carried you back to the Pokémon center, and Sky had a screaming for at that 'Hill' guy. I'd hate to be on her bad side, and I'm glad that we saved her." Will explained. "Also, I came over. I saw what had happened. I was watching after losing my match to Kirito. I wanted to make sure you were okay." The mystery guy said. I got a better look at him. "You're Brock! But I thought you're just a CPU!" I said. "Nope. You left before the final installments were made. All of us Gym Leaders and Elite four Members are AI's, like your friend Yui. Kirito already won his gym badge against me. I want to challenge you all to a battle too, now. Meet me at my Gym." Brock said, before leaving. We followed him to his Gym. When we entered, all we saw was a two-story mountain, complete with Caves. "Woah." Will said. "Woah is right! I'll see you all at the top! Good luck, and don't worry! Your Pokémon will automatically return once they go into the red during any League Battle." Brock explained. "Begin!" He called, from the top.

Pewter City Gym, Jake's POV

We were about to start, but I called, "Wait! We should only enter battles with our Pokémon below level 25, so they can train." Everyone nodded, and we entered the first tunnel. It snaked around, going up until we hit a double battle. The two trainers were twins, and had four Pokémon total. Asuna and will challenged them, and easily won, boosting Bellsprout and Dratini's levels to 25 as well. Unfortunately, Beldum, Machop, and Froakie were all level 20. We exited the tunnel, and found a Hiker CPU along the way. Sky easily won with both Bayleef and Audino hitting 25, while Eevee and Vulpix were up to 22. "This is too easy! I can't wait to fight Brock!" She said. "You'll have to wait a little bit longer." Kirito informed. Sky sighed. "I know." She said. We continued walking up the mountain until we reached another tunnel. Inside was Martial Artist couple. "Hold on! We should put all of the Pokémon below level 25 in one party. Everyone take mine in return for yours!" I said. They tossed me their Pokéballs, and I gave one to each of the others except Kirito. When we went inside the tunnel, the Couple approached me. "So! Do you challenge us to a battle?" The guy asked. "Yes! And I'll win!" I said. I threw out Vulpix. "Psyshock!" I called. "Block it with Calm Mind!" The guy called. The Meditite got into a Meditational Position. "Now, Vulpix! Flame Wheel!" I called. Vulpix rolled into the Meditite on fire, burning it badly and knocking it out. Vulpix continued to roll, and hit the Girl's Machop from behind. "Now! Revenge, Machop!" She called. "Vulpix! Let it hit!" I called. When Machop was about to hit her, she dogded "Psyshock once more! Close range!" I called. Vulpix hit the Machop, causing it to instantly get knocked out. Vulpix went from level 22 to 25. The other Pokémon on the team all went to level 23 and evolved, except for Eevee, who also got to level 25. I gave Sky back her Pokémon. We continued on until we hit the final trainer. I crushed him with Machoke and Frogadier, getting them and Metang to level 25. I gave them back to their respective owners, and took my Pokémon back. We healed them, and left the tunnel. "So! You made it this far! Are you all ready?" Brock asked us.


	3. Chapter 3: The Stone Badge

Hey guys! I hope you all are enjoying this series, and I hope you like this chapter! Here goes!

Jake's POV

"So, you made it this far! Are you all ready?" Brock asked us. "Yeah! We challenge you!" Will called. "So be it! I will decide the order, then! It will appear on the big screen!" Brock called. We all sat on the bleachers to the side of the stadium, and waited to see the challenger list. In order, it was, Asuna, Sky, Will, Me. Good. That would leave me time to find his strategy and weaknesses. "Depending on how many badges you already have, the league has made us gym leaders fight you based on that! Except for Green, who is allowed to take out his full strength on you! Since you have none yet, I can only challenge you with two Pokémon that are low-leveled. So I'll choose Geodude and Onix!" Brock announced as Asuna stepped into her corner. A voice from nowhere announced, "Begin!" Asuna instantly sent out Prinplup. "Bubble! Water pulse!" She called. Prinplup spun around, creating bubbles in a wide range. Sky, Will, and I smartly ran when the bubbles started getting close, but Kirito didn't realize what was going to happen until it was too late. Prinplup used water pulse, severely damaging Geodude, and popping the bubbles, but the pulse kept on going, popping bubbles as it went. Kirito realized what was going to happen, and horror dawned on his face.

I started filming the effect, watching as Kirito started running towards us. Unfortunately, the Water Pulse and Bubbles hit him just as he got down from the bleachers, launching him into the air, until he hit the wall, and slid down, groaning. Will, Sky, and I started hysterically laughing, as I posted the video. When he finally made it over to us, I checked my post and started laughing all over again. "Congratulations, Kirito! You've gone viral!" I said, pulling up the video on a holographic screen. The others started laughing, while Kirito groaned. I looked again, and saw the numbers rising from 3,000,000 quickly. Asuna and Brock were laughing as well, until I turned it off. Prinplup was literally on the floor, and Geodude was slamming the ground. They both got up, and Brock called, "Geodude! Revenge!" Geodude raced up to Prinplup, and slammed into him, knocking him into the red. Prinplup returned, and Asuna sent out Weepinbell. "Growth!" She called. "Not going to happen! I've seen your strategy! Geodude! Explosion." Brock called. Geodude rushed up to Weepinbell as he started glowing. He latched on, and detonated. He fainted, and returned. Weepinbell was knocked out as well. Asuna sent out Staravia, knowing it wouldn't do too much good. Brock sent out Onix as well. " Smack Down! Rock tomb!" He called. Onix literally smacked Staravia down, along with throwing rocks everywhere, most of them landing on Staravia. But I had to jump out of the way of one, and Will got slammed into the bleachers by another. Our HP were both now a quarter down. Kirito was in the yellow. "Toxic!" Brock called. "Hidden Power!" Asuna called. Staravia released one last burst of energy that was grey colored, before getting knocked out from exhaustion.

Unfortunately, that meant that the Toxic went everywhere. It melted the rocks, and sprayed over the bleachers, melting through them. Kirito grabbed Sky and jumped out of the way, while Will ran around, trying to avoid the puddles splashing down. I jumped up, and landed in a roll, avoiding the majority of the acidic poison, except for a small amount that melted through my hand. I took bandages out of my inventory and wrapped them around my hand. My health started going back up. When we looked back at the field, we saw Metang blasting Onix with Psyshock and Confusion. "Dig!" Brock called. Onix dug under the ground, and we had no idea where he went. Suddenly, he popped up under Metang. "Constriction!" Brock called. Onix wrapped around Metang, and started slowly crushing him. "Now! Brick break!" Asuna called. "No!" Brock yelled. Metang chopped down towards Onix, who developed a crack, and fainted. "You won, fair and square. Here. My friend request, and your badge." Brock announced. Asuna clicked 'yes', and also gained a bag of winnings containing 1240 Poké.

Sky walked into the Stadium, and clicked 'yes' on the battle request. She sent out Bayleef, while Brock sent out geodude again. "Bayleef! Leech seed! Sleep powder! Razor leaf!" She called. Bayleef spewed sleep powder from her flowers, before launching the seeds into the air as well. As it started to fall, Bayleef launched leaves into the air at Geodude, catching the spore combination on the individual leaves. The leaves hit Geodude, slicing it over and over, and covering it in clouds of spores. Vines started growing on Geodude, and it fell asleep. "Bayleef! Use Magical Leaf!" She called. Bayleef shot leaves sparkling purple that kept on circling and hitting Geodude over and over again, until he was knocked unconscious. Brock growled and sent out Onix. "Dig!" He called. "Leech seed!" Sky called. Bayleef shot more seeds into Onix, who promptly dug underground. "Vine whip covering the ground!" Sky called. Bayleef made what looked like a web of vines covering the ground. "Ingrain on the vines!" Sky called again. We watched as Bayleef's vines grew roots, and dug into the ground. Suddenly, one of the roots trembled, causing the vine to shake. "Bayleef! Move to the left and retract your vines!" Sky called. Bayleef dodged to the left just as Onix came up where she had been, and retracted the vines, smacking Onix in the process. "Onix! Rockslide!" Brock called. "Vine whip the rocks!" Sky called. Bayleef grew vines that grabbed the rocks, and threw all the rocks Onix caused to fall back at it, nailing it multiple times over. Onix fainted again, and his cracks worsened. " Player Sky wins!" The announcer said. The stone badge appeared in front of Sky, and Brock's friend request. "Do you give friend requests to everyone?" I asked. "Only the people I think are most likely to save everyone from this death game." Brock responded. My jaws fell open. "Wait- you want us to escape?" I asked. "Well, yeah! I want you to restart this game without the deaths. That way everyone can enjoy this world, and we can have real friends." Brock explained. I nodded. "We?" Will asked. "All of the sentient beings in this game." I answered. "You're up." Brock told Will. He stepped up to the challenger box.

Will threw out a Pokemon in a flash of light, with Brock throwing out Onix this time. The flash of light turned into Marshtomp. "Water gun! Bubble! Water Pulse!" Will called. Marshtomp used water gun on the ground, leaving it muddy. He then used Asuna's strategy again, with Kirito actually running this time. Onix was too big to avoid the attack. "Onix! Dig! And rock tomb once you're up!" Brock called. Will smiled. "Muddy water!" He called. I realized what was about to happen, and dived out of the way, taking Sky with me so she didn't get hurt. I rolled on the floor, and Sky stood up. Asuna figured it would be best to follow me. Kirito once again, did not move. Marshtomp sprayed the ground even further, before surfing on it. He brought Onix out of the ground, dragging him into a wall on the mud. Kirito tried diving out of the way as Asuna, Sky, and I ran into the mouth of the caves so as to not get drenched. Kirito got caught in the waves, but luckily, Marshtomp grabbed him, leaving him just muddy. Onix wasn't so lucky, and slammed against the wall with the rocks he grabbed slamming into him, knocking him out. Unfortunately, due to the close surroundings, Marshtomp surfed into the wall, also getting knocked out. Will automatically sent out Frogadier. "Oh, come on! Really?" Brock protested. Will smiled. "Brick break!" He called. Frogadier ran up to the Geodude Brock just sent out, and chopped down on him. "Water gun!" Will said. Frogadier used a close-range water gun on Geodude, knocking him out, and winning his badge. "Your turn Jake!" Brock called. I stepped up.

This should be fun. I thought. I sent out Blaze.

Brock smirked. He sent out Geodude. "Flamethrower!" I called. Blaze breathed a constant stream of fire for about five minutes, causing Geodude to glow red while Brock just laughed. "Smokescreen." I said. Blaze blew out huge amounts of smoke, hiding everyone. "Focus punch." I whispered, with the smoke hiding our words and position. Blaze snuck up to Geodude, and put all of his effort into the punch. The smoke cleared from the collision. "Geodude is still safe!" Brock called. "Revenge." He finished. Geodude ran up to Blaze, so I nodded. Blaze held his tail in front of his body, grazing Geodude with it as Geodude threw him into the wall. I sent out Spark, still smiling. "What are you still smiling for?" Brock asked. "I'm smiling because you're about to be one Pokemon short!" I called. "What are you tal-wait! Charmeleon's tail hit Geodude!" Brock realized, right before Geodude fainted. "Onix! Dig!" He called. "Normally, that would be a great strategy against an electric type! But the ground's still muddy." I said. Brock didn't change his expression. "Thunderbolt on the ground!" I called. Spark shot thunderbolts all around the ground, causing them to sink in. One of them hit Onix, who popped up underneath Spark and sent him flying. "Go Gallant!" I called. Gallant was still wearing his cape. Magical Leaf! Grass knot!" I called. Grass grew out of the mud and wrapped tightly around Onix, causing him major damage, before the leaves hit him over and over again. And since Onix couldn't move, they caused him extra damage. "Psyshock!" I called for the finishing blow. Gallant put his hands on his head, and Onix writhed in pain. "Onix! Fight it!" Brock called. Onix broke free of the grass knot, only to fall on his side, having fainted.

"Congratulations , Jake! You've won. Here's your badge!" Brock said, walking over to me. I smiled, and accepted it. "Thank you." I said. "You earned it. Now go and free everyone." Brock said. We walked to the top of the mountain, and Brock pressed a button, opening it to reveal a slide. Sky went down first, screaming in joy. Kirito and Asuna followed, with Will going after them. "Jake? Make sure to use all of your skills. You'll need them." Brock said, putting a hand in my shoulder. "And if you ever need an ally, or advice, you can always stop by!" He finished. I nodded, and went down the slide to the entrance. "That was fun. What should we do next?" Will asked. "Go to sleep." Kirito responded. We walked it towards the Pokémon center.

Hi everyone! I hope you've enjoyed this chapter as much as I did writing it! I'm still accepting OC's so feel free to review! Until next time!


	4. Chapter 4: Mt Moon's Darke Side

I'm sorry to the two people who actually read this that it took me so long to be updated. High school is a nightmare. But here you go!

Pewter Pokemon Center, Jake's POV

I walked into Will's and my shared room, to see him writing in his journal. "What's that? I asked politely. Will slammed it shut, before looking up. "Oh. Jake. Good. I can trust you. So I also found this journal in that grotto, and it contained secret information from a beta tester! It may be able to release us from this death game!" Will explained excitedly. "Wait. So this journal contains all of the information on Kanto anomalies? That's great!" I exclaimed, jumping on his bed and reading the title 'Journal 1. The last Light member.' "Wait. So this guy wrote these like Stanford in Gravity Falls? I love this!" I said, cracking what was probably my first genuine smile in the game. "I know right? I loved the show! Bill was always my favorite character! And there's something like him in this edition!" Will commented. "Awesome! Does he say 'The Universe is a Hologram, Reality is an Illusion, Buy gold Byeee!'?" I asked. We both started cracking up. "And psychotic friends like 8-ball and Teeth? And the ability to eradicate time, and create bubbles of pure madness? I wish! But no, it's more like an AI gone rogue." Will explained. I flipped to the player page, to see some recorded members of Team Darke, only to see a name that haunts my dreams. "Sughuo!" I muttered. Will grabbed the book from me. "Shit! We cannot show this to Kirito." He whispered. "Agreed. I think we may want to get some sleep." I said. "Good idea." Will muttered. We both got into our respective beds, and I turned out the lights.

Next morning, Kirito's POV

We were in the cafeteria of the Pokémon center, and were eating breakfast. Suddenly, Jake accidentally poured his orange juice all over himself due to being half asleep, jumping up and yelling in disgust, due to now being fully awake. We all started laughing as he growled and changed outfits. Suddenly, the guys at the table next to us tripped someone walking by. She was a teenage girl, about 15. And she was looking down as she walked by. They started laughing, and I noticed an insignia on their uniform, but decided not to do anything just yet. I picked up the girl, and asked her, "Are you okay?" She turned to face me. "Suguha?" I asked, in shock. When she recognized me, she threw her arms around me. "Big brother!" She cheered excitedly. "What are you doing in the game?" I asked worriedly. "Well, everyone is in it! I mean, come on! Pokémon! Who wouldn't have been excited? Of course, now I know about the true motives..." My sister, who was known as Leafa in game, trailed off. I sighed. "Well, I guess you have to join our group then!" Will said cheerily. "Hey Sugu! Trapped here, too?" Jake asked cheerily. "See? Why can't you be like Jake! He was always nice and happy, no matter what!" Leafa complained. "He also always was incredibly powerful." I pointed out. My sister sighed. "Hold on. Let me grab the others." She said. "Others?" Asuna asked, now interested. She walked off for a few minutes, before bringing back Silica, Sinon, and Lizbeth.

Asuna's POV

I ran up to hug my friends. "Girls!" I squealed. "Hey!" Lizbeth greeted. We all sat down once more, and finished our breakfast, before going back outside. "Do you know who else is here?" Kirito asked. "Well, you can always check your freinds list!" I pointed out. We all did so, to see who was here. "Guys! Klein, Agil, and most people from Alfheim Online that we know are here! General Eugene! Both fairy queens! Recon!" Jake exclaimed. "Yeah! A lot more people than you thought are in this game." Will pointed out. I pulled up a player list. "400,000,000?" I screamed. "How many already?" Sky whispered. "1,000. It could be worse, but a lot of people have played Pokémon before." Sinon pointed out. "Well, I think we should all go together and look for the others!" Silica exclaimed. "I like that idea." Leafa agreed. "Well, come on then! We should share our Pokémon!" Lisbeth pointed out. "Good idea. Come on out, everybody!" I called. Everyone did the same. Lisbeth had a Combusken and a Pidgeot. Like most players, she only used Pokémon she would use for the whole game. They were the same level as ours. Sinon had a Wartortle she named Blasty, and a Pikachu, which she had named Chuchu, due to loving the manga. Jake and her used to constantly chat about it. Silica had a Pignite, and had also caught an Eevee, which quickly evolved into a Leafeon. Kirito had kept all of his Pokémon except Kadabra, whom he put in the PC box. I had chosen to keep all of mine with no exceptions. Will had also kept all of his, and same with Sky. Jake had gone back in a tournament to catch a Castform, and had barely won a rare shiny one. He had kept Blaze, Gallant, Luxray, and the newly christened Fofo, named after Ruby's Castform from the manga.

When we set off, Silica stopped us all. "Wait! We need to do something first!" She said. "Kirito, you need to form a guild. You're the best capable person for it." She finished. Everyone started protesting at once, until Silica shushed us all. "Listen first! I know we've all had bad experiences in the past, but we have to do this! If we make a guild, then people who we know will join us! If we base it somewhere, we can really make a difference! Fight that weird team Darke, work for a way out of this death trap, distrubute weapons and Pokémon! Think about it! With all of us here, people will rush to us! Some of the most famous players are in our party already!" Silica pointed out. Jake sighed. "She's right. It's actually a good plan. Please, Kirito. Asuna. Remember Sleeping Knights?" He pointed out. I sighed too. "You're right. Yuuki would want it, especially with so many of her friends in the game." I agreed. Kirito finally relented when we all started agreeing. "Fine. But you guys all have to be my advisors." He said. "Deal!" We all chorused. "What should we name it? We only have one chance." Will pointed out. We all started thinking.

"The Bringers of Light!" Jake suddenly announced. "Yeah! To combat team Darke until the end of this game!" Lizbeth cheered. "Yeah!" The rest of us cheered. Kirito sent us the message, and we all clicked, 'Yes'. We headed off, looking for any way to level up. When we reached a crossroads, we suddenly heard rustling. Because this game still allowed weapons, we all brought them out. I was using a wand, since spells were also allowed in the game. Kirito had taken out Excalibur, Jake had taken out his wand and hammer, Mjolnir, Lisbeth had taken out her mace, Sinon took out her Legendary Bow, Leafa had taken out her sword, Silica summoned her dagger and Pina, Sky had surprisingly taken out a wand, and Will had taken out his weapon of choice: An enchanted mace, made to break through all spell barriers, healing him at half the damage he did at the same time. When the rustling stopped, ten players with yellow and red Icons appeared. Two of them showed tattoos of a coffin with a mouth. All of them bore a pentagram on their right arm. "Laughing coffin joined team Darke? No shock." Kirito growled. One of the two laughed manically. "So you're a survivor? Good! We have a use for anyone from either Alfheim Online, Gun Gale online, or Sword Art Online. Basically, the damaged games. They can withstand danger and pain. So we'll give you three choices. You can die struggling, give up everything you have, or you can join us." He announced. "How about a fourth option? Fight and live!" Jake offered, brandishing his hammer. We all got in a circle, with me and Sky at the center, as they charged.

Jake's POV

"Arat Mesto Fulti Pofo Kuiti Rego Waru Meta!" The girls and I chanted. Everyone in our party's attack was majorly increased, including the Pokémon we had sent out to fight theirs. I was mostly an attack spell person, mastering all forms of magic, but rarely using it. I tossed Asuna a bottle I had been working on. It contained the liquid form of pure Mana, and would double your max Mana. I chanted a long 34 word spell, which promptly brought up diamonds from the earth, condensed them into pure spheres, and shot them at an enemy, entering him like pellets, and paralyzing him. They promptly returned to me, completely clean, and fused into three balls, which flattened into throwing knives. I tossed them to Sinon, who promptly threw one right behind my ear, cutting some hair, and impaling a guy about to stab me. I ran at a man about to attack Kirito from behind, chanting a 14 word spell as I went. When it was done, I was holding a sword covered in frost. I slashed at the guy's back right before he would have stabbed Kirito, and froze him from the inside, icicles sticking out of his throat. He gargled blood, getting it all over me. Blood spattered all over me as he fell, and the ice shattered inside him. I stood there, frozen, as I realized what I had just done. "I-I just-" I stuttered. Suddenly, I felt something stab me in the back, right through a lung. I collapsed instantly, listening as someone screamed my name.

Kirito's POV

As I was fighting, I saw Jake come up from behind me to attack a guy about to kill me. He chanted a spell, and stabbed his sword through the man, causing icicles to erupt in him, utterly killing him. Because it was in self defense, his flag stayed orange. But he still had never killed before. As he fell, he literally covered Jake in his blood. Jake just stood there, stunned. "I-I just-" he stuttered. Right before a guy dashed up behind him, and stabbed him in the back. I ran over to him, stabbing the guy who attacked him, and causing him to lose an arm. "JAKE!" Will yelled from behind me. I grabbed him, and rushed him to Asuna. "Asuna! Can you-" I stopped, realizing the severity of his injury, and seeing Will viciously attacking and holding off all of the members. When he got rid of the last one, and sent them running, checked on Jake, before setting up cam. Asuna and Sky started healing him, and his HP depletion stopped at quite literally half a health point, at which point the spell started healing him from there. When he reached the yellow, we all gasped with relief. Everyone started moving around normally again, setting up camp, including the traps that would tell us about intruders. When he reached green, he groaned, and opened his eyes.

Jake's POV

When I blacked out, the last thing I expected was to be hailed from my impending karmatic death by the man who caused my almost-death the first time. "Hello, Jake. How have you been?" He asked. "Akihiko Kayaba. I'm good. How have you been?" I asked calmly. "As good as an AI can be." He responded. Suddenly, the darkness turned into a living room, with a teapot and table in front of me. "Tea while we chat?" Kayaba offered. Having worked with him before, and, despite being trapped in his deathgame, never really holding a grudge against him despite knowing who he was the whole time, I accepted. "I can't say it's nice to see you again, considering the circumstances, but I would like to know a few things." I commented, as we sat. "Such as?" Kayaba asked. "The Medicuboid. Why on earth would you build it? We both know you didn't plan on living once SAO ended." I asked. "I built it to give back to the people I had stolen lives from. As we both know, I wanted to build a world where I had complete control. I wanted to build the castle from my dreams. You helped me with that." Kayaba offered. "Fair enough. But another thing. Why? Why on Earth would you want me here? I know you preferred Kirito to me, since he was your protégé, if you would call him that." I asked. "Two reasons. One, you were always smarter, despite being less powerful than him. And two, I could easily reach you due to being on the brink of death." Kayaba explained. "Well, that's also explanatory. But why now? Why here? You only interfere when it affects you." I commented. "That is true. And while I admit what I did was horrible, Satoshi has gone beyond what I have. He has committed an act of pure evil. Trapping millions of innocent people of all ages in a deathgame is beyond even me. Along with that, I know that you can fix it. Get everyone out. And lastly, it affects me as such: Just like with Nobyuki, Satoshi has, in a way, offended me. He stole my idea and turned it malevolent, and has insulted my Genius by referring to SAO as a minor incident." Kayaba explained. "I see your point. Anything you'd like to add?" I asked. "Yes, actually. You're surprisingly calm about seeing me." He noted. "I will never forgive you for what you did. But I am naturally a calm and patient person. I've always preferred words to violence." I explained. "Another thing, this one severely more childish. You have a crush on two people, and it's conflicting. One is Kirito, who's dating Asuna. And he's your best friend, and you're happy for him, despite your past. But you still love him more than he knows. And then there's Red. Your literal fantasy boy that you know Satoshi added into the game. And for what's worse, you know there's a real boy named Red you like outside the game here too. You're trying to ignore your feelings for him by adding to Kirito, but you can't. But you have a much better chance with Red, based on the fact that at least he's bi-curious." Kayaba pointed out. I went slack-jawed. "You had no right-" I started yelling. "Hush! You're about to wake up, so I should tell you something First." Kayaba started, as everything quickly faded. "Red-" was all he got out, before everything vanished. I cursed. "Red what?" I called to the nothingness. When I woke up, I was surrounded by everyone, and it was night.

The second I had gotten up, I was tackled to the ground by everyone, and they all started hugging me tightly. "I thought you weren't going to make it! You got stabbed in the lung!" Will yelled at me. "You barely survived!" Asuna screamed. "What happened?" Lisbeth exclaimed. "Why did you freeze up?" Kirito yelled. When they had all finally gotten off of me, I got up. "I'm sorry. It's just-none of you have ever killed someone before. It was horrible!" I sighed. "So you just let yourself get stabbed? You could have died!" Silica shrieked, before slapping me. "I know! It won't happen again." I exclaimed. "And OW!" I added. When I changed into a less bloody shirt, we started walking once more.

By the time we reached the Pokémon center outside of Mt. moon, I had leveled up my Pokemon to around 35, and everyone else's were about the same. Sky had also caught a Snivy in a dungeon she and Sinon had found. Sinon had also caught a Bulbasaur there as well, and I offered to trade her the Gastly I had caught when I evolved it to a Haunter. Silica had also caught a Lilipup, while Lizbeth, who was with her, had caught a Chimchar as well. We stocked up and healed ourselves in the Pokemon center, and I gave Lisbeth the forge I had bought. When we exited the Pokémon center, Sky talked about how she really wanted a Clefable. I looked up. "I wouldn't hold my breath. The Clefairy only come out on a certain meteorite clearing to dance when one of their own evolves." I explained. Everyone looked at me. "What? Everyone knows I'm a Pokémon nerd! I helped build the game too!" I protested. Will just sighed and pushed me into the cave, with everyone else following me. Will sent out Dragonair and had her use flash, lighting up the area. Right as Kirito would have fallen into a pit of spikes. He jumped backwards, literally into Lizbeth, who laughed and pushed him off.

"Looks like Mt. Moon isn't such a popular tourist attraction. No wonder everybody goes over it." I commented. Leafa laughed dryly. We kept on going until Kirito somehow found and caught a Machop. It was shocking because in the mountain, they were rare. Around it, no, but in it, yes. I had also found a Deino, a Pokemon I was really looking for. We kept on getting mobbed by Zubat until Will had Dragonair use screech, blinding their echolocation and making them faint. We also got our Pokémon to level 40 while doing so. When we got to the top, Sky suddenly squealed and ran to the exit. She started yelling for us to come. When we got there, we looked out to see the Clefairy Village. "I don't see any Clefairy." Asuna commented. We took out our Pokémon to battle any wild ones that came our way. "There's a rock in the center! Come on, maybe it's a moon stone!" She yelled excitedly. We all walked down the clearing. "I wonder why it's so empty. Normally you can at least find bird Pokemon." I asked.

When we got to the center, we found out why. Will stepped on something that made a clanking noise. "Grass doesn't sound like metal." Lizbeth commented. "Trap!" Kirito shouted, before we all ran in separate directions. Just as a pit dropped out where we were standing, and team Darke surrounded the crater. A man blocking the cave's entrance held up a megaphone. "Surrender all of your Pokémon and items, and join us, and we'll let you live!" He called. He was clearly the leader. "Who are you?" Silica called. The man took his mask off. "I am called Darke Admin Cyrus! And we are in control of the moon stone crater. Once we find the Clefairy, we'll rule the mountain with their Metronome attack!" He announced. "Wow, bravado much?" I muttered. "And if we choose to fight?" Kirito asked. "You'll die." The Admin said. It was an even 3:1 match in their favor, but we had the level advantage.

"Come on out, Guys!" I called, sending out Deino, Charmeleon (I kept him like this so he could learn all of the elemental fang moves), Haunter, Luxray, Fofo, and Gallant, who I stopped from evolving to Gardevoir. I really wanted a Gallade. Kirito sent out Machoke, Nidorino, Sceptile, and Pidgeot, who he caught as a Pidgey when no one was looking. Asuna threw out Weepinbell, Empoleon, Staraptor, and Metang. Will had already thrown out Swampert, Beedrill, and Dragonair. Sky had thrown out Meganium, Audino, Eevee, Serperior, and Vulpix. Lizbeth had taken out all of hers as well, and so had Leafa, Silica, and Sinon.

I ran at the Admin and his two grunts, while everyone else took on their opponents. "You!" One of the grunts yelled at me. "Do I know you?" I asked, as he sent out Golbat against my now-evolved Charizard. "You killed my best friend!" He yelled at me. "He was about to kill my best friend!" I pointed out. "So?" He yelled. "Shut up, Marco. He's in the right and you know it. If you want to avenge your friend, help us take him down!" The man said, calling out a Houndoom. The other grunt threw out a Stunky. I threw out Fofo and Luxray against them. "Rain Dance!" I called. Fofo promptly danced a little, making the sky pour rain, and turning into his rainy form. "Now, Fofo! Weather balls on all three of them! Thunder, Luxray! Smokescreen, Charizard!" I called, using my combo attack. Castform shot Weather balls at twice their power at all three Pokémon, while Luxray electrified the one aiming at Golbat. Charizard used smokescreen to hide where they were, so the trainers had no idea where to aim.

When I heard a crackling sound, I smiled. "Gust!" I called to Charizard, as he hid his tail under him. Charizard flapped his wings quickly, making a huge gust of air that damaged opponents and ripped away the smokescreen. When it was over, Golbat and Stunky had fainted, and Houndoom had been returned, just barely surviving. The two grunts promptly threw out their second Pokémon. A Tentacruel and Gloom. Meanwhile, the Admin had thrown his last two out: An Ariados, and a Hitmontop. I smiled, throwing out Gallant. "Thunder!" I called. Luxray promptly shocked Tentacruel badly in the rain. "Toxic him back!" The grunt called. The Tentacruel threw a tentacle at me, rather than Luxray, badly poisoning me. I promptly ate a pecha berry I found. "Damn it!" The grunt yelled. "Fofo! Sunny day! Weather ball!" I called. Castform dried up the rain, and made the sun beam down on us. Blaze roared with extra energy. "Blaze! Flamethrower!" I called. "Ariados! Bug bite!" Admin Cyrus called. Ariados had darted up to Gallant, and bit him hard, knocking him into the red. A few seconds later, it got roasted to a shell by the flamethrower, as Gloom went down into the red and was recalled from the weather ball. But suddenly, Ariados and Tentacruel got back up, and Fofo and Blaze went into the red as well. I instantly sent them back. "Pain split!" I growled. The Admin laughed. "You took out the wrong Pokémon, however. Luxray! Thunder!" I called. Luxray knocked Tentacruel out with a final thunder, before Ariados bug bit him too, making me send him back.

Ariados promptly fainted from the sticky barb I have to Luxray. All that was left were Hitmontop, and Gallant. "Looks like I win. Hitmontop, finish him!" Admin Cyrus declared. Hitmontop instantly started attacking me with kicks and punches. Suddenly, he stopped, crying out in pain. "What's wrong?" The Admin cried out. I laughed. "You forgot about Gallant." I wheezed. Gallant had been using Psychic on Hitmontop, and in three more seconds, it had fainted. I got up shakily. "Look around! You've lost! We beat you! So leave!" I exclaimed. "You may have won this time, but you can never win all the battles! I'll beat you next time!" The admin exclaimed, as he used a teleport crystal on the grunts and himself.

The others walked up to me. "He has a point, you know. We can't win every battle." I pointed out. "Maybe so. But when a battle's lost, we'll avenge the fallen players next time!" Kirito decided. "Yeah!" We cheered. "So Sky? Prepared to catch a Clefairy?" I asked. "I thought they all fled?" Sky asked, confused. "They came back." Kirito said, smiling and pointing at the crater. Sky looked behind us, and, seeing the Clefairy dancing around the moon stone, squealed and ran over to them. One walked up to her, placed something in her and, and started nuzzling her. She promptly caught it, and ran back up to us. She suddenly threw herself at me in a hug. "Thank you!" She squealed. I smiled. "Not a problem." I said, patting her head. She showed us what was in her hand after she broke the hug. "It's a moon stone!" She squealed. "Use it when the time is right." Asuna told her. She nodded excitedly. After we all went an got a moonstone as well, we quickly exited the mountain. At the Pokémon Center on the other side, we got rooms to sleep in for all of us. "Thank you for freeing the mountain!" Nurse Sheila exclaimed. We said that she was welcome, and handed her out Pokémon to heal.

That night, I saw Will writing in the journal. "What're you writing about?" I asked curiously. "Our most recent adventure!" Will said, smiling and showing me. "Cool! Do you suppose that any information is hidden in some invisible ink like Stanford?" I asked curiously. "Probably. But we'll probably have to find the item with a new journal." Will commented. "Yeah. So when are you going to show the others?" I asked. "Soon. But I'm not sure about anything yet. Remember, trust no one." Will pointed out. "Yeah, but you trusted me! Am I supposed to be Mable? Because while that would be a good analogy for me, you're forgetting Stan, Wendy, and Soos! We can trust them. But when you're ready." I pointed out. Will nodded. "Now come on. Get some sleep. We have a big day ahead of us tomorrow." I said, getting under my covers. He yawned, and promptly did the same. "Good night." I said, and fell asleep.

Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Sorry it took so long for me to update, but I hope you loved it. Read and review!


	5. Chapter 5: The Mewtwo Event

Hey guys, I know it's only 3 of you, but I really hope you thoroughly enjoy this chapter. Also, I reccomend you all read my and PokemonTrainer4700's A Rift Between the worlds, for all you Grabity Falls fans. Anyway, read on!

Mt. Moon, Cerulean side, Will's POV

When I woke up, Jake was still fast asleep on the bed next to me. He may have been a genius, but he was still a little kid. I smiled, and wrote him a note.

Jake's POV, 45 minutes later

"Dear Jake. We all went to get some grub, grab something and meet the guild in the lounge. Thanks!" I read. I sighed, and had Blaze burn the card. He was now a full-fledged Charizard, because apparently he can't learn elemental fang moves unless they're egg moves.

I went downstairs to the cafeteria, grabbed some fruit and toast, and, wolfing down the toast as I walked, eating it like a, well, wolf, as u went to the lounge. When I got there, Kirito called me over. "Hey, Jake! Sleep late?" He asked. "After getting the living crap beaten out of me by a Hitmonchan, yeah." I exclaimed. "Oh, yeah! I forgot about that!" He said, smirking evilly. I growled, and chucked my sledgehammer at him. He ducked, and it hit the wall, making the IMMORTAL OBJECT icon appear.

Suddenly, the TV turned on. "Doesn't the TV only turn on in an event?" I asked, confused. "Well, yeah. But, you have to remember that players spawned all over Kanto. Someone could easily have uncovered one." Asuna pointed out. "Shh! It's starting!" Silica shushed us as a woman came on screen.

"Hello, viewers across Kanto! This morning announcement is on every TV and media device in Kanto to assure all players hear it! There has been an event announcement! In five hour's time, the Mewtwo event will take place! Get ready, because so far, no one knows where it is!" The lady said. I gasped, and grabbed the others.

"I was in charge of spawn points! Anyone who's read the Manga knows it's in Cerulean! That's what I based it on!" I told the others. They all smiled. "What are we waiting for, then? Let's go!" Lisbeth cheered. I smiled, and ran outside, calling out Charizard. Kirito took out Pidgeot, as did Lisbeth.

Asuna sent out Staraptor, and we all got on one. Will was with me, Leafa was with Kirito, Asuna and Sinon were on Staraptor, and Lizbeth was helping Sky.

When we got there, we all dropped off at the Pokémon center, booking a room for later.

"So what are we supposed to do until two hours from now?" Asuna asked.

"We could go to Bill's house to gain stones and experience." I offered. "Sure." Kirito sighed. Sinon and I cheered. We crossed the bridge, setting out our Pokémon, only to get caught up in a whirlwind. "Run! Mewtwo's attacking!" I yelled. We all ran away from the whirlwind, recalling our Pokémon as we went.

As we ran, we felt ourselves get lighter and lighter, until it was almost impossible to get away. The others all made it off the bridge, and I was about to. Suddenly, I tripped, and started flying towards the tornado. My friends screamed, and I braced myself for inevitable pain, but it never came. Instead, someone grabbed my hand, pulling me over the edge as I fell on him.

When I opened my eyes, I saw who I had fallen on, and scrambled up. "Oh my god! I'm so sorry, Red!" I yelped. Sinon made kissing faces behind Red's back, making me blush. "Not a problem. So, what are the odds that we'd bump into each other here?" He said, chuckling.

"Considering how the story's set up in the manga, about 14:1" I told him. "But this isn't the manga. And I'm real." He told me, smiling behind his cap. "Well, considering the fact that you're also literally friends with kids named Green, Blue, Gold, Yellow, Crystal, Silver, Ruby, Sapphire, Emerald, Diamond, Pearl, Platinum, Black, and White, and the most popular kid in our school, I stick with my odds." I said, smiling back.

"You forgot X and Y." He said. "We don't have an X or Y in our school. Even by our standards, that would be a little odd." I told him. He laughed. "Just testing you, Gray." He told me.

I blushed. "This is the game world!" I told him. Sinon laughed behind him. "Your name is actually Gray? That's it, I'm so shipping 'Maroon' from now on!" She squealed. I gave her a death look that would have made my brother proud.

"Anyway, the Mewtwo event's started. The events leading up to it, anyway. No one's getting in or out of the city until it ends." He told us, picking me up. "Well, since we were going training, you want to battle?" Kirito asked.

I laughed hysterically. "You can't beat him!" I told him. Red smiled. Kirito looked at me oddly, before smiling at the challenge. "Try me." He told Red. "Okay. But 'Jake' warned you!" He told Kirito.

Stadium, Jake's POV

I was judging over the competition, watching with interest. I already knew Red's team, and was excited to see how badly Kirito would lose. First up, he sent out Sceptile against Red's Poliwhirl.

"Hah! This'll be cake!" Kirito challenged. Red smirked, using my battle strategy, and silently ordering Poliwhirl to attack with a nod. Sceptile slashed out with Leaf Blade, only to be frozen and knocked out of the battle by a quick ice beam.

Kirito growled, and sent out Machoke. "Thunder Punch!" He called. Poliwhirl retaliated with a Hydro Pump, nearly knocking out Machoke. In the end, however, Machoke landed the attack with a sizzling CRACK!

Red smiled, and sent out Pikachu. "A Pikachu against a Machoke? That makes no sense!" Kirito exclaimed, laughing. "Volt switch!" Red called. Pikachu charged up energy, and, attacking Machoke before it could dodge, returned for Red to switch out Venusaur against Pidgeot. "Roar!" Red called.

"Damn it!" Kirito cursed, as Pidgeot flew back into it's ball in fear, sending Nidoking out. "Grass knot! Sunny day!" Red called. Venusaur tripped up Nidoking, stopping it from being switched out. The next thing he did while Nidoking fell was magnify the sun's power.

"Oh, shit." Kirito cursed once more. Red nodded towards Venusaur, who growled excitedly. He charged up a sphere of solar energy, and launched it at Nidoking. "Megahorn!" Kirito called as a last resort.

Right as the beam hit, Nidoking shot his horn at Venusaur, taking it down with it. Red smiled, and threw out Pikachu against Kirito's Pidgeot.

"Sky attack!" Kirito called. "Meet it with slam, and follow with Thunder!" Red directed.

Kirito smirked, and at the last second, Pidgeot dodged away, causing Pikachu to slam into a wall, dealing itself damage. "All or nothing! Brave Bird!" Kirito called. Pidgeot raced at Pikachu, glowing with a bright blue aura of energy.

Red was still smiling, however. Right before Pidgeot hit, Pikachu jumped out of the way. "Spark." He told Pikachu. A spark jumped out of Pikachu's cheeks and hit Pidgeot, knocking it out.

Red smiled, as Kirito went over to shake his hand. After they did so, I formally announced Red's win, before jumping from the ref box. "Yay! My two besties are besties!" I cheered. Red looked at me, smirking.

"I didn't know you watched Star Vs. The Forces of Evil!" He told me. "I knew you both did. So what better time to use that quote?" I asked happily, watching as the others laughed. "Maybe when it won't result in our public humiliation?" Kirito asked, groaning.

I smiled evilly. "The hammer didn't work." I told him. He groaned once more, before I suddenly felt 15 people tackle me in a hug. "Bro! You're here!" Gold yelled. I smiled. "I had to see this through." I told him.

Sinon looked like she was about to faint from excitement. "Are you telling me that you all are actually the Pokémon Adventures group?" She asked, looking like she wanted to kidnap them all, turn them into chibi dolls, and hug them for life. "Say no!" I whispered frantically.

Gold ignored me, and looked at Sinon. "That's right, toots! Why don't we talk about it over dinner and dessert, sometime?" He asked, shaking his hips suggestively. Sinon quickly went from 'Fangirl' to 'I'm going to punch a bullet through your skull'.

Next thing I saw was Gold on the ground, covering his 'area', and Sinon dusting off her fist. "You can only be with Silver, pervert!" She yelled, upset at the possibility of her shipping dreams being crushed. "I think I'm going to like her." Crystal said, smiling warmly.

Sinon went back into Fangirl mode, and dragged the other girls to one corner. I smiled, watching as Red and Green picked Gold up. "I warned you." I told him. "You didn't tell me she'd do that!" He moaned. "Be lucky I warned you at all. She's not the only one who wants you with Silver." I told him, punching a fist into my hand.

Silver just glared at me. "So you guys actually seem to act like the characters from your stories. Why is that?" Will asked politely. "Well, it's a long story, involving a failed teleportation experiment and the amusphere being tested for this game." Red started. "But the gist is in there, and we're actually the real Pokémon Adventures characters. We just happened to grow up with Gray, is all. Who was named that due to his dad being part of the creators of our manga." Green explained.

"Wait. So you're actually the real characters?" Kirito asked in shock. "Well, yeah. Human imagination is just a way of seeing and describing other dimensions while being able to comprehend it. You should understand that, Will." Diamond added. Will blushed, and shut up. "Yeah. I mean, this dimension has to have been seen by someone out there! It's the one thing all humans share in common." I explained.

"Well, I won't say you're wrong…" Will admitted, looking directly at me. I smiled toothily, and took an axe out of my inventory. He took one glance at it, and promptly snatched it from me, glaring. "Just because I didn't recognize you does not mean you can do that!" He growled at me.

I put it away, knowing my work was done for now. "So. We heard you made a guild. Mind if we all join?" Pearl went straight to the point. "We promise to do as you say, and all. Safety in numbers. And, we want to get out of this deathgame as well." Black explained.

Kirito looked at them. "Fine. So. There's only three hours left before Mewtwo appears in his cave. What should we do?" He asked. The girls came over, screaming as a tornado followed them. "I'd say run!" I yelled, darting in the opposite direction of the tornado. Only to see an absolute wreck the second I got out.

Everyone in the city was frantically running around, trying to avoid the tornadoes across the city. I saw a cave had been ripped up in the center. "Into the cave!" I yelled, grabbing onto Kirito, making Red growl for some reason, and grab my hand. I gave him a look, and he let go.

Everyone followed behind, holding onto each other so we didn't lose anyone, as we ran into the cave. "Guys. This is Mewtwo's cave. Everyone should take a Team Teleport Crystal for when they find Mewtwo's lair. We'll need to split up in the maze." I told them all.

Kirito assigned the others to the guild, and I tossed crystals around. "Wait. Why a maze? Mewtwo's cave was just a cave in real life." Green pointed out. "Yes, but I couldn't make it too easy!" I pointed out, walking down a path.

As I went, I chanted a spell for Gnome magicians. It was earth magic, and allowed me to track where I had been. I hit quite a few dead ends, and leveled up my Pokémon a bit, before finding something at the end of the hallway. It was big, shiny, and had an item icon above it. I got closer, and saw it was a treasure chest with a sword symbol

I smirked, before tapping it. A notice popped up. Player Jake do you want to open the chest? Yes No it said. I clicked Yes, causing a new notification to appear. Attack with over 2,000 damage in 1 minute to open it. If you fail, the chest is lost forever it announced. I smiled, and clicked Go. I took it Mjolnir, and smashed through the chest. It pixelated, and a notice popped up. It said, You have gained 1 Mewtwonite X, 1 Mewtwonite Y, 1 Mewtwo's Spoon, 10x rare candies, and 10x[Sniper Ball].

I smiled. Sniper Balls were best used with a Bow and Arrow or Accuracy shot, so I figured I would give half each to Sinon and Crystal. They'd be best for them. Besides, I thought that, since the others all had their parties basically set up, although they might get a few Legendaries, I wouldn't catch Mewtwo. I was more of a Regigigas kind of guy, or Arceus if I could figure out how.

I kept wandering, until I hit about my third dead end. Suddenly, I heard voices. "Suferi Mecol Giama Su!" I whispered, promptly running into a crevice in the wall. It turned into an illusion, so I did nothing until I saw them. They appeared to be just regular players, until you noticed that one had a red icon. "So, think we'll encounter Mewtwo?" An orange player asked. "If we do, we won't be the only ones." A yellow player responded. "Shut up, and keep going! Mewtwo's valuable! With it, we could make a lot! And with that money, we could buy new Pokemon, increase our guild, and more! If we find another player, you'll kill him, Gerard!" A green player, most likely the leader, yelled.

The red player chuckled creepily and swung his scythe, nearly hitting me. I shrunk back, and muttered, "Arai.", turning the rock mirage into stone, and watching as it clanged off. Without realizing, he had given me an opening to watch them, making me smile. Suddenly, I felt myself being teleported. "Shit!" I cursed quietly.

Right before I finished teleporting, they went around the corner, making me smile. When I got to the place, I noticed that it was Will who found Mewtwo's cavern. There were two platinum doors in front, with the Psychic symbol on it. "Nice job, Will!" Asuna cheered. "We might want to hurry, though. I saw a group of PKers as I was walking." I told everyone.

Kirito growled, muttering some not-too-kind words. "Everyone, get ready. As fast as possible, preferably." Red told us, taking charge. I sent Sinon and Crystal the Sniper Balls, and they both squealed, hugging me. I traded Haunter for Venusaur, smiling after Gengar evolved as well. I also watched as Gold and Green traded, and Kirito and Silver quickly traded, before swapping once more.

When our final teams were ready, I had Gallant, Dreiger, Blaze, Atmo (I changed Fofo's name for obvious reasons), Lux, and Toxis, my Venusaur. Kirito had Machamp, Nidoking, Pidgeot, and Sceptile out. Asuna sent out Empoleon, Metagross, Weepinbell, and Staraptor. Sky had sent out Clefairy, Meganium, Audino, Eevee, Vulpix, and Serperior.

Will had taken out Swampert, Greninja, Dragonite, Beedrill, and his newly caught Nosepass and Salamence. Nosepass needed a Magnet to evolve. Everyone else promptly sent it theirs, with Lisbeth having also obtained a Chespin somehow, and Leafa having caught a Scyther, which she hadn't found a metal coat for. The only new thing was that, for some reason, Silver had caught an Onix as well.

We healed everything to full strength, before looking at each other, and entering. As we did, the doors slammed closed behind us. Locked The game announced. "Well, now we have to win. Where's Mewtwo, anyway?" Gold asked. "I programmed it to be sentient, so anywhere." I commented. Suddenly, something teleported in the middle of all of us. A green icon appeared, and above it, it said, Mewtwo, level 117.

"117?" Blue screeched. "We're only at 70!" I yelled. Mewtwo suddenly shot a psybeam at all of us, and we jumped out of the way. "No! Our Pokémon are at level 70! Most of us are higher! Send out all your Pokémon, and attack with everything you have!" Kirito told us.

We did so, and all sent our attacks at Mewtwo at once. "Asuna! Accuracy spells! If even one misses, the attacks will start negating each other!" I called. I took out my wand, along with Leafa, Sky, Crystal, Blue, Yellow, and Diamond. And oddly enough, Red. "Yupta Mavi Haru Welta Sin Patzi Grigi Moto Xarwu Quoro!" We chanted, and watched as all of the Pokémon's accuracy skyrocketed. The attacks changed course, striking Mewtwo, and dealing about 100 damage each. Out of 10,000 HP.

"We're not doing enough! Use combo moves! Magic! Attack it yourselves!" Kirito called, striking against Mewtwo. It didn't do a lot of damage, but I smiled. I took out Mjolnir, and started spinning faster and faster, eventually launching it directly at Mewtwo, dealing quite a bit of damage as I turned my hand, repeatedly pummeling it.

Asuna and Sky chanted an Imp dark magic spell, causing vortexes of shadow to appear around Mewtwo. "Sufa Hati Mera iit!" I called. Mjolnir came back to me, and a rock detached itself from the wall, knocking into Mewtwo, and hitting it into a vortex. It was sucked to the ground, and dealt repetitive damage as it couldn't get up. "8,000 HP! Atmo, Sunny day and weather ball! Blaze and Toxis, Solarbeam and Fire Blast!" I called.

Thy did so, and Fofo promptly finished the combo with a Weather ball combining with Atmo's, providing maximum damage. Green, Leafa, Kirito, and Emerald called out, "X-scissor!" To our respective Pokemon. Yellow had her Kitty use Signal beam on Scyther and Scizor to boost their powers, and activate Swarm. Swarm boosted both Sceptile's and their attack power to double, making them strike out for another thousand damage.

"Shadow Ball!" Sinon, Ruby, Kirito, Leafa, Silica, Lizbeth, Yellow, Sky, Diamond, Red, Gold, Blue, Silver, Crystal, Green, Emerald, Platinum, White, and I called out. Butterfree, Raticate, Nidoking, Clefairy, Gengar, Licklicky, Espeon, Snorlax, Togekiss, Xatu, Ambipom, Honchkrow, Granbull, Weavile, Porygon, Mightyena, Gardevoir, Exploud, Delcatty, Atmo and Fofo, Duskclops, Roserade, Driftblim, Lopunny, Happiny, Stoutland, Musharna, Audino, Gothitelle, Reunculus, and Trevenant shot orbs of pure darkness above Mewtwo, making a giant globe of darkness and shadow. "Run!" I yelled, running to the side. Everyone quickly followed as the ball crashed onto Mewtwo, dealing 2,000 damage, and shooting shadows everywhere, making us bob and weave.

Mewtwo was now down to 4,000, and In the yellow. The vortexes had been destroyed, minus one that sealed itself, holding the giant orb of shadows. I brought out a skill scroll I had been saving for quite some time. I clicked, Use, and dashed towards Mewtwo with a sword. I slashed down, and activated my skill, turning the sword into a mirage of a Xanlon dragon with a pearl, breathing fire upon it's enemies. When my sword struck, the fire attached itself to it, doing major damage. The others all continued attacking hard, and we brought it into the red with 2,000. I gathered with Crystal, Silver, White, Blue, Yellow, Leafa, Sinon, Sky, Asuna, Red, Black, Diamond, Pearl, Ruby, Emerald, and Platinum. We held our wands out in a circle, and chanted a powerful spell. "Mutzi Halos Sifaldi Orom Perte Waru Inta Xzelom Bekru Danye Wot!" We chanted.

Kirito's Sceptile Mega evolved, and it's blades grew much larger. It's attack multiplied by 17 times, it struck out with False Swipe. Mewtwo tried to dodge, but I slammed it with Mjolnir, right into the line of the False Swipe. Sceptile hit it, taking it down to 10 HP.

"Sinon, Crystal, now!" I called. Crystal kicked a Sniper Ball at Mewtwo right as Sinom fired hers off a bow. Mewtwo managed to knock away Crystal's, but Sinon's hit it by surprise. "Rest!" I called to Gallant, who instantly fell asleep, healing and using Synchronize, knocking Mewtwo out too. The ball shook once, twice, and three times.

It clicked, and we all started cheering! We all hugged Sinon, the first one of us to get a Legendary. "Wait! Sinon, I found this treasure chest. It contains Mewtwo's mega stones, and it's spoon." I told her, sending an offer for her to take the contents. She clicked 'Yes', and hugged me. "Thank you! Mewtwo's spoon doubles its powers!" She cheered. "Speaking of power, what was that you used back there?" Kirito asked, walking up to me. "Oh. That was just something new I was working on. An original sword skill. It's called, 'Dragon's Wrath'." I told them.

They all muttered in approval, and Gold put me in a headlock. I struggled, laughing, as we all healed our Pokémon and ourselves. The second we went out, however, there was a group of PKers waiting. "That's them!" I told the others. "Hand over Mewtwo, and no one gets hurt." The main green guy said. "I beg to differ." I muttered. "Fine. Hand over all of your stuff, and then I promise we actually won't hit you. We'll leave you with a Teleport Crystal to escape." The man offered, smirking.

"You want Mewtwo? Here. Have it. At level 80!" Sinon said, smirking. The man smiled, before Sinon sent out Mewtwo, with it's spoon. His group quickly became afraid, and started backing away. "Mewtwo, please just knock them out. No killing." Sinon told Mewtwo. He nodded, before darting at the group. I don't even know what happened, because one second, the PKers were backing away, and the next, they were unconscious. "Just like Rosaleen." I muttered, tapping a Teleport Crystal to all of them. "No kidding." Silica agreed. We watched as they faded away, headed for Viridian City jail.

We promptly used a teleport Crystal ourselves, only to find that the Architects of Cerulean city had already repaired everything, and there was a crowd of people outside the cave. When we walked out, they all cheered for us. We were picked up and carried to the Pokémon center, where we saw that everyone had been taking shelter in the building.

We went up to our section of the rooms, meeting input temporary living room. "Hey, Sinon? Does Mewtwo have any berries? I know that he dropped one of each common to rare berries, and I have them all, but normally Event Pokémon have Ultra Rare berries." I pointed out. "Let me check. Yup! One Jaboca Berry. Why? Do you want it?" Sinon asked. "Yeah! I can grow it with my others, using the fertilizers I've bought and made, so we have a lot of rare and powerful berries and Stuff." I said. She tossed me it, and I placed it in my Berrybag.

"Well, I think that's all we can do for now. Since we only got 8 rooms, we'll have to triple up. How about, Sinon, Crystal, and Silica, Gold, Silver, and Leafa, Blue, Yellow, and Sky, Lisbeth, Platinum, and White, Sapphire, Pearl, and Diamond, Ruby, Emerald, and Black, Kirito, Asuna, and Will, and Jake, Green, and I?" Red offered, pulling me and Green over to him, and putting me against his chest. "Okay…" I agreed, somewhat confused. Kirito growled under his voice. "Fine." He muttered. "Good night!" Everyone called, as we went into our rooms.

I looked over, to only see two beds. "Oh, right. We only have two beds." I realized. "Not a problem. I can sleep on the floor." I decided. "Whatever it is, I'm sleeping alone!" Green told us, crashing on his bed, and changing into Pajamas. "Don't be silly! You can share the bed with me! It's big enough!" Red told me, throwing me on the King-size bed. "Okay." I agreed, this time blushing.

I quickly changed into my sleeping shorts, turning away from him as he changed. When he was down, he was only wearing underwear, and he put his arm around me. "Good night." He told me. "Good night." I responded. And you know what? It was.


	6. Redo on OC addition list

Name:

Username:

Personality:

Appearance:

Physical:

Equipment:

Favorite items and equipment:

Experienced player (give example):

History:

Pokémon:

Class (Warrior, Mage, Alchemist, Blacksmith, etc.):

Skills (mastery as well):

Can they die:

Players they previously knew:

Good, Bad, or Neutral:

Anything I forgot:


	7. Chapter 6: Bill and Badges

Hey guys! Well, guy and girl. Sorry it took me so long to update; I was writing a story on Gravity Falls with the guy who reads this story: Pokémontrainer4700. Hope you enjoy it!

Cerulean City, Pokemon Center, Red's POV

When I woke up, Grey (I would never completely get used to calling him Jake) was curled up into me. I pet his hair, knowing how sound a sleeper he was. Suddenly, I heard groans from Green's bed.

"So what are we doing today?" He asked. "I would guess going to Bill's, and then going to beat Misty. It'll be weird seeing a fake version of them, but Brock was pretty normal." I pointed out. "Jake did design the storyline, or lack thereof, for the game" Green pointed out next to me.

I laughed. "Yeah. And now I'm worried about meeting my crappy in-game doppelgänger." I said. "How do you think I feel, knowing I'll be battling myself for the eighth gym badge?" Green asked, laughing. Suddenly, Jake groaned and sat up, smiling at us.

"I was worried you were all part of my dream." He told me. I smiled. "Not going to happen." I told him. "That's relieving. Hey, what do you think, Shino-San? You too, Blue?" Jake asked. Suddenly, we heard shrieking and the girls tumbled out of the vent next to me.

"It's no fun when you always know!" Blue complained. "I could always tell when you were there without fully upgraded sense skills." He pointed out. Sinon pouted. "What's taking so long, anyway? Everyone else is eating breakfast!" She complained.

I sighed, grabbing both of them. "Then we should go too." I told them. We all walked out into our common room, to see everyone enjoying a breakfast buffet they must have ordered. Suddenly, a message notification popped up in front of Jake.

He opened it, read it, and gasped. "Agil and Klein are both in Saffron! They say that they're going to wait for us and continue training and earning gym badges using the spawn points I set up for them." He announced. "What spawn points?" Kirito asked.

"I sent them a Spearow I caught, and set up points on their maps where, should they use fly, then can spawn at the specific locations." He explained.

"Of course you did. But you couldn't spawn them here?" Kirito asked. "Nope. You can't bring someone to the city you're in, and by the time they get here, we'll most likely be far away, maybe as far as Lavender if they start from Viridian. You have to remember most people have more trouble leveling than us, because we have an EXP share." Jake pointed out.

Kirito sighed. "Fine." He relented. "So what are we doing today?" I asked. "We're going to Bill's to get elemental stones, and then we're fighting Misty and moving on." Asuna explained.

Yellow suddenly shrieked. "Jake! What did you do to Bill, exactly?" She suddenly asked. "I gave him a quest, but I can't remember what it was. Something involving his transporter." Jake commented. Yellow still seemed on edge, though.

"Well, we better go! If we're lucky, someone can catch a new Pokémon!" Will decided, getting up.

Nugget Road, Jake's POV

We were going through the pass, beating trainers as we went, when I suddenly noticed something along the way. It was a gap between the rocks next to us, and it led to a cave. "Guys! A hidden grotto!" I called, pointing.

"Cool! Nice find, Jake!" Black cheered, darting in, before White grabbed him. "Jake found it, so he gets to go in first." She told him. Black sighed. "Fine." He mumbled.

I smiled nervously, before walking in. There was a straight path towards a center of the grotto, where I found a Pokéball. I tapped it, and it went into my inventory. When I opened it, it was in my Pokémon file for some reason.

I checked to see what Pokémon it was, and, to my surprise, it was a Torterra! It was around level 75, and knew Synthesis, Solarbeam, Earthquake, and, for some reason, Stone Edge, which was a TM move for it normally. And it was holding,

"TORTERRANITE?" I screeched. "What are you talking about? There's no such thing as-" Green started, looking over my shoulder. "Torterranite." Leafa breathed on my other side. "Satoshi's been busy." Kirito commented.

"Now I really want to get my hands on even One mega bracer. We could totally duplicate it with your Blacksmithing skill and my Alchemy, right?" I asked Lisbeth. "Totally! I mean, you've been working on upgrading items here, like that Rare Candy Plus thing!" Lisbeth pointed out.

"Rare candy Plus?" Sinon asked, confused. "I may or may not have been making recipes, including one involving Butterfree nectar, Oran syrup, and rare candies. It goes five levels. I'm trying to perfect all recipes so I can utilize the most of everything here." I explained. Will sighed. "Of course you would." He muttered.

I smiled, and clicked the window closed. As we left, I noticed that for some reason, Sky wasn't with us. "Sky?" I called. She came skipping down, holding something in her hands. "I noticed that there was something shiny under the dead twigs, so I brushed them off until I found this!" She told me, handing it to me. It was a Charizardite Y!

I grabbed her, spinning her around. "Thank you, Sky! I owe you!" I told her. "You got me the Clefairy, remember? I owed you!" She told me. I smiled at her. "Come on. Pretty soon we can find Bill, and beat his quest. And once we do, we can evolve your Vulpix!" I told her, taking her out of the cave.

When we got out, the others were far ahead. "Sky, do you have a high running skill?" I asked. "Not yet. It's low four hundreds." She told me. "Okay. Then hop on!" I told her, putting her on my shoulders. She gripped my arms tightly, as I dashed off at full speed. She squealed excitedly as I quickly caught up to the others almost right in front of Bill's house, and knocking them all with a gust of wind.

"We were wondering how long it would take you guys." Kirito commented, stopping a clock in front of him, before passing a bucket of P# to Silica. "You bet on me?" I asked. "Yup." Sapphire nodded.

Suddenly, we heard a squeak. "Any of ya'll care to help me?" Someone said. We all looked down to see a Rattata with a Human head. "You going to scream like a little kid and faint again?" I asked Red, smirking. He blushed as everyone laughed, remembering that moment. Asuna just sighed and clicked 'Yes' for us.

"Great! Ma' cottage is just around the bend, over there. So if you could kindly take me there, I'd greatly appreciate it." He told us. "It's that simple?" Will asked. Suddenly, I realized why Yellow was so nervous. "Nope. There's also that!" I yelled, pointing up. Above us was a Fearow that snatched Bill up in it's talons, and flew to a giant tree nearby.

"What was that?" Leafa screamed. "The original quests are designed directly off of the franchise. In the manga, Rattata-Bill gets snatched by a Fearow!" Red explained. "Wait. So the Cardinal System generates every possible quest? How many times for each?" Asuna asked. "Different for every quest. Some are first-come, first-serve. Some are for whoever gets the reward first. Some only go a certain number of times, and usually those are announced as event quests. And some are infinite." I explained.

"Wow. That's actually really smart!" Lizbeth exclaimed. "Thanks! I designed it myself!" I told them. "Back on task: We need to beat the Fearow. I designed certain quest bosses and such to have specific weaknesses. This guy has about 2000 HP, and Ice beam will do around 250 at least each time." I explained.

"Because that's what I used?" Red sighed. "That's how it went!" I replied cheerily. "Well, we're at the nest. Once we step in, it'll attack. Everyone ready?" Green checked. We all nodded.

"This shouldn't take long." Blue pointed out. We stepped in, and saw one full bar of health on the miniboss. "Ice beam!" Red, Blue, Silver, Ruby, Sapphire, Asuna, Sinon, and Will called. Their respective Pokémon all shot ice beams at the Fearow, freezing it solid. The HP bar pixelated, and the Fearow quickly followed. Bill scampered up to us. "Thanks for that! Y'all were a real help here! Ma' place is just down the road." He told us, scampering down the tree. We all climbed down as quickly as possible.

Once we were inside Bill's house, he went inside the transporter once more, and transformed to human. "Thanks for the help! In return, how about I give you all some o' these?" He showed us the elemental stones. Kirito clicked Yes, sending one of each stone into our inventory. We all cheered, before heading back to Cerulean City.

Cerulean City, Will's POV

We were outside of the gym, and everyone was maximizing their stats and battle strategies. Jake had evolved Gallant into a Gallade, and Sky had evolved her Vulpix into a Ninetales. The others had all evolved their Pokémon ahead of time, or were going to do so later.

The second we walked in, Misty approached us. "Hello, challengers. Brock told me about you! It's nice to meet you! You ready for your battle?"

We all nodded. The gym seemed mostly empty, with life jackets on one side of a large pool maze. "Well! Dive in!" Will called, switching to a wetsuit, and almost jumping in before I grabbed him. "Wait! There's wild Pokemon in the water. This is a water-based gym. You can only use water types in the field. Certain battlefields can only have certain Pokémon in them for safety reasons. Like size, type, and move limits." I explained.

"Sometimes I hate you." Sinon told me. "Hey! That wasn't me! I only did storyline and quest!" I protested. "Oh. Foot in mouth, there then. Sorry." She said. "Perfectly fine. I tried to sneak in a lot of potential advantages in the quests so I could help save some lives." I explained.

"Well, now it's time to dive in!" Kirito said, changing into spandex shorts, along with the rest of us guys. The girls all simply hopped on their respective water Pokémon, or some of ours.

Gallant had decided to swim with me, while Lux sat on Swampert with Sky. Atmo was floating above, waiting for any Pokémon to attack. The first one to do so was a Gyarados, and it towered out of the water, leering over us. I smiled, and called out "Thunder!" Lux hit the Gyarados with who knows how many volts of electricity, fainting it and letting us move on.

The other Pokémon were equally easy, ranging from Staryu, to Tentacruel, to Inkay. But we got through them all, even in hordes, with only one move each. By the time we got to Misty, the only things that were tired were us boys from swimming for so long.

"Hello, everyone! I'm going to decide the order for you all now. First is Will, followed by Kirito, then Asuna. Continued with Silica, Lisbeth, and Sky. Next are the trainers from Pokémon adventures in appearance date order, and last is Jake." She told us. I cheered inwardly. This would allow me to study nearly strategy and pattern Misty could possibly have.

The first battle was fun to watch. Will sent out Dragonite first, and Misty sent out Gyarados. "Ice beam!" They called at their Pokémon. I widened my eyes in worry, and, along with Sapphire and Blue, sent out my fire Pokémon and called out, "Flamethrower!" Charizard, Atmo, Toro, and Blaze launched jets of flame at the refracted beams of light, ending their paths before they hit any of us.

Unfortunately, one froze Will. Dragonite, being smart, promptly used Rain Dance, followed by thunder, which has increased accuracy and power in the rain. "He trained his Pokémon well." Misty commented as Gyarados returned to her.

Dragonite smirked, and used Flamethrower on Will while Misty sent out Staryu. Will's HP was in the Yellow, but he was otherwise okay. "Thanks, boy." He told Dragonite. "Now finish it with Thunder!" He told Dragonite. "Protect!" Misty called. Staryu's gem shone, and the thunder bounced off of it into a wall.

"Fine. Toxic, then follow up with Extremespeed!" Will called. Dragonite's claw glowed purple, and he darted too fast for a low-skill level eye to see, striking Staryu before it could set up a Protect. "Your Staryu has Natural cure rather than storm drain. And you can't swap it out, so you're in trouble." Will pointed out, as Staryu touched yellow. "Ice beam!" Misty called.

Will smiled, before calling out, "Water Pulse!" Dragonite slapped his tail in the water, smacking up a powerful wave that the Ice Beam froze. "Now, focus punch!" Will called. "Shatter that ice with Psychic Staryu!" Misty called urgently.

Staryu's Gem glowed once more, and the Ice covering Dragonite shattered, revealing nothing. "Huh?" Sinon asked, confused. I started laughing hysterically, noticing something the others didn't. "What? What's so funny?" Asuna asked. "Look under the water." I explained. Will smiled as everyone saw what I had seen. Dragonite was directly under Staryu, about to punch. "Staryu, dodge it!" Misty called.

But it was too late. Dragonite thrusted upward and delivered the final blow to Staryu, knocking it out, and winning.

Next up was Asuna, followed by Kirito. They both had no problems, defeating her with Sceptile and Victreebel each. Sky, Lisbeth, and Leafa all did the same with their grass types, easily overtaking Misty's Pokémon. Sinon took them out using Gengar, whose Special attack was so high it was like every special move was a critical hit. He took Gyarados and Staryu out in three moves with Thunder, Hypnosis, and Shadow Ball, finishing with an OverKill Same Type Attack Bonus.

Red defeated Misty using Saur and Poli, while Green did so with Porygon and Scizor, using a combo of X-scissor and Tri-attack. Blue took both out with Clefable, whose Metronome was more helpful than it had ever been with me. Gold simply used Floro, knocking them out with a chlorophyll-powered Sunny Day Solarbeam. Silver was more ingenious, using Kingdra's ice beam for Gyarados, also keeping it going until Staryu was out, trapping it.

He took advantage of the extra time by finishing Staryu off with a Dark Pulse. Crystal was much simpler, using Monlee's Thunderpunch on the water, shocking everything. Ruby wanted to finish quickly so as to not make his Pokémon 'ugly', using Fofo's rain dance and thunder to win, and Nana's Crunch to finish off Staryu.

Sapphire just sent out Tropy and had her use Leaf Blade to finish both off. Emerald used Sceptile as well, complaining when it was defeated and switching to Dusclops and Shadow Ball-info the living daylights out of the poor Staryu. Black used Galvantula, recklessly attacking until he had somehow beat Misty.

White took a more practical approach, using Growth with Serperior to maximize her attack and special attack before using a double leaf storm to knock both Gyarados and Staryu out.

Finally, it was my turn. I stepped up to the plate, smiling and sending out Blaze. Misty sent out Gyarados. "Let's make this quick. Gyarados! Hydro-" Misty started. "Now." I told my faithful Charizard. He quickly blew a condensed stream of flames through the Hydro Pump Gyarados had launched. It blew up the water attack, spraying everyone with water, and hitting Gyarados right in the head. His head snapped back, and Blaze looked at me, proud of himself. I nodded, and he roared. "Water gun and Ice beam!" Misty called!

I smiled, and waited. The water gun stuck Blaze, knocking down a quarter of his health. But the ice beam reflected off an invisible barrier, striking the soaking wet Gyarados and freezing him. "Fire blast!" I called for the finishing move. Blazed breathed a wave of flame that morphed into the character for fire. It struck Gyarados, melting the ice, and ending it's battle. As Misty swapped out for Staryu, I swapped for Gallant.

"Let's show her some of your power, huh?" I asked, smiling. He smiled back at me, and rushed at Staryu from our platform. "Reflect on the water!" I called. A shiny barrier appeared wherever Gallant stepped as he raced towards Staryu. Once he got close, Misty called, "Now! Secret power!" She called. A pulse of dark energy pulsed out of Staryu. "X-Scissor!" I called.

Gallant's blades glowed green, and he slashed a hole in the wave. He kept going until he was up to Staryu, who was preparing another blast. "Hit the Gem!" I called. Gallant's blades struck Staryu's gem, raking two deep gashes in the stone. Staryu teetered, before fainting. Misty recalled it, and walked over to me across the ice on the field.

"Congratulations. You were a truly powerful opponent. You used a masterful strategy against my Staryu." She told me, sending me the Gym badge, and like Brock, her friend request. I accepted, and walked back to my friends. "It was great meeting you!" I called to Misty, before me and my friends all started cheering. "What was that move you did back there?" Kirito asked, interested. "I used a new ability called 'Move Smith' to make a move for Blaze. I call it boombeam. It's a super condensed beam of heat that explodes on impact. It has 100 Atk, and a chance to burn." I explained. "Cool!" Lisbeth cheered.

Once we had walked back to the Pokémon Center, and rented rooms for the night, we all ran up to them, claiming bunk mates. Will and I were together again, and he added information on the new Mega Evolutions and Movesmithing to the journal. I smiled, before tossing him a weapon I had forged. I called it, "The Billseye." He looked at it, before staring at me. "So that really was you, huh? What do you know about-all of this?" He asked me. I smiled. "What I know will soon be revealed. But until it is, I can't. I added some aspects to the game that are-dangerous, to put it lightly. Special artifacts, cross-code. Stuff you'll recognize, and some you won't. When I reveal everything, I promise, you'll understand." I told him.

"If you insist." He told me. "Yup! Now, good night. We have a big day ahead of us for tomorrow." I told him, before going to sleep myself. And who knows, maybe he'll figure out on his own. That would be fun.

Well! What did you think? I hope you enjoyed it, and am sorry about my hiatus. I'm trying to make new chapters to all of my stories so as to not Disappoint people, so here you go! Buy gold, BYEEEEEEE!


	8. 7: Disaster Strikes the Power Plant!

The Cerulean Pokémon Center, Will's POV

When I woke up, Jake was gone. And it was eight in the morning. If he hadn't changed since I had last seen him, he was probably off doing something dangerous and stupid. Or enjoying breakfast. Whichever worked for his crazy (yet surprisingly enjoyable) mindset. Suddenly, I heard a BOOM go off, and what sounded like Blue and Sinon screaming. Suddenly, I heard two thumps right outside my door.

I opened it, to see Red with a shocked look at the bottom of a feathery pile made up of Asuna, Sinon, Blue, Crystal, and White. "What the…" I started. Suddenly, Jake walked in from a different room, dusting off his hands and glaring at the girls. "You may have max stealth skills, but I have player tracking for abilities. You should know that. And Asuna, Crystal! I expected more from you." Jake scolded, smiling.

"Hey! We had no clue what was happening! Blue and Sinon grabbed us and pulled us into the vents!" Asuna protested. Red suddenly spoke up. "Would anyone care to explain to me what the hell just happened?" He asked politely. I nodded in agreement, along with the rest of our bleary-eyed gang, who had woken up at the screams.

"Well, a certain group of girls decided it would be fun to sneak up and listen to Red and I talking about what Lt. Surge is going to do, considering who and what he is. I caught them, excused myself, and headed to our AC generator room, before having my trusty Staraptor use Featherdance to clog it up, blowing them out of the vent." Jake explained, smiling evilly.

"So you're sure you never plotted world domination?" Gold asked jokingly. Jake smiled at him, his eyes gleaming. "Oh, of course not! Not openly, anyway…" He trailed off. We all stared at him in shock. He suddenly burst out laughing. "Ahaha! Your faces are priceless! Of course I haven't! I've met people who have. But I've never personally seen the point. Too much work, too many variables." He said, through gasps of air. Green sighed on exasperation, before walking down towards the breakfast hall.

We all followed him, and got our favorite items at the breakfast buffet, most of which healed, boosted stats, and such. For a price. Jake got Pumki Berry bread, which cost 1,000 , for example. Or how I got well done Grumpig bacon (yes, in reality Pokémon were food according to Red and the others, who seemed perfectly at ease with eating Pokémon) and Pidgeot eggs, over easy. They cost the same amount. There were a whole bunch of things like that, most of which boosted Health, Resilience, or Attack. The really expensive items could boost most stats highly, but very few people could afford them.

Even Jake, who, due to his Berrybag, was able to produce most berries, minus the rare and ultra rare ones, couldn't (or wouldn't). They made a decent amount for him, and he spread it equally between us. And while most of the time, currencies exchanged between games and this death trap, only people from Alfheim or GGO really stood a chance.

Anyway, back to the breakfast. So we sat down at our usual large table, and waited for the last of our group to show up with their food. As Sky approached, a group of players under a guild sign approached us. They all had weapons out, and were trying to appear menacing. When they got to us, one man who had a level higher than the others came up. "Which one of you two is leader?" He asked Kirito and Red, who were sitting next to each other. Kirito stood up. "Me."

The man looked at him. "You're the great Black Swordsman?" He asked incredulously. "Appearances can deceive." I said plainly. "Okay. Listen. We're trying to get everyone out of this game as quickly as possible. If you ever want to help out, here's our card." The man said, tossing a card to him, before leaving. We all started at the card, before Kirito read it out loud. "The Titan's Hand guild. Working to get everyone out of the game." He said.

"Wasn't the Titan's Hand a minor offense guild in SAO?" Leafa asked, confused. "Yeah! It was the one Rosalia was the leader of!" Silica added. Pina chirped, as if to prove a point. "They honestly think we would work with them?" I asked, confused. "No. They plan on sabotaging you, bringing you to Rosalia, and letting her carve your beating heart out of your chest." Jake told him, after sending Gallant out.

"Yeesh. That sounds very painful." Black commented. "I think I'll pass." Kirito commented. We all laughed, before the big screen popped down. "Good news across Kanto! The news station has gotten enough employees to create channels like 'Pokémon Watch' and air 24/7! And along with that, we need all the help we can get at the Kanto Power Plant! Zapdos has struck once more with its devastating Legendary-powered Thunder attack, damaging the reactor seriously! The employees and Pokèmon are in danger, and Kanto could go without power!" A news reported exclaimed. A bunch of people, including us, got up as the lights flickered.

The second we were outside, we all hopped on our Flying Pokémon, noticing a flock of trainers headed from Pewter and Viridian City. Once we were airborne, we noticed that Trainers were coming from all directions. We caught up with all of the others, and landed at a safe distance from the flaming plant.

Suddenly, a player came over and took charge. "Hello to you all! I'm Riley, and I'm going to try to help you sort this out! Who here has an Electric Pokèmon?" He asked. Those of us who did raised or hands, including Jake and Red. "Okay! I need you on controlling and containing the electrical output, and if anyone can help rebuild the reactor, that would be helpful. But for that, we'll need ghost And poison Pokémon, because they're the only ones that can handle radiation!" He announced. Sinon and a whole bunch of others stepped up to the plate, Jake and Red tossing their Venusaurs to her, and giving us their belts of Pokémon.

They went off to contain and repair the reactor, while the rest of us were given instructions. "Okay! Fire and water types can out out and control the fire! Ground and Rock types can contain it! Anyone who has, please come now!" I grabbed Blaze, and Torterra, before heading off to contain the fire.

Kirito's POV

"Okay! Those of you with Flying types, send them up to get water from the river! And Grass types can help out by grabbing endangered workers and Pokémon!" Riley exclaimed. I sent out Sceptile and Staraptor, who did just that, along with a whole bunch of other Pokémon. "Ice types can be used to cool the reactor down! Those of you who have ice Pokémon or Pokémon with powerful ice moves, go!" Riley told us. I ran to Blue, and gave her Poli. "Psychic and Fighting types can lift debris and start rebuilding! Go!" I grabbed Gallant, and headed off towards the ruins to rebuild.

Jake's POV

Red, Black, Ruby, a whole bunch of other trainers, and I were all trying to contain and continue the output of electricity across the region, but it was slowly depleting. Then I realized what was wrong. "The reactor! It's still on, and is leaking energy faster than it can reproduce! I have to go turn it off!" I told Red. "I'll go with you!" He told me. "No! You'd be fried from the heat within minutes! But Hydreigon can keep me okay for a short while before I have to get him out!" I told him, darting into the flames. "Jake! Wait!" He started. But I never heard him. I had already entered the unsafe Zone with Hydreigon and his Safeguard as my only defense.

As I went in, I saw a very familiar Gengar. "Gengar! Can you keep the toxic radiation away from me?" I asked. He nodded. He wasn't my Pokémon anymore, but he still liked me. We went deeper in until I saw Blue's Blastoise and Poli spraying the reactor with water attacks, followed by ice attacks, along with a huge multitude of Pokémon. The smoke was starting to affect me and Hydreigon now, so I sent him out of the building at his reluctance.

When I got to the computer, I was surprised and relieved to find it intact. "Yes! Okay, let's see! It has a regular keyboard, so I should be able to bring up coded commands." I told myself, while opening the commands section. "Huh. Green button with Black star, then flip toggle switch." I commented, before my body was wracked by coughs from smoke inhalation. I checked my health bar, which was in the yellow. I had a foul environment sign warning, and the fire was getting closer.

I hit the star, but couldn't find the switch! I searched under and on the sides, but no luck! Suddenly, I found it on the side of the computer monitor! I hit it off, before coughing harder this time, noticing the sudden blackness closing in on me. Gengar caught me as I fell. "Get out of here, Gengar. It's not safe." I told him, while I suddenly heard a mix of cheering and people calling my name. Gengar teleported out, and that was the last thing I saw before everything faded to black.

Red's POV, 1 hour later

"Jake! JAKE!" I screamed, my lungs raw from the fading smoke. We were searching through the recharge of the Generator room along with a bunch of others, trying to find Jake. Suddenly, I tripped over something. When I looked down, it was a sword. Jake's sword, the legendary Clarent, King Arthur's sword of peace! It was a fire sword, much like his personality.

I knew I was close, and was now more frantic than ever. Jake never abandoned his weapons willingly. I found the main computer, where Jake said he'd be. I started digging through the rubble there, before finding Gengar pulling on my sleeve. "You used to be Jake's Gengar! You're Sinon's now, right? What is it?" I asked. He pulled me over to a second pile of rubble that was upturned, Jake lying down next to it. His health was in the very low red, and steadily dropping. I grabbed him as Gengar teleported us outside to the others.

Suddenly, I noticed a guy with bright red hair, and a tall man in all green. "Klein! Agil! Good to see you!" Kirito commented, running up to them. "Hey, man! Where you been? My wife's waiting over at that tree!" Agil told us. I numbly walked over with the rest of them. "Wait. Red. Who's in your arms?" Will suddenly asked me as he approached. I opened my arms to show Jake's unconscious face, and his rapidly dropping life points.

"Jake!" Many of the girls screamed. Most of the guys just sat there with a shocked look. "You can heal him, right?" I asked Asuna desperately. "There's a problem! You start healing from the amount of health points you lost! If he lost too much..." Asuna trailed off. "We have to try!" Sky exclaimed. They started saying a spell that took away his poisoned status, and then a powerful healing spell. But Jake's health was still dropping.

"No! No, no! Jake, I won't let you go like this! You can fight it!" I told him, shaking him. Suddenly, his health stopped, and started going back up. For about half a second. It went back down once more, until it hit zero. "Player Jake is dead. Ten second death sequence starts now." An announcer said from nowhere. "No!" Asuna cried, burying her head in Kirito's shoulder. Will sobbed deeply, shedding no tears. I openly cried on his fading body, before noticing Klein's behavior.

"No! No, I'm not having my little buddy die like this! Maybe no good deed goes unpunished, but this time out just got cut short!" Klein yelled. He brought out an item I didn't recognize, but Kirito clearly did. He gasped. "You still held onto it?" He asked. "Glad, aren't ya?" Klein asked cheekily, tapping it to Jake's fading avatar. Kirito started smiling, and he stopped crying. Jake's Pixels slowly stopped spreading apart, and he started reforming.

"Huh?" I asked confused. "In SAO, there was a special Christmas event with an ultra rare item drop. One that could reverse a death in the ten second sequence." Kirito explained, as Jake's avatar once again became whole, and his health bar was back at 100%. He groaned in my arms as I set him down carefully. Suddenly, he opened his eyes. "Where am I? I thought I was…" He trailed off, his eyes widening. He looked at Klein. "You didn't." He exclaimed. Klein just laughed giddily. "Of course I did! What better way to use it?" He asked, giving Jake an affectionate noogie. I smiled at Jake. "What better way indeed?" I told him. He smiled up at me, before we suddenly got tackled by everyone else.

"What did we tell you about this, you idiot?" Leafa screamed. The rest put in their statements as well, as Jake, who was on the bottom of the pile, was just trying to breathe, much less respond. I was right on top of him, and laughing with joy. When I finally stopped, everyone had gotten off of us. I stayed, though. "I'm glad you're okay." I told him. He smiled. "I'm glad you're not upset." He told me. I didn't respond. Instead, I just hugged him tight.

Pokémon Center, Jake's POV

Since the near-death experience, Red had yet to let me out of his sights. Agil introduced us to his wife, who was apparently equally powerful to him in real life and in-game. Klein was an all-around nice guy, but he seemed a little too crazy with women, and hadn't appeared to have changed one bit.

They had all apparently collected their Thunder and Rainbow Badges, but reported that all of Saffron was under control of a not-so friendly guild, so they quickly left. While we went to earn those badges, they would beat the Pewter and Cerulean gyms to earn their Boulder and Cascade badges, before meeting us in Lavender town.

I found out that, after I fainted, the reactor cooled down, and power started working again. Gengar had went to find Red, who quickly notified everyone else. Gengar promptly disappeared to protect me from falling debris as they searched. When Red dug me out, I had developed poisoning from the smoke, and was slowly dying.

I went over to the Nurse and asked to see Gengar. She brought me to him quickly. "Hey, Gengar! Thank you for saving my life." I told him. He held out a fist for me. I bumped it, laughing. "Who taught you that?" I asked. Suddenly, a picture of Gold flashed in my mind. "In gonna need to have a 'talk' with him." I told Gengar, laughing harder now. I dropped a pile of Bitter Aspear berries in front of Gengar.

"We can't find a Poffin maker yet, or a Pokéblock machine, but I'm searching. For now, here's a little thank you." I told him, before leaving.

When I reached our newly rented common room in the center, I noticed Will writing on the couch. "What'cha writing?" I asked him. "I'm writing how the strength of Legendaries far surpasses normal Pokémon." He told me. "Jake! You're bunking with me tonight!" Red called from the side door. He was shirtless, and looked like he had just finished brushing his teeth. "Sure!" I told him. "See you in the morning." I told Will.

I walked into Red's and my bedroom, before doing my nighttime routine, and falling straight on the bed. "Good night, Red." I told the boy next to me, before falling asleep.

Red's POV

I looked at Jake's sleeping form. He was two years younger than me, but was forced into a situation where he's had to act twice his own age! No sixteen year old should have to go through this! And yet, he coped so well. "Good night, Jake." I told him, before going to sleep myself.

 **Surprise! Early chapter, my audience of three! I hope you enjoyed it! Anyway, consider this an entertaining short while waiting for something really interesting to happen! But no spoilers! I have to have some secrets, you know!**


	9. Vermillion City and the Thunder Badge

Vermillion City, Jake's POV

"We're finally here! Two days going around Saffron because of that Jackass guild. But we're finally in Vermillion." I cheered. Leafa gasped when we got there. "The bay is huge!" She exclaimed. "Yup. Vermillion city is know as Kanto's port city. It has a thriving trade industry." Blue explained.

"Hmm. Where's the Pokémon center?" Diamond asked. "Yeah. We should probably check in." Pearl agreed. We walked down into the city, and started looking for the Pokémon center when we noticed what looked like construction projects. "What's this?" Sinon asked one of the workers, who had a Conkeldurr. "As you know, a lot of people in the game already had high skills! So we're putting that to use and building houses and stuff with a new 'Construction' skill. A lot of in-game skills can get you some really good jobs." The worker explained.

"This is really great! With this, we could totally work faster! If everyone's setting up the game and such, we can move faster to get out of this hellhole! Once every few months, the tournaments take place right? And the winner plays the Champion of the region to get a prize and move to the next region!" Asuna commented. "Well then let's get a move on!" Gold complained. We all entered Vermillion, only to see a large battle right in front of the Pokémon Center. "What's going on?" Sinon asked. "Apparently someone was talking smack about that really powerful Guild. Team Darke? And a Senior Officer heard and challenged them to a battle." A Nurse said next to us. Two girls were presently fighting each other, one with an Empoleon, and one with a Trevenant.

The Team Darke girl was clearly winning with her Empoleon. It had just frozen Trevenant, and was viciously Slashing it. The girl looked to be about seventeen, and had purple hair, most likely meaning she had played Alfheim Online as an Imp. She was dressed in a Team Galactic uniform. The other girl was desperately searching in her bag for something to unfreeze her Trevenant, and was probably nineteen. She had regular Blonde hair, and was most likely new to the VR world. Suddenly, Trevenant's HP bar shattered, as did the Pokémon himself. "Trevenant! No!" The girl screamed. "Now you're out of Pokémon. So I'll give you one last chance to take back what you said about team Darke, and I'll end this battle." The team Darke girl offered. A lot of people were yelling for her to take the offer. But the Blonde held her head up high and looked her opponent in the eye. "I will never take it back." She responded.

"So be it." The other girl told her, before gesturing to her Empoleon. It ran at the Blonde, as everyone else watching started screaming! I threw in my Pokéball in front of the Empoleon, as did at least seventeen others. Most of which were my friends. I saw my Luxray, along with a Gardevior, a Salamence, and a Zebstrika. All of our Pokémon blocked the girl from being hurt as the Empoleon slammed into the wall of Pokémon. I stepped out. "There may be a no violence rule in play in the town, but if you attack us, since we're not in the duel, all you'll do is damage yourself." I told the Darke member. She growled, staring at me. "Stay out of this. This doesn't involve you." She told me. "Actually, it does. When you're about to kill someone over words, it involves anyone who's willing to help." I argued. Suddenly, we heard cars pull up. "This is the police! We have you surrounded! All civilians must evacuate the premises at once!" A man announced over a megaphone. Everyone quickly scrambled away as the girl growled. She hit the button to end the duel, before jumping onto a nearby roof. "We'll meet again very soon!" She called, before she threw out a Fearow, which quickly carried her away.

I looked at the player names from the duel screen. "Mizuki and Sonya." Green commented from behind me. "Yes. I am Sonya. I grew up in Russia, and was in college when this came out." The blonde, Sonya, agreed. "Mizuki. Wasn't there a Mizuki in SAO, under the Knights of the Blood Oath?" Kirito asked. "Yeah. But it may not be the same person. I mean there's probably seventeen thousand Mizukis. However, there is one way to know. That Mizuki had a unique Claws weapon. I made it for her. It's name was Eviscerator." Lisbeth commented. "Either way, not what we're here for." Asuna said. "True. Now let's go to the Vermillion Gym." Blue offered. "You, earning a badge fairly? And enthusiastically? That I'd like to see." Green scoffed. Blue pouted, as the rest of us laughed.

As we walked towards the Gym, we saw a sign for the S.S. Anne. "Should we?" Red asked, smiling slightly. "Well, it costs a lot. But it's supposed to be worth it, cause it takes you to the Safari. The Pokemon depends on how many badges you've earned." Yellow said, reading the sign. "Maybe after." Crystal offered. We kept on walking towards the Gym, before seeing a Police Car pull up to it. "Why is there a Police car in front of the gym?" Leafa asked. We looked to see who got out, only to see Lt. Surge! "Surge is in charge of the police department?" Red asked in shock. "Apparently so." Will agreed. "You kids want to challenge my gym?" Surge asked, looking at us. "Kids?" Gold protested indignantly. "You're only sixteen, Gold. I'd say that kid is the perfect word to describe you, especially considering your maturity level." Silver offered, making Gold pout.

Crystal sighed, before dragging us all in. As we entered, we saw buttons and large poles. As we walked around, we also saw trainers. "To pass my gym tests and get to me, you'll have to hit the buttons and stop the electric currents flowing between the gates! The trainers will give you advice on how to do so." Surge told us from the end of the platforms. Red walked over to the nearest button, which was red. Suddenly, I noticed that there were all sorts of colors of buttons, and the gates each had three different colors. "Red, wait!" I called. Right as he stepped on the button. Suddenly, we heard an electric current striking something. Bolts of electricity raced up Red as he lost HP. He howled in pain as he convulsed on the floor. Finally, I slam tackled him off. When I got off him, Red moaned incoherently. I looked at his HP bar and saw a sign. "Temporary Paralysis? Seriously, Red?" I asked, sighing.

"Shot not on carrying him!" Emerald called. Everyone else started voicing it as well. "What are you all, twelve year olds?" I asked. "Maybe. But you still have to carry him." Kirito offered, smiling. "If I didn't max out my strength skill, you'd be carrying him for me." I commented, before throwing the nineteen year old expert trainer over my shoulder. "Don't need to be carried." Red muttered. "Move your legs, and I'll believe you." I told him. Red moaned, before giving up. We walked over to the nearest trainer, who had a sign in front of him. Battle? Yes|No it read. Will clicked yes, before sending out a Nosepass that he caught in the Mountain Pass on the way back from the Power Plant. The CPU sent out a Magneton at level 67.

"Hah!" Will laughed. We had trained very hard, and our Pokémon were all now at level 95. "Nosepass, use Gravity!" He called. Nosepass wiggled its arms, and increased the gravity, causing us all to have more trouble standing. Poor Sky actually had to be picked up by Kirito, as her Strength skill couldn't handle the increased gravity. "Earthquake." Will followed up with that, causing Nosepass to stomp on the ground. When it did, the platforms started violently shaking as we stumbled around! Luckily, due to the Magneton being doubly weak to ground type moves, it only lasted for a few seconds. When it ended, the Magneton had fainted. "And now for the piece of advice." Sky commented, standing up straight once more. "To open the gate, find the switches in reverse." The boy said.

I looked at the colors. "Hmm. The colors are Blue, Orange, and Purple. So maybe we hit purple first?" I offered. "No. First we get all of the clues." Kirito said, pointing to another CPU. "I'll fight him." Asuna offered. When she challenged him, to our surprise, the player pulled out a Hariyama! "Zen Headbutt!" Asuna called, throwing out her Metang. Metang charged at the Hariyama, who responded with a Body slam. They collided, before bouncing back. However, Metang was Paralyzed! Asuna quickly tossed it a Cheri Berry, but the opponent's Hariyama had already used Smelling Salts! I gasped, knowing the effect of the move. I chucked Red in the way of the attack, as everyone yelled in shock and stared at me. Red's HP went into the yellow, but the attack was blocked, and his paralysis faded away.

"Thanks, Jake." He said, getting up and rubbing his stomach, which had taken the majority of the blow. "What?" Leafa asked, confused. Yellow snapped her fingers. "Of course! Smelling salts does double damage to opponents with a status condition like confusion, paralysis, or sleep, but it also removes the effect!" She explained. Red nodded, before grunting in pain. I lifted his shirt, to see severe burns from the attack, as he hunched over. I quickly took out bandages for him, wrapping them around his waist carefully. When I was done, they vanished, and so did the burns. His health went back up to full, and I noticed his six-pack as I pulled his shirt back down. "Maybe next time just cast a spell to heal me." Red offered. "Consider this revenge for when you made a bet with Gold that you couldn't hogtie me and keep me like that for three hours." I offered, smiling. He sighed in defeat. When we got back to the group, Asuna spoke up. "The trainer said the second switch is blue. Do either of you get what that means?" She asked.

I thought for a second. "Hit the switches in reverse. Blue is the reverse of Orange? Okay, let me think. Primary colors are blue, red, and yellow, and secondary colors are green, orange, and purple. Each secondary cool only has one color not in it. For orange, it's blue. For green, it's red. And for purple, it's yellow. Wait! That's it! Blue would be the opposite of orange, because it doesn't create orange! So the opposite of purple would be yellow!" I explained. We went over to the blue button, and I hit it. I didn't get shocked, so we walked over to the orange button. Kirito approached it carefully, as we got ready to save him if he got shocked. He hit it down, and sighed in relief as it worked. We walked over to the yellow button this time, and Sinon slammed it. We watched as the electric current passing between the first gates disappeared, letting us advance to the next platform. There was a new color sequence, but Gold smirked and walked up to the reverse of the first color, yellow. He was about to step on the purple button before Crystal grabbed him. "Wait until we know the clues, idiot." She told him. He laughed, embarrassed, rubbing the back of his head.

I walked up to the nearest trainer cpu, a girl. I clicked the challenge screen, smirking and sending out Torterra. She sent out an Electabuzz against him. I instantly had Torterra use Dig to avoid the Electabuzz's Ice Punch. When he popped back up, he knocked Electabuzz back, causing it to faint. The trainer recalled her Pokémon, and I smiled. "White refracts into seven colors. Only those colors are key." She explained. I looked towards my friends in question, but they only shrugged.

When we walked up to the next trainer, Red stepped up, cracking his back and knuckles, and making many of the girls flinch in disgust. "I'm definitely feeling up for this." He commented, starting the battle and sending out Pikachu against Voltorb. "Let's see whose electricity is stronger!" He said, pumped up. He had Pika use Charge, massively boosting its Electric type attack damage. The Voltorb tried using Sonicboom on Pika, but Red just nodded, and Pika used Thunder on the poor orb, knocking it out and disrupting the Sonicboom with the secondary round of thunder caused by the Lightning attack. He just smiled when he won, and gave me a knowing look, as he had taught me everything I knew about Pokémon. "Next color over." The trainer said, causing us to look at the blue button next to him. "Ideas, anyone?" I asked. Everyone shook their heads. "So we move on to the next CPU." I decided.

As we did, I noticed that this was the final gate. And the final CPU. So that meant that this was our last chance to get answers on the gate. Sky challenged the trainer to a battle, showing the trainer's Jolteon at level 83. She sent out her Rhydon she caught as a Rhyhorn in the Mountain Pass to fight it. "Sand tomb!" She called. Rhydon encased the Electric dog Pokémon in a swirling storm of sand that did constant damage to it. "Now end it with Rock Blast!" She called, causing Rhydon to rip out part of the ground and chuck it directly at the opposing Jolteon, fainting it. When it was down, the CPU sent out a Pikachu to attack Rhydon. Sky just called out, "Magnitude!" Rhydon brought up his hands, and the ground started shaking. We all stumbled around as a Magnitude 11 was put into effect, instantly ending the Pikachu! We waited to hear what the trainer had to say.

"The first button is green." She told us. Sky went over and stepped on the button, as the top electrics current faltered. "If green is the first one, then how do we solve this?" Sinon asked. "Well, they said only spectrum colors are important, and to choose the next color over, which was green rather than blue." Asuna offered. "And green comes after yellow in the rainbow!" Will realized. "So the next button we need to hit is indigo, for the blue gate?" Leafa asked. "Let's try it." I offered, going over to step on said button. I pressed down lightly, and sighed with relief when I didn't get shocked. "And the last two colors are Red and Green!" Lisbeth told us, pointing to the gate. Red went over to the orange button, while Silica went to hit the blue button. When they did so, the gate's electrical current winked out of existence. "Come on!" I told the others, walking up to Lt. Surge's platform. When we got there, he started laughing.

"Congratulations! You kids solved my puzzle! Now, I will decide the order for the battles." He told us. The big screen up top showed our order. "Red! You're up first!" He called. Red smiled as he walked up. He tossed out Venusaur to go up against Surge's Voltorb. "Vine whip!" He called, causing Venusaur to snap out tendrils from his flower and pick the electric ball up, slapping it repeatedly. "Spark!" Surge called. Voltorb electrocuted the vines, damaging Venusaur and making him cry out in pain. "Sleep powder on the vines!" Red retaliated, Venusaur using his tactics and ending it with a Solarbeam on the sleeping electric ball. Surge smiled, before sending out Magneton.

"Iron defense! Screech!" He called. "Cover your ears!" Green yelled. I followed advice as the sound of Metal on metal could be heard, followed by one of the most painful sounds imaginable! The Magneton started screeching at full volume, it being reflected off the metal wall in front of it to create a magnified version, with the physical sound waves being visible as they coursed into Venusaur and the rest of us, draining our health. I opened one of my Pokéballs, before calling out. "Roar!" I called to my Luxray, who started roaring at full volume. It didn't make it onto the field due to a battle being in effect, but combined with Jiggly's Sing, and Naty's Echoed Voice, it was powerful enough to counteract the magnified effects of Magneton's attack.

Soon enough, Venusaur was called back by Red, before Snorlax was sent out. He was sound asleep, unfortunately. "Snore!" Red called, unfazed. Snorlax started up one of the most powerful Snores I'd ever heard, blasting back Magneton and ending its screech. "Sleep talk!" Red called. Snorlax rolled onto its side, before rolling violently into the Magneton. He smashed it into the wall as he increased his speed, decreasing his health very slowly as he ground away at Magneton! Pretty soon, Magneton fainted. Lt. Surge still wasn't worried as he sent out Raichu. Red smirked, sending out Pikachu.

"You know, I can't stand the Anime, but I do like irony." He commented, nodding to Pika. Pika promptly ran at the Raichu in a volt tackle. "Counter it with charge!" Surge called. When Pika got close, he suddenly changed tactics, flipping into the air, slamming his tail down on Raichu with a crackling sound! Raichu stumbled back as Pika slammed into him full sprint. "That must have been a Volt tackle Iron Tail combo!" I commented. "It was so cool!" Sinon cheered. Red smiled at us as Surge recalled Raichu, walking over to the Kanto Champion. "Well done! You've earned my respect and my badge." He told Red, clapping him on the back. He handed Red the Thunder badge. Red smiled at me as he walked to sit next to me in the stands.

"Next will be Kirito!" Surge called. Kirito smiled at this, before stepping into the field. He didn't even have to switch his Pokémon once. He dominated the field with Nidoking's Earthquake. Asuna used his same strategy with Metagross, along with Silver and Steelix, Will and Nosepass, Ruby with Swampert, and so on. Finally, it was my turn. I was third to last in our group, before Sinon and Leafa. I sent out Castform first against his Magneton. "Sandstorm!" I called. Castform instantly started whipping up a fury of sand that bit into Surge and I. Magneton, as a steel type, wasn't affected, and Castform transformed into his rock type form to combat it. "Foresight!" I told him. Castform started focusing in order to make his next move a guaranteed hit. "Now! Round!" Surge called. Magneton started hitting Castform with pulses of water, doing more damage each time. "Weather ball!" I called.

Castform launched a ball of air that took on the sand swirling around, before slamming into Magneton. I smiled as Surge recalled his Magneton, before sending out voltorb. "Weather ball again!" I called. Castform followed my instructions and lobbed another cloudy ball at electrode, which quickly gained a harder, gritty consistency as it absorbed the sand. "Now! Mirror coat!" Surge called!" Voltorb spun in a circle, bringing up a shimmering shield around it, which absorbed the Weather Ball, before blasting it back at Castform too fast to dodge! "No!" I yelled, as the ball plowed into Castform, knocking him down into the red and forcing me to send out my next Pokémon, Torterra.

Surge just smiled at this. "Use bulldoze!" I called. Torterra roared, before slamming into Voltorb at full speed, smashing into it after picking up a massive amount of earth. "Very clever, using a physical attack so I can't use Mirror coat against it. But I still can use Explosion!" Surge called. My eyes widened in shock. "Torterra, stop!" I called. But it was too late. Voltorb started glowing, before blowing up with a massive BOOM! When the dust faded, I had recalled Torterra, and Surge had sent out Raichu. "Venusaur! Use toxic!" I called, sending him out. Venusaur almost instantly started spewing massive amounts of toxic sludge from its flower, covering almost the entire field the second it touched down.

Surge simply responded by spitting out some of it with an outraged look on his face while I giggled. "Raichu! Use Swagger and hidden power!" Surge called. "Dodge it, and follow up with venoshock!" I called to Venusaur. Raichu blasted out a wave of burning red energy that Venusaur couldn't dodge, and while he was stunned, Raichu finished it with a taunting grin. Venusaur roared in pain as he was burnt by the fire type Hidden Power. "Your Venusaur's flower is closed for protection, so you can't use Synthesis. Now what?" Surge taunted me. "Aromatherapy!" I called to Venusaur. It growled, before launching leaves at raichu. "Crap!" I yelled. "That's right!" Surge laughed. "Venusaur, use toxic again! This time on yourself!" I called.

Surge lost his smirk. "What?" He asked, confused. "I'm confused." Silica whispered to Leafa. "Exactly!" I said. Venusaur started puffing out pollen from his flower, purring as it touched his skin and the burns faded. "You used a confusing command, knowing it would do something beneficial!" Surge realized. I nodded, smiling. "Now! Venoshock!" I called. Venusaur roared, blasting a geyser of poison at Raichu. "Fry it with discharge!" Surge called. The attacks collided, creating a massive amount of steam that covered the field. And when it finally went away…

Outside Vermillion city gym

"I have to say, for a second there, I was really nervous." I commented to my friends as we walked out, rubbing my brand new Thunder badge. "I didn't doubt you for a second." Sinon offered. "That's because you went waaay overkill on Surge cause of the manga." Kirito sighed, exasperated. Sinon just chuckled, embarrassed. "So! Who's up for that trip on the S.S. Anne tomorrow?" Yellow asked. "I am! I'd love to see what the Safari has to offer!" I spoke up. "Me too. Think we'll get any good Pokémon?" Will asked. "Maybe, maybe not. Who knows?" Asuna offered.

"But tonight, it's late. We should check in at the center and get some sleep." Leafa pointed out. "Yeah. Cause I'm not sure about you guys, but I'm exhausted!" Silica chuckled. We all laughed as we checked into the Pokémon center hotel, doing everything we needed to, before going to sleep.

 **Hey, loyal fans! I am SOO sorry it took so long to make this, but consider it a holiday present. Enjoy, and please leave reviews! I love listening to your advice, and while I can't promise the next chapter won't be before 2018, I really hope you enjoy every word that's written in every chapter!**

 **See you all in 2017!**


	10. Chapter 9: Showcase at the Safari!

**Hey guys! I'm not sure about you all, but I LOVE school breaks. Means I have time to write a chapter for you guys! So please enjoy and review!**

Will's POV

The first thing I heard when I woke up was suppressed giggled outside my door, followed by shushing and flurried footsteps. I yawned, stretching, before opening my door. "I swear, if you set up another prank for me I'm gonna-woah!" I yelled at the end, as I stepped outside my room and got yanked up to the ceiling! Almost immediately, I heard laughter from everyone else as I felt someone yank my belt with my Pokéballs off my back. "Really, guys? You could at least give me my Pokéballs!" I protested, glaring at Blue and Sinon. "But that would take away all the fun!" Simon giggled. "Tell you what. If you can guess how we did it, we'll cut you down." Blue offered. I looked up, noticing the net I was in was clearly a web, before I felt something crawling on my back. I picked it up, before jumping (or trying to) with surprise. "Spin!" The little Spinarak greeted me.

"You used Jake's Spinarak that he caught for the Pokédex?" I asked. They both nodded. "There's no rule against having more than six Pokémon as long as you only have six in your party!" Sinon giggled. "Spinarak, Bug bite!" Jake called. Spinarak immediately opened up its pincers on my hand, before scuttling up to the top of its web and cutting it down. I landed with a thump on the floor, groaning. "Could you have at least dropped me gently?" I groaned, as the others laughed. "Here's your Pokémon back!" Blue tossed me my belt, and I put it on, rubbing my back, which I landed on. I watched curiously as Spinarak crawled into Jake's backpack.

"So how does the Safari work, exactly?" Kirito asked as we exited the hotel. "Well, it's kind of a unique system. The more badges you collect, the more areas you can explore, and the more of an area you can explore. However, unlike other systems like the Pokémon league or professor's laboratories, there's only one Safari that can be accessed by every port. And each zone is designed for a certain type, and gives you certain Pokémon that can only be found there, or are very rare. Like for example how the Pokémon tournaments are now just monetary rewards because each Pokémon possible has been given out. You could find those same rare Pokémon in the safari zones. If you were to beat Sabrina, for example, you might be able to find a Ralts easily in the psychic zone. But each zone only gives out a max of five Pokémon species, and their level is equal to the player's." Asuna explained.

"Cool! So what are some ultra rare Pokémon?" Sky asked excitedly. "Well, there's a very big list, but a few are the dratini line, ditto, the cleffa line, starter Pokémon, which are still rare even in safaris instead of ultra rare, the nido evolution line, Tyrogue and its line, etcetera." Leafa offered. "Anyone actually want any of those?" Jake asked. Most of us shook our heads. "And something you should know: All regional gym badges do determine what Pokémon you will find." Jake offered, placing Spinarak's ball back in his bag.

"What is that bag, anyway? How can you actually enter it?" Gold asked. "It's not a bag. It just looks like one." Jake started. "What?" I asked, confused. "You really thought a bag could cost almost all of what we earned minus when we got to Vermillion?" Jake started in disbelief. "It's a zip portal. Essentially, it has its own menu that allows you to summon items from a large house or guild base you can purchase, and it allows you to go to the berry fields on your land or whatever you need, but you have to actually find it in order to explore it and such. Sort of like a bonus mini-quest. And each item is stored or made somewhere different. Like how we have a forge, a spell library, an enchanting room, berry fields, an expanding storage unit, a Pokémon nursery and training field, an eighteen-type expanse for our Pokémon when we're not using them, and a garage. But it also does function as a bag as well." He explained. "Wow. That must have been a lot of code." Red commented. Jake nodded, smiling.

As we approached the docks, we all stopped before getting on. "And we're sure we're doing this?" Red asked. We all nodded. Kirito stepped up in front of us, prompting a menu to pop up. Would you like to board the S.S. Anne to go on the Pokémon safari? Yes|No It read. Kirito clicked yes. How many are boarding? The message changed. Kirito typed in 23, and the message switched again. Please press here to pay 23,000 Poké. Kirito pressed it, as we all passed through. When we got to the S.S. Anne, the Captain was waiting at the gangplank. "Welcome aboard the S.S. Anne! I'm Captain Milo. Don't worry, I maxed out all of my seafaring skills in previous games. Even Water magic in Alfheim online!" He laughed. "Nice to meet you!" Silica greeted him. "How many people are coming on board?" Green asked. "Generally around 100, but the boat can hold 250 max. Counting the staff members, we can probably hold 150 customers." The captain said thoughtfully.

"That's a lot of people. How long do you dock for?" Lisbeth asked. "Oh, we don't dock for longer than thirty minutes! The trip to the safari is an hour, so we go back and forth and dock constantly. That way my crew can catch a break between, but no one gets left behind for long periods of time. Of course, my crew and I aren't constantly here. We shift every day for a seven-captain roster." The captain explained. "Smart system." Asuna commented. "Indeed! We came up with it ourselves." The captain laughed again. Suddenly, a bell tolled. "And that's our cue to get on! Come up, and I'll tell you exactly what you can do on our boat." He told us. We boarded it, and almost immediately I saw people relaxing all around the boat, clearly enjoying themselves. "Our facilities include a grand pool, non chlorinated so Pokémon can enjoy it too, a Pokémon duel zone, a game room, a dining hall, and of course everyone does have a quarters of their own, though people rarely use them." He told us. We all nodded as he went up to the control room, before going down to the pool.

"Wow! Look at all the Pokémon!" Yellow exclaimed excitedly. She was right. The pool was massive, and had Pokémon like Blastoise, Swampert, and even Gyarados! I smiled, changing into my swimsuit with the others, and throwing out Dragonair, who still hadn't evolved (possibly by choice) and Swampert. Jake threw out his new Tentacruel, much to the surprise and fear of other pool goers, Asuna threw out her Empoleon, and Kirito threw out his freshly caught Sharpedo, as well as his Stoutland that he finally took out of the PC to level up. Silica surprised us by throwing out her Eevee, which immediately yipped and jumped in the water happily, while Lizbeth threw out her Floatzel. Finally, Leafa threw out her Tympole and Vaporeon, Sinon threw out her Blastoise, and Sky brought out Meganium.

As we hung out in our own little area of the pool, we were all laughing and playing with each other. Kirito and Red were racing with Poliwrath and Gyarados, and Blue and Sinon were comparing and beautifying their Blastoises. Ruby was trying to get Jake to enter Atmo, who was flying around in his rainy form with Fofo, in Pokémon contests, while Asuna and Empoleon were playing with Meganium and Sky in the shallow end since Meganium couldn't swim well. Sinon's Gengar pushed Gold off of Lisbeth's floatzel every time he tried getting back on while Lizbeth was laughing in a float of her own, while Leafa was taking turns diving with Green, Crystal, Yellow, Omastar, Quagsire, Golduck, Vaporeon, and Tympole.

Silica, Sapphire, Platinum, and Diamond were relaxing, with Silica holding Eevee, Sapphire was swimming next to Relicanth, and Diamond and Lickitung were next to Platinum and Empoleon. Black and White were making out in their own area that everyone else avoided, and Emerald and Pearl were splashing Silver and his Feraligatr, and laughing whenever trainer or Pokémon snapped at them. I, meanwhile, was floating on Dragonair while Swampert was swimming lazily around us.

"Hey, Jason! You want to have a water battle?" I called. Ruby immediately shrieked, as Jake paddled over to me, smiling in relief. "Thank you." He told me. The others all stopped what they were doing to watch. We hit the duel icons for each other, as Asuna decided to referee for us. "As Jake only has one water Pokémon, Will will be limited to one water Pokémon as well." She declared. I nodded for Swampert to come forward, causing Jake to smirk. "Going for the type advantage?" He remarked as I hopped on Swampert. I just smiled, before Asuna called, "Battle Start!"

"Bulldoze!" I immediately exclaimed. Swampert roared, before paddling extraordinarily quickly at Tentacruel, before slamming into an invisible barrier in front of it! Jason just smirked at me, as Tentacruel brought down its protect. "Mud bomb in both hands! Rapid fire!" I called. Swampert nodded, before materializing large orbs of mud in both hands, lobbing them as fast as he could make them, but Jake just smiled again. Just as the first orb was about to hit, a shimmering appeared on Tentacruel's scales. Suddenly, instead of sticking and damaging Tentacruel, the orbs bounced off and fell back on Swampert and I! The others all started screaming or groaning as mud got everywhere in the pool, before Gengar teleported it away. "I taught him that!" Red cheered, as the others just laughed at me, as I was now covered in mud.

"Now, Tentacruel! Poison Jab followed by Wring Out!" Jake called, smiling. Tentacruel darted forward with impossible speed, smacking Swampert repeatedly with glowing purple tentacles, before hoisting us out of the water and crushing Swampert beneath me! When he finally let go, Swampert was poisoned and weak, as Jake smiled. "End it with Ice Beam!" He called. Tentacruel opened its beak, and, with a keening cry, shot a bright blue blast that Froze Swampert and I! Ice encased my body, stopping at my head so I could talk. Swampert got a frozen icon on his health bar, and I had an immobilization and low temperature warning on mine. Jake giggled as the Duel was declared over. Tentacruel screeched in triumph, before Jake patted one of his orbs in approval.

"I finally figured out your strategy! Defend, and then strike fast and keep your opponent off balance!" Red exclaimed, smiling. "Wrong. I don't have a strategy! I change it according to the battle!" Jake explained, laughing and rubbing the back of his head. We all stared at him, jaws dropped, as Kirito and Asuna sweatdropped. "Why is that not surprising " Kirito asked, chuckling. "Could you at least unfreeze us?" I asked, my jaw chattering. "Oh! I totally forgot, sorry!" Jake responded. "Halri tespa spati kondo vea!" He chanted. As he finished, a fireball formed, before slamming into me and Swampert. The ice covering us sizzled, before melting away completely. I sighed in relief, as Swampert grunted in satisfaction.

I pulled out a Full Restore from my bag on the side of the pool, before spraying Swampert with it. "There you go, Swampert. Rest up, okay?" I told him. He smiled at me. Suddenly, a bell rung. "Attention, passengers. The S.S. Anne will be docking in ten minutes. Please be prepared to exit and enjoy your stay on Safari Island." A woman announced. "Guess that means we should change!" Asuna offered. We nodded, getting out of the pool and changing into regular clothes, as the entire island was a Safe Zone. We also recalled our Pokémon, minus Red's pikachu who sat on his shoulder, and the girls' Eevees, which they held, and Star, Jake's Starly that was perched on his shoulder. And finally, when the ship was docked, we got off of the boat.

Jake's POV

Red immediately rushed to the closest tree, hugging it tightly. "Oh, land. Finally!" He cried out happily. "I was so worried something was going to happen again." He sighed happily. I just giggled, as Pikachu was clearly quite pissed at having had to hold on for dear life as Red ran. "Careful, Red, or Pikachu might shock you again!" Blue sing-songed. Red just smiled. "Pikachu would never shock me! We're buddies." He replied. Pikachu smirked, before sending electricity racing through Red as he yelled out in pain. We all laughed as he collapsed, before I walked over to him. "Need some help?" I offered, holding out a hand. He smiled, grabbing it as I hoisted him up. "Okay. So now that that fiasco is settled, where do we go?" Will asked. "Probably to the entrance hall?" Leafa replied, raising an eyebrow as she pointed to the building about 100 yards away.

Will chuckled, embarrassed. "Yeah… probably should have thought that one through." He commented. "Ya think, smart guy?" Lizbeth asked, smiling. Will immediately froze up, before opening his mouth. I ran over, however, and placed a hand on his shoulder. He turned to face me, with a haunted look on his face. "Will, I know. I know. But it's over. He's dead. He can't hurt us anymore." I told him. He nodded shakily, as Lizbeth just stared, very confused. I'll explain later. I mouthed to her.

When we entered the building, the first thing I noticed was-"Woah! Look at that wall!" Gold exclaimed, pointing towards the back-most wall. We all stared, murmuring to each other about how cool it was. The back wall was covered in blown up Gym badges from across the regions. On part of each badge was, among other things, a signature from its gym leader, and the environment the badge created. And below the badges were gates where a man was waiting. One I recognized quite well.

"Mr. Yano!" I called, running over to him. He turned towards me, and when he saw me, he smiled. "Little Grey! Or should I call you 'Jake'?" He asked me, laughing. "Jake works in here. What are you doing here?" I asked. He smiled. "Well what do you think? You know I always play the games I make!" He chuckled. "But why are you here, at the safari?" I asked. He smiled. "Well, it is my safari! I'm staying here! I'm the… what's that guy?" He explained. "The Manager?" I replied, smiling. He laughed. "Oh, that's it! I always forget his name!" He exclaimed. "Jake, you know this guy?" Red asked.

"Mr. Yano was one of the creators of this game with me! He created everything on the safari and gyms. Don't let his gray hair and wrinkles trick you, though. At sixty-seven, he's one of the toughest players I know!" I introduced him to Red and the others. "And you must be Red. You know, I've been involved with Pokémon since it first started all those years ago, but I never imagined that one day I'd see my characters practically leap off the page and into real life!" He told Red, smiling. "You helped create Pokémon? Wow!" Sky squealed. "And who are you, you little cutie?" Mr. Yano asked, picking her up and twirling her around. "I'm Sky, and I'm thirteen. I'm a huge fan of your work, and started traveling with these guys when I saw Kirito and Asuna were with them!" She explained. Mr. Yano turned to the Black Swordsman.

"Now you, I definitely remember. We met a couple years ago at a seminar, do you recall?" He asked. "Actually, yeah. It's great to see you again." Kirito laughed. "Has your work with robotics improved?" Mr. Yano asked. "Definitely." Kirito replied. Mr Yano laughed, patting his back. "Good boy! Someday you're going to change the world with your work, I know it." He told Kirito, who smiled. Mr. Yano smiled sneakily at us, beckoning us closer. "You know, normally we charge a fee of 500 Poké per person in order to maintain the upkeep of this place, but for you guys, I'm gonna get you a discount. 100 per person sound good?" He asked, chuckling. We nodded. "Thank you, Mr. Yano!" I thanked him. "No problem at all!" He laughed, ushering us in.

He walked over to a computer console, placing his hand on it. Almost immediately a screen popped up for him. "Wow! Is that a Game Master console?" Kirito asked. Mr Yano turned towards us, shushing us very quickly. "Can't have people knowing, can we?" He asked. "But does it give you full Admin access?" Asuna asked. "Unfortunately not. Only Satoshi has full access. I just have access to the Safari." He explained. "That sucks." Gold commented. "Yes, but what can you do?" Mr. Yano sighed. Suddenly, my bag rustled. "Looks like you've got a little friend!" Mr. Yano chuckled. My Spinarak popped out. "Spin!" It said.

"Oh! Mr. Yano, this is Spinner, my Spinarak. She's so cute, don't you think?" I explained. "She most definitely is." He agreed, scratching her chin. Suddenly, the door in front of us opened up! "Oh! That's your cue to enter! As you walk in each area, the gates will scan your badge case. That will determine what parts of areas you can explore." He explained, before ushering us out.

When we walked out, the first thing I noticed was that we were in an open field. "What's this?" Leafa asked. Around us were 18 gates with various type symbols above them, along with the one we just entered from. "Okay. So we have the Boulder, Thunder, and Cascade badges. That means we can access the Rock, Water, and Electric areas. Which one do we go to first?" Asuna asked. "I'd like to check out the electric zone." I offered. "I'll go with!" Red cheerily agreed. "Personally, I want to explore the water zone." Sky said. "And I want to go into rock." Kirito said. "Then we should split up." Will decided. We all nodded, and went in our three groups to each zone. Red, Will, Lizbeth, Leafa, Black, White, and Yellow and I all entered the electric zone, which was a massive power plant.

"Anyone see any Pokémon?" I asked. However, when I turned around, only Red was next to me, as we were holding hands when we walked in. "Where'd they all go?" I asked. "Dunno. But the door's still here, so it can't be that bad. Red commented. I smiled at him. "Then let's go find some Pokémon." I told him. We started walking up and down the various catwalks, until suddenly Red crashed into nothing! A sign popped up in front of him as he peeled himself off of the invisible barrier. Not enough badges. Area restricted. It read. Red and I just started laughing, before we heard an electric buzz behind us. We immediately turned around, and saw an Elekid playing on a beam. "Aww. It's so cute!" I squealed. "Do you want it?" Red asked, nodding his head to Pikachu, who jumped off of his shoulder. "Can you do it without hurting him?" I asked. He smiled, as Pika scampered up to the beam.

"Pi! Chu chu pika!" Pikachu told Elekid, pointing his tail at me. "Kid?" Elekid asked. "Pikachu!" Pikachu replied. The Elekid stared at me for a few seconds, before hopping down to us. It walked up to me with its usual frown, before smiling and raising its hand "Kid! Elekid!" He said, smiling. I picked him up, giggling. "I'm gonna name you Volt." I decided. Elekid replied, "Ki-kid!" And seemed happy with the name.

Red smiled at me as Elekid hit the button on one of my pokéballs, getting taken inside. I immediately opened it once more, and he immediately latched around my neck. However, as I hugged Red for getting Volt for me, Pika started growling on his shoulder. We turned, only to see a group of Magnemite behind us. "Uhh." Red said very eloquently. "Magnemite! MIITE!" They chorused, before levitating towards us.

"RUUUUUNN!" I screamed. I held onto Elekid tightly as I ran towards the door as fast as I could, Red right on my heels with Pika in his arms. As we were running, however, the Magnemites used Reflect over the door! Red and I both slid to a stop in front of it, turning to face the horde of Magnemite. I threw out Blaze, who roared loudly as he got out. "Overheat!" I yelled. Blaze nodded, producing an ultra hot flame on his tail, causing the Magnemites to one by one faint. Finally, there was only one left. I threw a Pokéball at it, and we waited as it shook around on the floor. Finally it clicked, and we sighed in relief, as it meant the Reflect went away, and I had a new Pokémon! Blaze snorted, smirking at Elekid. "Ki! Ele-le!" Elekid told him, holding out his hand.

Blaze took it, only for Elekid to shock him powerfully, as Red and I laughed. When Blaze finally stopped twitching, Elekid was laughing, and Blaze glared at him, but was clearly trying to keep himself from smiling too. "Good job, Blaze. Come on back, Volt." I called, opening their Pokéballs. They both returned, as Red and I stepped out of the Electric Zone to meet the others.

When we got back into the open field, most of the others were already there. "What's got you all hot and sweaty? Have a little too much fun in there?" Gold joked. If I hadn't already been red from heat, I would have blushed the color of a tomato. Red, meanwhile, was stuttering while seemingly trying to come up with a comeback. "We were cornered by Magnemite and I had to use Overheat." I explained. Gold just raised an eyebrow, as the others giggled. "So what new Pokémon did you guys get?" I asked.

"Kirito got me a Rhydon!" Asuna offered, before pulling out her own Pokéball. "And I got a Horsea." She offered. "I got a Feebas!" Sky squealed happily. And Asuna got me a Froakie!" Will commented, holding up the Bubble Frog Pokémon, who was presently sleeping. "Aw. He's so cute!" Silica commented. "What about you guys?" I asked those who were in the Electric zone. Will smiled. "I also caught a Tynamo!" He told us. "A flaaffy." Lisbeth offered. "And I got a Heliolisk!" Leafa cheered. "Cool!" I told them. I took out Magnemite and Volt. "This Magnemite is the only troublemaker who I caught. And the cutie hanging from my neck is Volt!" I explained. "An Elekid!" Crystal exclaimed. "Ohhh, I totally want one now!" Blue squealed, picking up Volt. "Maybe you can get Green to get you one." I chuckled. He immediately hit me, but didn't turn down the idea, I noticed.

As we exited, I noticed it was getting dark. "Anyone know the time?" I asked. Silence. I looked around, wondering what happened to everyone, before I realized that all I could see was black! I opens my mouth to scream, but no sound came out! As I stared into a void of endless black, I couldn't help but wonder, Is this what death feels like?

But then, everything came back to me all at once! I found myself on the ground next to the others, and on top of Red, splayed out as if I had fallen. I looked around, confused, as I realized everyone's Avatars had suddenly gone out. Their eyes were just black voids. "They're glitching!" I realized, as I sent out their Pokémon in case anyone else had come to early. This must be because I'm closer to the hospital than most people. I realized. This had happened last time too. Even poor Mr. Yano was collapsed on the floor, his Pokéball belt in his limp hand.

"Okay, guys. I know the ship's coming in a few minutes. Can you help me drag everyone to the docks?" I asked, hoisting up Red and Sky onto my shoulders, as they were closest to me. It slowed down my speed considerably, but my maxed out strength skill allowed me to carry them with relative ease. I placed Sky gently on Terra, before I climbed onto Drieger, my Hydreigon, who took off towards the docks. I looked back, and smiled as I saw that. Blaze had taken Gallant, Lux, and Volt on him, as Terra carried the smallest Pokémon such as the Eevees. The others all got their trainers on their backs, and took off as well, headed for the docks. Suddenly, I felt Red snap awake! He jerked, yelling out, as I tried to keep holding onto him! "Red! Stop squirming or I'm gonna-" I started, before Red fell!

"Drop you. Crap. RED!" I screamed, jumping down after him. I saw Dreiger fly down towards us, but he wasn't going to make it in time. However, a gray blur next to me did. Star! "Star, fly away! You can't help us!" I yelled, as she grabbed her talons onto my arm, flapping her little wings with all her might. "No! Star, go!" I yelled to her, before she started glowing. "Star?" I asked softly, before the light blinded me for a few seconds! Star's talons grew in size, as did her entire body, as she evolved into a Staravia! Our descent slowed tremendously, but we were still too close to the ground, with no Pokémon nearby to catch us! Star started glowing again, as I gasped softly. "A double evolution." Red whispered from below me. She grew even bigger, and developed a plume on the back of her head, as her now powerful wings flapped and picked us up. "Star! You're a Staraptor!" I cheered. She screeched in agreement, as she brought me back to Hydreigon. "Great job, Star! Thank you!" I told her, hugging her.

"Yeah. I would have been a goner without you. Who knew you had it in you?" Red chuckled. "Staraptor! Torap!" She replied. "I think she's saying she did." I giggled. "Were we just taken to a hospital?" Red asked from her talons, now fully occupied on him, since I was on Dreiger. "I think so. I can't think of any other explanation." I offered, as they placed us on the S.S. Anne.

When the others finally woke up, I decided to lie down on Terra, against his tree. "You look like you've had quite the day!" Captain Milo laughed. "You have no idea." Sinon agreed. I sighed tiredly as he walked off. "I think that tomorrow, we should get some sightseeing done instead of all of this terror and fighting. good?" I asked. "Definitely." Lizbeth muttered from her Floatzel. "We could go to the Celadon City Mall!" Blue offered. "Shopping and you? That sounds like a bad idea." Green spoke up. "Did Green just… make a joke?" Gold asked in shock. "Wow. We really are tired." Red cracked, as we all burst out laughing.

When we finally got back to the hotel, Spinner crawled out of my backpack once more. "Hey, girl! I totally forgot you were in there!" I exclaimed. "Spin!" She replied. I chuckled, taking out a Pomeg berry for her to eat. "You're tired too, huh? What did you do all day?" I asked her, smiling. After I said that, she scurried into my backpack, before coming out backwards, dragging something covered in silk. When she finally had pulled it out all the way, I took the item from her and unwrapped it. "Where'd you find this?" I giggled, looking at the Pokémon Contest flyer. "Spin! Spin Spinarak Ka-ra!" She told me. I laughed. "I wish I could understand what you're saying." I told her. She didn't respond, however. She had disappeared in my bag, most likely traveling back to her habitat at home. I smiled tiredly, going into my room and changing into my pajamas.

When I had finally done everything I needed to, I opened Volt's Pokéball. "I guess you're my only little guy in my party now, huh?" I chuckled. "Elekid!" He agreed, as we got under the covers. I smiled at him, burrowed under the covers like a little kid, as I finally went to sleep.

 **Hey guys! What did you think of today's chapter? Please review about anything you like, dislike, or even if you just want to say something completely irrelevant! However, I will be having two votes for what the group does next. The first one is whether or not they split up.**

 **And the second vote is for what they do next. Do they: 1) Go to Celadon Mall for some shopping/chaos? 2) Go do a Pokémon Contest a few chapters early? 3) Go find their Guild house and decide they're gonna become some better version of the Aether Foundation?**

 **Also, finally, if anyone can successfully guess the move Jake used that I didn't name in his battle with Will, I will give you a surprise prize that may or may not majorly influence the story!**

 **You choose! Read and Review, people! This story in particular lives off of them!**


	11. Chapter 10: Contest Clash!

**Hey guys! Didn't get as many reviews as I would have liked for my last chapter, but hey! That's okay! Besides, I got enough, so I'm posting a brand new chapter this week! I'm making this my bigger story! Also, the death count it now at 20,000,000 out of 411, 374, 500 people. And I got 2 votes for the contest, and 1 for the mall, so I'm able to fill this up. Here goes!**

Jake's POV

"Finally. Why does Celadon have to be so far?" Lisbeth groaned as she slid off of her Rapidash she had recently caught. We had all taken to riding the Pokémon we caught, as it was faster. However, as a group we tried to level a lot more than most people, both out of necessity and simplicity. I got off Luxray, patting him gently, with Volt hanging on my neck again. "It's not that it took so long. Only a month. We just kept on getting stopped by CPU's and wild Pokémon. And practice battles, alchemy and magic practice, quests…" Will started. "Okay, okay, I get it!" She laughed. "So what do we want to do in Celadon aside from the Gym?" Silica asked. "Oh! I've always wanted to do a Pokémon Contest!" Leafa offered, holding up the flyer Spinner found. Ruby immediately squealed, grabbing it. "There's Pokémon contests here? Oh, thank goodness! I thought I was going to have to wait for the Hoenn region and I was not going to be happy and-" He started, before Red cut him off. "Really? But Pokémon contests are so boring!" He groaned.

"Hey!" Ruby protested, glaring at him. "I think they're cool. I'm up for it!" I commented. "Did I say boring? I meant totally awesome!" Red immediately backtracked. Most of the others sweatdropped, as I giggled. "Foot, meet mouth." Will commented. "Got that right!" Gold chuckled. "Okay. So we're definitely doing Contests today, but who's participating?" Green interrupted before Red could embarrass himself more. "I am." Kirito spoke up. "Me too!" Asuna agreed. "Definitely me." Lisbeth said. "Sounds like fun!" Silica offered. "I want to do everything and anything in this world!" Sinon exclaimed. "Contests aren't really my thing…" Will trailed off. "Oh, come on! Live a little!" Sky protested. "Eh. Why not? Could be fun." Crystal decided. "I'll do it." Yellow spoke up. "I'm definitely doing it!" White offered. "Okay, so we have Blue, Ruby, Leafa, Will, Sky, Kirito, Asuna, Jake, Lisbeth, Silica, Sinon, Yellow, Platinum, White, and Crystal. Anyone else?" Gold asked. Suddenly, a hand went up in our group. I looked towards the source, and started laughing when I saw the flustered face of Green with his head down and his cheeks red!

"You?" Red asked, laughing. "Yes, me!" Green snapped. "Big bad serious Green wants to do a contest?" Gold chuckled. "It's been my dream since I was a kid." He muttered under his breath. "Aww, baby boy wants to fowwow his dweams?" Gold chuckled. Green snapped his head up to glare at Gold, who held his hands up immediately. "I'll stop." He said. We all laughed as we officially entered Celadon, and made our way through the city to get to the Contest Hall. When we entered it, we immediately walked over to the Pokeblock machine. "Okay. Who wants to make pokéblocks?" Platinum asked. Diamond, Sky, Asuna and I all raised our hands. "Okay. Before we choose what berries we want to use, we should choose which contest we want to do." Ruby pointed out. "You're right. Okay. What Pokémon is each person using?" Kirito asked.

"I'm using Volt!" I spoke up. "I'm going to use my Horsea!" Asuna said. "I'm using Bonee." Crystal offered. "I think Chuchu would be good for this." Yellow decided. "I'm using Jiggly." Blue exclaimed. "Definitely Fofo." Ruby declared. "Considering I haven't found a Dawn stone to evolve her yet, in using my Snorunt." Platinum spoke up. "I'm going to use Lilipup." White said. "I'm gonna use my Flaaffy." Lisbeth told us. "I'm thinking I'm gonna use Rufflet." Will decided. "Definitely Vulpix." Sky offered. "I'm taking Whismur." Sinon offered. "Vanillish." Leafa simply said. "I'll go with Litleo." Silica chose. "And I'm taking Teddiursa." Kirito finished, smiling. "You have a Teddiursa?" Asuna asked. "I found her in the bushes on route 8." He explained.

"Okay, so then clearly we're going for Cute Contests, and we'll have to perform in groups if we don't want to use an entire day. I'll go with Asuna, Crystal and Blue, Yellow and Ruby, Lisbeth and White, Will and Platinum, and the other eight can go separately, as I doubt that they want to lose, even to each other. Works?" Kirito asked. We all nodded. "Wait. Green, what Pokémon are you using?" Red asked. Green shot him a glare, but Red didn't back down. Finally, Green backed down. He opened his Pokéball, revealing a Growlithe! "Aww. He's so cute!" Sky squealed. Her vulpix jumped out of her arms and barked at Growlithe. "Vul!" Growlithe started wagging his tail immediately. "Lithe!" He replied. "aww. They're playing!" Leafa cooed. "Okay. Let's start making Pokéblocks, people!" I exclaimed. Diamond, Asuna, Sky and I all walked over to the machine, where we each took out a berry.

Asuna and I both took out Kee berries, while Sky and Diamond took out Magost berries. "These should make some high level Pokéblocks." Diamond determined. He hit the start feature, and the machine started up. We added flour and milk, and then ground the berries into a paste in the blender. We mixed the dough and paste together, before shaping them into blocks and putting them in the oven. When the timer dinged a second later, there were sixteen Pokéblocks on the tray, all bright pink and fluffy. "Wow. Those look really good." Gold commented, drooling a little bit. He reached for one, but I hit his hand with a spoon. "No touching!" I told him, as he groaned in pain and rubbed his hand. "Hey! Look! Our Pokéblock making skills went up." Diamond commented. He was right! Under our cooking skills, our Pokéblock skill had gained 60 points.

"Cool! What level are the blocks?" Will asked. "48. Everyone take one!" Diamond replied. We all grabbed one for our Pokémon, and Volt happily took mine from me. "Ele! Kid." He exclaimed. "I think he likes them." I laughed. "Let's go register." Kirito decided. When we got to the desk, the attendant turned towards us, before gaping at our large group. "I assume you don't want to be put in the same round?" She asked. "How do they work?" I asked. "Well, there are three rounds: The appeal, the move contest, and then battles. It's tournament style blocks, with each the worse half of each group getting eliminated. During the battle portion, a final half are eliminated, and the rest win. However, that only applies for the normal contests. The super contest, only eight make it into the battle and the four with the highest scores win. Hyper contest, only four make it, and two win. And then in the master rank, only one person wins per competition." She explained.

"Cool! So this round we can have four per group!" Kirito decided. "Okay. So who's participating?" The attendant asked. Kirito started talking in detail with her, as I looked up the rules to the contest. "Apparently we have 30 minutes to accessorize and beautify our Pokémon before the appeals." I offered. "But none of us have accessory kits!" Lisbeth protested. "They're given to you in there. As you rank up your skill and your Pokémon's skill, and the contest they're in, you can use more and better accessories." I explained.

"Okay! The contest starts in seven minutes! Kirito, Asuna, Sky, and Sinon, you're first up!" The attendant declared. We walked into the audience doors while the four of us participating entered the contestant entrance. About half an hour later, an announcer popped up from the stands. "Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to today's Celadon city normal rank Cute contest!" She declared. "Today we have 20 people participating in the contest! And first up is Sally with her Duder!" A sixteen year old blonde rose up with a geodude with sparkles covering him. It actually hurt to look. We all clapped politely for her, before they went back down.

"Next up is Sky with Pixie!" The announced declared. Our group all cheered for her as she came up with her Vulpix, who had bows on all three of her tails and one on her head. We all awwed at her, and it was clear she was a shoe-in for the battle portion, especially with Sky's contest outfit. She was wearing a sky (just like her name) blue dress with pink lace going from her shoulders and curling around her waist, and ruffles on her shoulders. When she went down, I nudged Red, who was sitting next to me. "What do you think I should wear?" I asked, smiling. "He wants you in all spandex and sitting on his lap." Blue giggled. Immediately, both Red and I blushed the color of his namesake as I hit her and the others laughed.

We mostly ignored the other acts until it was finally only Kirito, Asuna, and Sinon left. "Next up is Kirito with Ursa!" The announcer called. "Ursa?" Green asked, his eyebrow raised. However, when Kirito came up, we all immediately focused on him. Because it was practically impossible not to! He was wearing his traditional jacket, but underneath was a glittering black shirt with ruffles, complete with black tights and a top hat! "Oh." I started. "My." Lisbeth followed. "God." Leafa finished. At the sight of his outfit, we all were laughing hysterically, him glaring at us until he got sent back down. "He so does not portray Cute!" I giggled. "Next up, Asuna and Seasea!" The announcer declared. At this, most of us perked up. We were excited to see what the serious girl of us would bring to the table.

When she came up, however, we were all stunned by her gorgeous outfit. She was wearing a beautiful plain white silk dress, and ballet flats, with only her red ribbon in her hair. "Wow." Will commented. "Wow is right. The last time she looked this good was for valentine's day with Kirito!" I agreed. And Seasea had bubbles covering her tail, and finished the look with a couple rhinestones on her 'wings'. When they went down, we were all still in shock. "And finally, Sinon and Whisper!" The announcer declared. Simon rose up with her Whismur, who was somehow holding a balloon, and had bows and fluff on its ears. "Aww. So cute!" White squealed. "I know!" Yellow agreed. And Simon didn't look bad either. She was wearing a stunning ruby colored dress, her hair was put back and long, she had her special Siren's tear pearl necklace on and her meteorite bracers to complete the look.

As she blew a kiss to the crowd, she started going back down, before the curtains closed. "Ladies and gentlemen, a brief intermission while our judges determine who stays and who goes." The announcer said. Ruby was furiously grooming Fofo while we waited, but the rest of us were getting busy talking. "Think Kirito's gonna make it?" I joked. "With that costume, I think he might be laughed out by the girls!" Will chuckled. "Ladies and gentlemen, your attention please! The Moves portion of the contest has now begun!" The announcer called, the curtains opening with all of the remaining ten contestants. However, as they did so, Kirito appeared to be one of them.

"First up is Sky and Pixie!" The announcer said. Sky smiled as she stepped up. "Pixie! Disarming voice!" She started. Vulpix let out a sharp cry that had us all melting over just how cute it was. "Follow it with growl, play rough, and rest!" Sky declared. Vulpix let out a soft growl before jumping up, and finally curled up into a circle and laid her head down. "So cute!" Blue squealed. "She's gonna be impossible to beat." I chuckled. "And Sky earns full points!" The announced declared. "Next up is Lizzy!" He called. A girl with brown hair and a caterpie stepped up, prompting our disinterest. "So if there's ten now and only five make it to the next round, what do you think is gonna happen with that fifth person?" Red asked. "Either they'll battle a robot, or they'll automatically win a ribbon." Green spoke up. "You're probably right." Blue agreed. "And that's it for the moves portion! The judges have decided!" The announced called.

"Wait, what? Over already? We missed the others!" I groaned. "Well, we didn't miss the battle!" Red offered. The others and I all sweatdropped. "Of course that's what you care about." Leafa sighed, smiling exasperatedly. "The people moving on are Sinon, Asuna, Tracie, and Ollie!" The announcer explained. "Aww. Poor Sky." I commented. "And the player who had perfect scores in both the showing and move segments, who has officially gotten first place is Sky!" The announcer finished. Immediately, we stood up cheering, as the crowd roared. I could hear Sky squealing from across the stadium, as she ran and hugged Asuna, who was laughing excitedly. "Good for her." Lizbeth commented.

"The players fighting will be Ollie and Sinon, and Asuna and Tracie!" The announcer declared. "This should be interesting." Silica commented. As the stadium split in half for each battle zone, Sky joined the judges' panel and Kirito sat down next to Will and I. We all laughed at him, as he glared at us. "You know that costume is your permanent costume, right?" I chuckled. He grabbed me, his eyes wide. "No joke? You're kidding!" He protested. I giggled, shaking my head. "No!" He moaned. I just smiled back at him, before someone tapped him on the shoulder. We both turned around to see who it was, before Kirito broke into a smile. "Nishida!" He exclaimed. "Long time no see, kiddo!" The old man chuckled. "Is this the fisherman you told me about, Kirito?" I asked. "Yeah. This is Nishida. He caught the King of the Lake on floor twenty two of Aincrad!" Kirito told me. "You certainly helped." Nishida chuckled. "And you must be Jake. I've been told a lot about you as well. Though you've both grown since I last was in contact with you!" He finished.

I smiled. "You worked at the internet security company, right, ToTo Highspeed?" I asked. He nodded. "Unfortunately, after the disaster that was SAO, we got shut down. But as the head of security, I got quite a pretty penny before singing my swan song! Gave most of it to my family, of course." He chuckled. "Well it's great that you don't have to worry anymore." Kirito offered, smiling. "Well, I wouldn't say that, kiddo! I'm still an old man! But right now the only things I have to fear are heart attacks and the possibility that I might one day get a Dragonite at the end of my reel!" He chuckled. We both laughed at this, causing him to smile. "You know, lately nothing makes me happier than putting a smile on people's faces. I guess in a way that's why I've continued playing VR's after SAO." He chuckled.

I smiled. "That's a great goal. I bet a lot of people could use you." I told him. He nodded. "Yup! That's gonna be my goal here while you all are off getting us out. I don't really care which one of you wins the tournament and faces each elite four, because I know you'll win. But just remember that there's more to life than completing the game." He told us. Kirito placed his hand on his chin in thought, before seemingly coming to a decision. "Nishida, would you like to be the first member of our new guild?" He asked. Nishida's eyes practically bugged out of his face at that! "You made a guild? Wow! Definitely!" He agreed. Kirito and I smiled at him, before Kirito sent him the invite. He immediately clicked yes, before the announcer came back. "Well, looks like I'd best be going now. But whenever you need advice on a water Pokémon, I'm your guy!" He told us, getting up.

As he left, the announcer declared Asuna, Sinon, and Sky the winners, prompting our applause. When they were all done, we rushed backstage. "You three were great!" I immediately praised them. Sky squealed excitedly, hugging Kirito. "I'm so happy! I got first place!" She exclaimed. "You have a serious talent for these. Ruby better watch out, because I think that you're a real contest star in the making." Sinon chuckled. Ruby glared at her, but she just smirked in reply. "Asuna, you were absolutely stunning! You need to enter in the beauty contests the first chance we get! Because you will dominate." I offered. "You really think so?" She asked. I smiled. "Have I ever been wrong about this sort of thing?" I asked her. "Well there was that one time against the dragon when you claimed that Kirito could use Excalibur to fight against the flames." Lizbeth offered, smirking. I pouted.

"How was I supposed to know that you needed a certain level of mastery to use unique sword skills it offers?" I protested. Kirito winced, rubbing his shoulder. "You know, I'm still feeling the effects of that blast. Constant pains in my back." He grunted. "I could realign your spine with a hammer." I offered, glaring at him. He immediately put his hands up, laughing nervously. However we all just laughed at his behavior, before the bell rang for the next contest to start preparing. "Guess we have to go." I commented. "Lizbeth, Crystal, Green, Silica!" The attendant called. I patted Green on the back for comfort as the rest of us made our way back to our seats.

Red's POV

Most of the contests droned on and on for me, and a few times either Jake, Ruby, or Blue would hit me so I would wake up. However, I did keep track of who won ribbons: Green (surprisingly), Crystal, Asuna, Silica, Sinon, Lizbeth, Sky, White, Platinum, Leafa, Ruby, Yellow, and Blue all earned ribbons, with Platinum, Ruby, Sky, and Silica taking first place. Will and Kirito were the only ones who lost, Kirito for his hilarious costume and Will because he apparently wasn't big on Contests to begin with. But finally, Jake was up in the last round of the day. It was 5:00 P.M., and there were 16 people in the round. But I was waiting patiently for Jake right until the end when he was called last for presentation. "Think Red's finally found his motivation for watching a Contest?" Will joked. I hit him lightly, but didn't take my eyes off the stage. "Finally, it's Jake and Volt!" The announcer declared. As they rose up from the center, I blushed bright, well, red, as I noticed that Jake had actually taken Blue's advice to some extent.

He was wearing a fire red vest with a white skintight spandex shirt, and bright red spandex tights, complete with black shoes. Even his hair was spiked up like flames, which was a very hot look on him. And Volt was holding a balloon in one hand, and with the other he had a small stuffed doll, of what I couldn't see, and Jake had completed the look with a red and white cap. "Wow! So adorable! Look at that Elekid!" The announcer gushed. "I don't think Red can tear his eyes off Jake to look." Leafa joked. "I can still hear you." I pointed out. "Oh, we know. And we can see you." Sinon commented wryly. I blushed once more, immediately crossing my legs in an attempt to hide my embarrassment as I pulled my cap lower to try and hide beneath it. "Careful. We don't want to make him mute again." Green got in on the fun. "Green! You made a joke!" Blue gasped. "I do have a sense of humor, you know." He replied.

"Clearly." Black chuckled. "Aww, come on, guys, don't be so mean to Red. It's not his fault he can't talk to Jake about his feelings. He's a guy!" Yellow pointed out. "As a guy, I'm offended, but also as a guy, Red, at the very least I'm seriously jealous of what you're packing away." Gold spoke up. Immediately, both Sinon and Crystal slapped him. "Oww! Why did both of you have to slap me?" He whined. "Because that was even worse than your usual pervertedness." Crystal replied. "Eh. I'd give it a seven on the scale. You should hear some of the things he says before we go to sleep." Pearl commented. At this, most of the girls and a few of the guys glared at Gold. He just chuckled nervously, before the announcer caught our attention once more.

"Next up for the moves portion are Jake and Volt!" He declared. Jake smiled, waving towards us as he and Volt stepped up. "Captivate, followed by attract and confide!" He called. Volt waved his arms at the audience, before touching them together over the left part of his chest, followed by him calling out, "Ki kid!" "Now! Return!" Jake declared. Elekid buzzed softly, charging forward before slamming into a target. He finished it by jumping onto Jake's shoulder, as they hugged each other. "Now that's a performance!" Gold cheered, while the rest of us clapped. However, when I heard a couple wolf whistles from the audience, Yellow and Leafa had to push me down so I didn't get up and find who did it. On stage, Jake just blushed as he walked back to his place in line.

"Wow! I had no idea that Jake was good at contests!" Silica commented. "You kidding? I remember when we were little, he insisted on having every member of his party get every possible ribbon. He managed to get a Torterra a master cute ribbon!" Blue replied. "How do you know these things?" Will asked. "I have my ways." She replied, smiling sneakliy. "Pesky woman." Green muttered. "And now for the battle portion! Jake will be fighting Rhiannon, and Sylvia will be fighting Axl!" The announcer declared. We all turned towards the battlefields, and saw Jake in the corner closest to us. He was up against a girl with a Clamperl, and while normally this wouldn't be an issue, most electric attacks in contests were labeled as Cool or Tough. "Magnet rise!" Jake started it off with making Elekid immune to ground type moves. "Follow it up with Charm and Attract!" He called. "Clamperl, aqua tail, quick! Then use confide and return!" Rhiannon countered. Clamperl rose up in a tide of water, smashing into Elekid, where he batted his eyes and smiled at her. The Clamperl opened its shell, and Elekid put his head near it so he could seemingly hear a secret.

However, Clamperl smashed its shell down on him, as he stated trying to shake it off. When he finally did, Jake called out, "Rest! And follow it up with sleep talk!" Elekid lied down as he fell asleep, and just as Jake opened his mouth once more, Rhiannon spoke up. "Mimic, then snore!" She called. "Sleep talk!" Jake shot back. Clamperl closed its shell before a rumbling could be heard from it, causing it to rattle and blast Elekid back. However, Elekid responded with a spark jumping from him into Clamperl with a massive CRACK!

Clamperl spun a couple times, before finally opening up once more. "And time's up!" The announcer called. "Let's add up the scores! In fourth place, Axl! In third place, Sylvia!" He started. At this, both Jake and Rhiannon cheered and hugged each other. "In second place, Rhiannon! And in first, Jake! Rhiannon and Jake, please go to the front desk to accept your ribbons!" The announcer declared. When they contestants had all walked off, we got up and went to the front desk to meet Jake. "You were so great! No wonder you wanted to do this!" Asuna commented. "Thanks!" Jake chuckled. "You really were! You were handicapped since you couldn't use electric attacks, but you still found a way to win and defeat me!" Rhiannon agreed from behind us. "Thank you. But you came pretty damn close to beating me!" Jake responded. "I'm just happy I got a ribbon." She chuckled.

He smiled, walking up to her and holding out his hand. "Friends?" He asked. "But definitely rivals in Contests." Rhiannon agreed. "Done." He agreed, before she grabbed his hand and they shook. They both got the message that the other had agreed to be their Friend, and Rhiannon smiled one last time (1), before leaving. "She was nice." Jake commented. "Wow. You know, I'd make a joke that only gay guys win contests, but I think you kind of proved my point!" Blue chuckled. "Hey!" Green protested. "I still say it's debatable." She replied, grinning. He growled, lunging at her, as Blue laughed and ran away. "Guys! Not again!" Yellow protested, running after them. "I guess we should follow?" Kirito asked, with me and Jake nodding.

When we finally caught up to them, they were panting in front of the Celadon City mall. "Really, Blue?" Crystal sighed. "Well at least now we're at the mall." Sinon offered. "Good point! Let's go in!" I decided, stepping in. As we walked in, we all stared at the massive inside of the mall! There were stores everywhere, a food court, even a Battle arena! As we were walking by, a woman came up to us with a flyer. "Hi! Have you heard about the Poké-X run?" She asked. We stared at her blankly. "No." Will spoke up. "Oh, you'll love it! The winner gets a shop right in the front of the mall!" She started. "Well, that's okay, we don't really want-" Kirito started, before Lizbeth slapped her hand over his mouth. "Continue." She spoke up. The woman laughed. "It's a race from here to Fuschia city! It goes through all eighteen type biomes, and you can use all of your Pokémon. The only rule is you can't attack other players, and you can't use moves on yourself." The woman explained.

Lizbeth's and Jake's eyes lit up. "We have to do this!" Jake replied. "Of course! Just click here!" The woman replied, gesturing to the flyer. "Wait! Jake, take my Empoleon!" Asuna interjected. "Thanks, Asu!" Jake replied, taking Empoleon's Pokéball. Jake and Lizbeth both clicked on the flyer, before vanishing. "Would you like to watch? It's just P15!" She offered. We all smiled, nodding. "Of course! Just hit the back of the flyer." She commented, flipping it over. On the back, instead of a trail map, it said in big letters, WATCH. We all clicked it, me being the final person, as we teleported to a screening room. "One of the advantages of the virtual world." Kirito chuckled.

Jake's POV

"The race begins in 1 minute!" The announcer called. I smiled at Lizbeth. "No matter who wins, we share the property?" I asked. She nodded. "Jake? Lizbeth?" A woman spoke up. We turned to her, before I burst into a smile. "Sakura! Alicia! What are you doing here?" I asked. "Alicia Rue and I are racing to win a fusion nursery/berry store!" Sakura replied on top of her Gogoat. "You really think you'll beat us?" Alicia asked from on top of her Salamence. I smiled from on top of my Luxray. "The first zone may be forest, but there are electric, ice, and dragon zones in there! Good luck!" I chuckled. She just smirked at me. "10… 9… 8… 7… 6… 5… 4… 3… 2… 1… GO!" The announcer called. At this, we all took off. Alicia flew above the trees while Gogoat sped up in his specific terrain with Sakura on his back, Luxray, Lizbeth, Rapidash, and I right behind Sakura.

Lizbeth took care of the grass and big types as Luxray and I guided her safely through. However, the next zone was Electric, complete with bright yellow rocks and a massive storm overhead. Luxray immediately sped up when he touched the electrified ground, with Gogoat not being particularly affected, and Rapidash having a little more trouble. However, the people behind us were all having a lot more, and Alicia was the only trainer wit a Pokémon with high enough speed and agility to dodge the lightning bolts in the air. However, immediately after Electric was Dark, which was quite literally a pit of black! "Lizbeth! Stay behind me, and stray close to Luxray!" I called. Sakura, thinking smart, also got close to us as we entered the pitch black void. Almost everything was totally dark, while Rapidash was able to give off enough light for Sakura and Lizbeth to follow Luxray and I, as Luxray was able to see in the dark.

We jumped over crags and rocks, until finally we saw a wall of black! We kept on racing through, finding ourselves in a massive burning forest! Rapidash ran ahead of both Luxray and Gogoat, Gogoat being significantly slowed by the burning terrain. We were jumping over burning trees and flames, until Sakura and I both heard a CRACK! And saw a tree falling right in front of us! "Bulldoze!" Sakura called. Gogoat raced ahead of me, slamming into the tree and destroying it! Afterwards, it slowed down to Luxray's speed once more. "Nice!" I called. She just smiled at me, before we saw that we were literally almost out of the woods! In front of us was a giant expanse of ocean!

I grabbed Empoleon's Pokéball, throwing it out and jumping from Luxray as we crossed zones, landing on Empoleon as I returned Luxray. "Surf!" Sakura called. As Empoleon sped down the Ocean path, I gaped in shock as I saw Gogoat running on top of the water! "I thought you couldn't teach Pokémon HM moves in this game?" I asked. "You don't have to." She replied, smirking. "Impressive." I commented, as we caught up to Lizbeth on Floatzel and Alicia Rue in the lead. "Hey Alicia! Now would be a good time to take out a different Pokémon." I chuckled. "And why's that?" She asked. "Because we're about to hit the ice zone." I replied, pointing towards the ice floes appearing more and more. She gasped, returning Salamence and throwing down a Dewgong, who barked happily as he swam to catch her. "Talk about being forced onto level ground with the rest of us." I chuckled.

"Not for long." Sakura replied, sending out Lapras as we hit the Ice zone. "Why not?" I asked, Empoleon and Dewgong sliding with Floatzel and Lapras. "Because of that!" Sakura pointed to an avalanche heading right for us! "Ice beam!" I called. Empoleon started blasting a beam of ice up off the ground as the others followed my lead and created a path above the massive wave of snow. However, right beyond the Avalanche was the Earth zone! Complete with a biting sandstorm and dunes. "Torterra!" I called, right before we touched ground once more. Sakura threw out a Hippowdon as Alicia threw out Rhyperior, and Lizbeth took our Tyranitar! Our Pokémon all barreled through the sandstorm with ease, barely stopping when they hit the Rock zone, a massive cave! However, when we got to the end, avoiding falling stalactites, all I saw was an expanse of sky! And Alicia was about to fall through since Rhyperior got an advantage from the rocks!

"Flying Zone up ahead!" I called. Alicia shrieked as she returned Rhyperior, being flung into the vast sky before she took off wit Salamence! I threw out Staraptor, while Lizbeth threw out Pidgey, and Sakura called out Togekiss! We all were laughing and cheering as we explored the vast sky around us, before I noticed something up ahead. "What… is that?" I asked, pointing to a castle in the sky. "That must be the fairy zone!" Sakura replied. When we got closer, we saw a picturesque scene right out of a fairy tale, as Togekiss sped up dramatically! When we got close to the castle, however, inside the gates was a nightmare come to life! We entered them, going into a massive expanse of dead woods, shrieking wind, stormy skies, and thousands of gravestones! "What is this?" Sakura shrieked, as the trees suddenly came to life and started trying to grab at her! "It's the Ghost zone! Togekiss is part fairy, the natural enemy of ghosts!" I replied.

We all were racing as fast as we could to get or of the awful zone, but when we finally got to the house, it suddenly melted away! And we became surrounded by pools of bubbling smog and toxic air! "Oh! Ugh! The poison zone!" I warned, switching to Magnezone, who was not in the least bit affected by the horribly toxic environment. Lizbeth swapped out for Gloom, and Alicia took out Arbok! Sakura swapped out for Nidoqueen, grimacing. "I love my Queenie, but I never want to see this again!" She groaned, Queenie rumbled in agreement, as we suddenly reached a massive factory! The others quickly swapped out their poison types, Lizbeth back for Rapidash, Sakura for an Aggron, and Alicia for a Skarmory! "You chose a Skarmory?" I asked, surprised.

Alicia nodded. "I think she looks so cool!" She replied. "Well I guess, but I figured if you had a bird Pokémon you'd have a Swanna or something similar to help against Salamence's weaknesses." I explained. "Look out!" Lizbeth called, pointing at a steel beam swinging right at us! "Steel wing!" Alicia called. Skarmory's wings shined, before it sliced through the metal like it was hot butter! "Woah." I commented. "Did I forget to mention that I trained her really well?" Alicia chuckled. "Exit dead ahead!" Sakura called. We all looked towards the exit of the factory, as things got brighter and brighter, before we were suddenly flying with the ground above us! There was a crystal ceiling below us, and all kinds of sharp, warped turns. "This must be the psychic zone!" Sakura commented.

"It's so strange!" Alicia spoke up. "Bubble!" I called, magnezone swerving to avoid the strange blue-tinted orb. More bubbles kept on popping up as we dodged the sharp turns and crystal spikes appearing at random. "We're gonna have to go through some!" Lizbeth warned. "Mirror Coat!" I called. Magnezone buzzed and beeped, before shimmering orbs appeared around each of us. We passed through the bubbles unharmed, before one expanded and turned papery! As we watched, it slowly turned into a massive beehive! "Bug Zone!" Alicia called. As she said it, we each got swept up into separate tunnels!

Combee started swarming around me as I screamed in fright. "Discharge!" I screamed. Magnezone made a whining sound, before letting loose a massive burst of electricity that fried all the Bugs around me! When we finally got out, I was shivering and hugging myself. "Girls?" I whispered, as Magnezone flew quietly over the dark crags covered in blue flames. "JAAAAKEEE!" Lizbeth screamed from behind me. I snapped out of my funk, turning around to see the three girls being chased by a Dragonite! Lizbeth was now on Pigeot once more, and Sakura was on Togekiss. "Use Moonblast!" I yelled to Sakura. She slapped her forehead, before turning Togekiss around and having her fire a bright pink blast at the Dragon, who fell out of the sky quickly after. "We're almost through. Only Fighting and Normal left." Sakura called. "What could fighting possibly be?" Alicia asked, confused. Suddenly, the canyon rumbled, before shooting up to surround us!

"What?" I asked, confused. However, as Lizbeth opened her mouth to reply, rocks started shooting at us! "This is the Fighting Zone! What are rocks doing here?" Sakura cried out. "Maybe it has something to do with them!" Alicia replied, pointing to the hordes of Fighting Pokémon at the top of the cliffs! "What are we going to do about them? Eventually one of us is gonna get hit!" Lizbeth asked, as we dodged the various boulders being shot at us. "Hurricane!" Alicia Rue spoke up. Skarmory started flapping her wings with incredibly force, before the wind was slicing the boulders into shards that were blown back at the Pokémon! One by one, they fainted as Skarmory cawed in triumph!

"The end of the canyon's coming up! Be prepared!" Sakuya warned. "Now's when the race really begins!" I spoke up. "Yeah! Let's do this!" Alicia Rue replied. As we exited the canyon, we were flying over grassland and were now able to see Fuschia city up ahead of us! When we entered the city, we saw everyone cheering below us as we raced by them. We all smiled brightly at them as they called out our names, cheering us on. "I see the finish!" Lizbeth called. I smiled, tapping Magnezone twice. "Zoone." It told me, speeding up. "Oh no you don't!" Sakuya retaliated, speeding up to catch me! However, someone flashed in front of both of us, snapping the finish line in half! "Yeah! I won!" Lizbeth cheered happily from Pidgeot. "Aww." Alicia groaned, as we slowed to a stop in front of the line. "Nice going, Liz!" Asuna cheered, high fiving Lizbeth. "We won!" I cheered excitedly.

"Congratulations, Lizbeth! Will you be setting up your traditional Blacksmith's shop like in Alfheim online?" The woman who first approached us asked. She smiled. "Actually, I'm going to give my shop space to Sakuya and Alicia Rue!" Lizbeth replied, smiling. I smiled, nodding encouragingly. "Well then, here you go!" The woman walked up to Sakuya and handed her the deed. Sakuya smiled, as she and Alicia both hugged Lizbeth. "And now that the race is over, you have the option of returning to Celadon. Would you like to?" The woman asked. We all nodded, getting sent back to the front entrance, where Alicia tapped the deed to the empty plot across from the entrance. Sakuya opened the door for us, gesturing us in.

"Woah." I breathed. The inside of the building had turned into a giant orchard, with a penned in area past the front desk with multiple biomes! "Wow!" Silica commented. "I know, right?" Alicia cheered, doing a little happy dance. "So why would you give it to us?" Sakuya asked. "Well, you can help a lot of people with it, and we can help you. As two of the leaders of the clans of Alfheim, you have a lot of sway. We're going to need that soon." Lizbeth explained. "Why?" Alicia asked. "Well for starters, you guys can train other people's Pokémon with this, which is great considering the 20,000,000 deaths due to hordes, but more importantly, if we are going to defeat Team Darke, we're going to need your help." Kirito offered. They nodded. "Too many people have died. We'll do anything we can to help." Sakuya agreed.

"In that case, we need to trust you with something very important." Sinon spoke up. Will immediately shut the windows, as he and Leafa stood guard next to the door. Sinon pulled out her sniper ball and released Mewtwo, who yawned softly. Sakuya and Alicia gasped. "You caught Mewtwo?" Alicia asked. "Yes. But you can't tell anyone!" Asuna explained. "Of course. But why did you need to show him to us?" Sakuya asked. "Because he gave us this." I explained, pulling out the Jaboca Berry and handing it to Sakuya. "This is an ultra rare berry! They barely grow and deliver almost no harvest!" Sakuya whispered. "I designed part of this system. This is a grandmaster class shop, reflecting both of your skill levels in it. You can handle it." I told her. She nodded. "Of course." She replied. "However, I'd recommend finding a combee colony with a Vespiquen to improve the harvest." I offered. She nodded, laughing.

"Of course you would." She commented. As we pulled the blinds back up, Lizbeth and I locked eyes, before she nodded. "Also, Alicia?" I called. She turned towards me from where she was setting up. "Yeah?" She asked. "Have you maxed out your alchemy and blacksmithing skills yet?" I asked. "Only Blacksmithing. But Sakura's maxed out her Alchemy skill." Alicia offered. I nodded, smiling. "Well, Lizbeth and I are planning on getting the store plot next to this and we're wondering if you could take care of it along with Flora and Fauna?" I explained. The two girls smiled. "Of course!" Sakuya agreed. We smiled, going out of the shop and walking to the empty lot the next store over. "What do you want to name it?" Alicia asked. "Hmm. How about Pen and Sword?" Lizbeth asked. "I love it!" I agreed. Lizbeth and I pressed our hands to the For Sale sign, before it vanished, and a shop sign appeared in its place.

We walked in, marveling at the shelves of potions and spell scrolls, and even books, as in the back were various pieces of equipment Lizbeth had already been developing. We smiled at each other, before turning to the others. "When someone has a specific order, feel free to get us. We'll come right away." Lizbeth told them. "Great. Don't worry, your shop is in good hands!" Alicia told us. We hugged them each. "Thank you!" I replied. "Oh! One last thing!" Alicia stopped us before we exited. "What?" I asked, turning around. "Have you found anyone yet?" Alicia asked me. I stared at her, confused, as Sakuya hit her lightly. "What?" I asked. Alicia snickered. "Oh, come on! You're really that innocent? Have you found a boyfriend yet?" She asked me. My mouth fell open at that. "Alicia!" I protested. She smiled even wider. "Cause I know a few boys who would like to be your first!" She finished. My eyes widened, as everything faded to black.

Red's POV

I glared at Alicia as Lizbeth caught Jake's unconscious form. She laughed as Sakuya and Will sweatdropped in exasperation. Alicia marched over to me confidently, giving me a look. "You better snatch him up while you can, because I wasn't joking. I know quite a lot of guys who are gunning for him, so don't make the mistake of waiting too long. I've never been wrong about love, and you two are perfect for each other. Neither one of you will be happy without the other." She told me. I laughed, confused. "What are you talking about? Jake and I are like brothers! Dating him would be all kinds of strange!" I protested. At this, the others just sighed. "What?" I asked, confused. Green just chuckled, patting my shoulder. "Whatever you need to tell yourself." He told me.

"Seriously, What?"

Will's POV

As we packed into the Royal Lotus hotel in Celadon, booking a private suite for all of us, I put Jake, who was now awake but quite groggy from his experiences, to bed, as Silica and Leafa did the same for Lizbeth. I smiled as he changed sluggishly, climbing into bed with Volt. "Get some rest. You'll need it in the morning." I told him. "Please. Tomorrow we fight Erica. I have-" he started, before yawning. "More than enough Pokémon to take her on." He finished. I smiled. "I know you'll do well." I replied, turning off the lights and writing in my journal before going to sleep myself.

 **Hey guys! What did you think of my fluff chapter? Fun? Boring? Please review!**

 **-Jeptwin**


	12. Chapter 11: Fight for the Mega Stone!

**Hey guys! Sorry it took me so long to post! Handling two stories is difficult, especially during what my high school calls 'Hell Month' (May is when we have AP's, lots of tests, and final grades), but I'm determined to succeed! So here! Your (long awaited) newest chapter! It will be a mix of what you expect, and some things you won't! So enjoy!**

Misty's POV

"This is amazing! Is this what you do every day, Gyarados?" I asked underwater. I was using a water breathing spell to dive in the ocean and train my Pokémon, and it was beautiful! Everything around me was unique and strange. And ahead of us loomed a massive underwater temple! "Woah. What is that?" I wondered. "Come on. We should explore." I told Gyarados. He roared in response, speeding up to get us there faster. When I arrived to the entrance of the temple, I noticed it would be too big for him to get into. "Thanks for all your help, Gyarados. Return!" I called, switching him out with Starmie. "Think you can help me, Starmie? I'd like to explore this temple." I told her. She bristled, before using Protect around us, draining the protective sphere of water. I dropped to the floor as we began exploring, bumping into a bunch of wild Pokémon in antechambers along the way. However, when we finally reached the main chamber, I stopped in awe!

"No way." I breathed. In the center of the chamber, shining like it wasn't strange at all for it to be there, was a key stone on a pedestal! "This could be bad. I better call the others about this." I decided. Immediately, I dialed Brock's number on my Pokégear. "What's up, Misty? Are you underwater?" He asked, confused. I flipped the screen, pointing to the key stone. "Look." I told him. "Woah." He Commented. "Yeah!" I agreed. "Meet me at the docks in an hour. Don't come up until then!" He told me. I nodded as I carefully took the Key Stone off of its pedestal. "This changes everything." I whispered, before a glimmer in the back of the room caught my eye.

Jake's POV

Lizbeth and I were walking back from our shop, with Chandelure and Gallade using their psychic powers to keep the rain off of us. "Ugh! Who'd have thought that so many people wanted us to make things for them just because they wanted something made by us?" I groaned. "I know! Why can't people just bother Kirito?" She agreed. "And we have no idea what Team Darke's up to!" I groaned. "And I'm cold!" She complained. I gave her a dirty look. "You have Chandelure to warm you up!" I protested. She just pouted at me, before we made it under the roof of the Hotel Celadon, where the others were playing with us. "Well well! Don't you two look like wet blankets!" Asuna giggled. "You spend too much time around that one." I decided, jerking my thumb at Lizbeth, who was covering herself in blankets, shivering.

"What did I do?" She protested. "You already forgot?" I yelled. She nodded. "You let one of our customers test out her sword against a spell and blew up half my inventory!" I yelled. Liz laughed. "Oh. That was hilarious!" She agreed. "Lizbeth!" Silica protested. "If you'd have been there, you would have laughed too!" Lizbeth replied. I finally relented, giggling, before full-out laughing! "Okay, I have to admit, it was pretty funny." I admitted. "Well, now that that little bout's over, you want to go challenge the gym?" Kirito asked. "Are you insane? In that weather?" Leafa asked in shock. "I don't do cold rain." I agreed. "Aww, come on! I'll carry you like I used to!" Red offered, smirking. I smiled back, walking up to him. When I got close enough, I returned Gallant, before grabbing Red's ear and pulling it so he had to bend to my height.

"Ow, ow, ow!" He protested. "Do you enjoy embarrassing me?" I demanded. He smiled. "Maybe a little." "I hate you." I grumbled. "Then I guess I'll just have to somehow live without you!" He sighed dramatically. "I think I'll survive." I replied, grinning. He pouted. "You totally take the fun out of this!" He protested. "Good." I replied smoothly. "Will both of you just give it a rest?" Asuna asked, pushing us apart. "Has anyone ever told you you're a lot like Lucy Heartfilia from Fairy Tail? Like how you're scary and tough and kind of share the same backstory as her?" Red asked. "WHY WOULD ANYBODY TELL ME THAT?" She yelled at him. "The resemblance is uncanny." Lizbeth murmured to me. "We even have our own Happy." I replied, before we both giggled. "Whatever you're doing, stop!" Someone said, entering the building. We turned, only to be shocked at seeing Misty! "Misty? What are you doing here? I thought you ran Cerulean Gym!" Kirito pointed out. "Not all the time. And today, I need your help with something." She told us. "Sure." Will agreed.

She pulled out a holo-projector, turning it on. "Is that a key stone?" I asked in shock, as we all stared at the fluorescent stone with the mark of Mega Evolution on it. "Yes. I found it in an underwater temple, and Brock and I transported it to the Pewter Museum. Presently only a select few people know about it, but since we're publicly showcasing it tomorrow along with the other items found in the temple, we want the best security we can find." She explained. "Okay. Let's do it." Green offered. "However, there is one thing first, for Jake and Lizbeth." Misty spoke up. "What's the catch?" Lizbeth sighed. "No catch. We just wanted to pay you two to use the forge in Pewter to make Key Stone holders for each of us." Misty explained. "Did someone say pay?" Blue asked. "Really? That's what you care about?" Yellow sighed. "No. But having a full wallet never hurt anyone." Sinon offered. "Obviously we'll give you the best metal we can find." Misty commented. "Deal." I agreed.

Pewter City, next day

"I don't think I've ever devoted so much time to learning a new skill." I commented, wiping away sweat. Red and Kirito had us all up all night using every second to improve our various battle, training, and even magic skills! "Yeah. Who knew that training in a virtual world could be so exhausting?" Silica agreed, falling against her Wigglytuff, who was also lying down. I was presently resting myself against Terra's tree, totally wiped out myself, and poor Terra couldn't even stand up, he was so tired! "Well think about it like this: Now all our Pokémon are at level 130, and we're totally prepared." Red replied. "Oh. Liz, Jake, don't you still have those key stone holders to make?" Crystal asked. My eyes widened, as did Liz's. "Crap!" I yelled, running to the community forge in Pewter. Brock had already payed for us to be there, so the only thing we had to do was find the metals they had gotten for us.

When we found them, both of us were impressed. "These are the best metals on the market, and some that are spawn drops only!" Liz commented, using her 'Appraisal' skill to evaluate them. I nodded. "So many different kinds, too! There's the classes, and Pokémon types, and different metals, not to mention magic ones!" I agreed. "You amp them up, I mold them?" She asked. I nodded. Immediately we got to work, her with actually making the different items, and me with fusing different metal types for the best results and enchanting them. "The best part is that I bet no one would think to actually attack them, so their durability won't decrease." I commented. "Too bad we can't make immortal objects." Liz laughed. "Yeah." I agreed. "But we can make them damn near immortal!" She finished. We both laughed before getting back to work.

A couple hours later, almost right before the grand opening of the museum, we had finally finished. Lizbeth and I washed off the sweat with cold water from her Floatzel, before stepping outside, our arms full of items. Of the gym leaders, Misty was the only one there to retrieve it, but we knew we'd see them all later anyway. "A wristband for Brock, a teardrop earring for you Misty, a heavy vest for Lt. Surge, a flower brooch for Erica, a ring for Sabrina, a shuriken for Koga, glasses for Blaine, and a belt for Green. Uh, gym leader Green anyway." Lizbeth explained, sending said items over to Misty. She smiled. "Thanks! I'll make sure to give these to the others!" She commented. "What about us?" Gold asked. Silver hit him. "Don't be impatient." He spoke up. "Aww." Blue and Simon gushed, as Silver blushed bright red. "It's not lIke that! Creepy girls." He protested, muttering the last part so they couldn't hear.

"Well, we also made for you too. But first we should explain what we did!" I commented. "See, since my skill was first maxed out in forging rather than fusing/deconstructing, I'm better at forging, while Jake is the opposite. So he enchanted the metals, fused them to get the best stats out of them, and gave them type advantages, each for your type mastered. We had to work a little harder for our own, so instead of using a type advantage, we used regular molding and enchanted them so we could use our magic to boost their power." Lizbeth explained. "Sounds cool! See you later!" Misty said, leaving us alone. "So?" Leafa asked excitedly. We smiled, holding out various items.

"For Red, a new hat." I started, giving it to him. He smiled as he placed it on his head, winking at me. "How do I look?" He asked, smirking. "Like you need more colors in your wardrobe." I cracked, causing him to blush. "For Green, a simple ring, because you'd want practicality over fashion is my bet." Lizbeth commented, tossing him said ring. "For Blue, a bracelet with a charm holder, and for yellow, a hat charm." I told the two, giving them theirs as well. "For Crystal, an arm bracer, for Gold, a cue stick, and for Silver, a belt buckle." Lizbeth called. They each came up abe took their item, smiling and thanking us, before waiting for the others to recurve theirs. "Let's see. For Ruby, a tie, for Sapphire, a pin, and for Emerald, we gave you a new control box, like the one Lysandre used in the game games." I explained. They each came up to claim theirs, though when Emerald came up, I sighed in exasperation as he used the control thing immediately.

"For Black, a cap attachment, and for White, a choker." Liz commented. "And us?" Silica asked excitedly. We smiled. "Who could forget?" Liz asked. "For Kirito, a band for your sword, and for Asuna, we fitted your rapier with a holder instead of that stone that was in it." I explained, tossing them said items. "You touched my sword?" Asuna shrieked, catching it. "No. We made you a new one. You didn't think to check your inventory?" I asked, laughing. "Oh. Right." She laughed. "For Leafa we made a brooch, and Silica, we made you a hair clip!" Leafs offered. The two squealed excitedly, hugging Liz as she gave them their holders. "And for Will and Sinon, we made a shield and quiver strap. You can guess which goes to who." I commented, as both of them accepted theirs, laughing. "We also made for Klein and Agil when they get back. Agil has a belt, and Klein has a new headband." Liz explained.

"What about you two?" Kirito asked. "We both made our own. Liz made a bracer." I explained, as Liz showed off said item. "And Jake made a pendant. One that, in my personal opinion, was overdone." Liz commented. I gave her a look, and she shut up, giggling nervously. I took off said pendant, revealing that I had attached a four-pronged addition to a necklace I had in real life. On the top prong, there was a red fire, on the left prong was a white gust of wind, the bottom one was a blue drop of water, and the right prong was a brown stone pillar. "That's the necklace I gave you for your birthday two years ago!" Red realized, taking it from me. "You recreated it." He breathed. "You got me something from the heart, so I recreated it using mine." I replied smiling. He smiled back, ruffling my hair. "We should get going now." Will commented. We nodded, heading over to the museum, where a massive crowd was gathered out front. "Look! It's Kirito's favorite people: Reporters!" Liz laughed.

"Ha ha, very fun-NY!" Kirito yelped as he got jumped by a guy in all red. "Kirito, my man! How've you been?" Klein asked, giving the raven haired boy a noogie. "Watch the hair!" Kirito protested. "So you guys beat Misty and Brock?" I asked. "You bet. And Brock had us come from the back to grab you guys!" Agil agreed. "Agil!" I yelled happily, throwing myself at him in a hug. He grunted, laughing. "Easy, kid! I may look young, but I'm more breakable than you!" He chuckled. "Here! We made you and Klein Key Stone Holders!" I told him, giving him his, as Klein got his from Lizbeth. "Come on. We need to be ready." Agil told us, ruffling my hair like Red had previously done as we walked in the back of the museum.

When we got there, we recognized four of the individuals personally, and the other four from experience. "So you're my Doppelgänger, then? I don't see it." Both Greens commented at the same time. "Admittedly Gym Leader Green seems to have a better fashion sense." Sinon agreed, with Silica and Asuna nodding their heads in agreement. "And my Gaydar is breaking out the klaxons." I muttered. Immediately both Greens blushed, growling at me. "I was only talking about Gym Leader Green. I had no idea you felt that way too, Spiky. I would have asked you out by now!" I laughed. Immediately our Green yelled, charging at me. I shrieked, laughing as I jumped onto a pedestal, landing with only one foot. "Nice try!" I replied, leaning down towards him. I smirked as he hit the pedestal I was on, forcing me to jump off. "Would you please not destroy ANOTHER place we'll have to pay for?" Asuna asked. "Jeez. Hello Lucy Heartfilia." Gold muttered. In the next second, he had a rapier at his throat. "Do I look like I need sex appeal to get my way?" She whispered in a dangerous voice. "N-no ma'am!" Gold whimpered. Asuna just sighed as she removed the blade.

Meanwhile Lt. Surge, Brock, and Misty had grabbed the Greens and I, Misty simply holding onto gym leader Green's ear while Lt. Surge lifted me high into the air so a struggling player Green couldn't hit me if he escaped Brock's grasp. "Play nice! Or else." Misty demanded. "Yes, Misty." We all groaned in chorus. "The museum opens at 8:30, and the Key Stone is revealed at 9:30. You guys are the only guards we hired because Sabrina determined that you were the least likely to succumb to greed and steal it." Brock explained. "Do you expect anything to happen?" Blue asked. "Honestly, yes. We don't know what though." Misty told her. "Shouldn't be too bad then. Worst comes to worst we have to team up on a couple people." Kirito commented, before both Leafa and Sinon hit him upside the head! "Oww! What was that for?" He protested. "Aren't you the one who said that you got arrogant in Alfheim Online and that's what nearly killed you?" Leafa asked him. Immediately, he started laughing, embarrassed, as he placed one hand on the back of his head. "Yeah, I guess you're right." He agreed. "You guess?" Sinon asked, raising one eyebrow. As we stared at the girls, who were now in his face as he was waving his hands as a sign of pleading innocent, Will started laughing!

"What's so funny?" I wondered. "I'm sorry!" He chuckled. "It's just-it feels sort of like we're in an anime ourselves, ya know?" He told us. "How do you know we're not?" Red wondered. "Huh?" Will asked. "Well think about it! There's a manga of Pokémon and so many of us were in it, or different versions anyway. And Gravity Falls had a cartoon, but you still got sent there. So why not?" Red wondered. "Did you just actually say something intelligent?" Green asked. Red immediately turned to him, anger practically written on his face. "I'm not an idiot you know!" He yelled. "Maybe not when it comes to Pokémon. And even that wasn't to start out!" Blue giggled. "He can't be that dumb! After all, he trained me!" Gold commented, smiling proudly. "I don't think that's saying much." Crystal commented, Gold's prideful look being immediately wiped away. "Well he did also train me. Hell, he tutored me in a lot since we were kids!" I offered, smiling. "Oh really? Name something other than Pokémon." Ruby challenged me.

I smiled. "He taught me how to code when we were little." I replied. Immediately, everyone gaped at Red, who perked back up happily. "Oh yeah! I forgot about that! It's been years since I was able to teach you anything though." He commented, smiling. "No way! Red's the one who taught you how to code? How to do all this?" Klein asked in shock. "Doesn't seem so surprising to me. From what I've heard, seems like Jakey here idolizes the boy!" Agil laughed. "Don't call me Jakey!" I protested, much to his further amusement. "And no, Mr. Yano took over when Red couldn't teach me any more. But what he taught me was still enough to do some really cool things." I explained. "I used to be a huge nerd when we were little! Now I've got brawn, looks, and brains! The whole package!" Red laughed. "I can't believe I ever had a crush on you." Both Greens sighed, causing laughter from everyone except the Cap-wearing boy whose face was now the color of his namesake!

"Come on! Both of you?" Red protested, before suddenly smiling evilly. "Well if you're gonna play that card, it's only fair that I tell them exactly about what you offered to do to me back when you did!" He replied. Immediately, both Greens froze with looks of horror on their faces, before rushing at Red. "Don't you dare!" They yelled, before Gold, Silver, Will, and I grabbed them. "I want to hear!" Liz offered. "Oh, they offered all sorts of things. But almost all of them were related to what I'd imagine is quite the libido! Not to mention a domination kink!" Red told her, laughing hysterically. I just shook my head, my sigh unheard over the sounds of the Greens' yelling. "Dude. MA." I told him. "Aww, come on! Bet you'll be happy to know that I swing that way at least! Maybe you'll get to pick up where our Green left off!" He laughed. I just smiled back, nodding to the other three boys. We let go of the Greens, who winked at me before pouncing on Red as I crossed my arms in satisfaction.

"No! Jake! I'm sorry! Please! Help!" Red yelled desperately from the pile of bodies that, while not actually hurting each other since we were in a safe zone, were still causing him pain with every blow. "Sorry Red. You brought this on yourself!" I replied, giggling. "You sure have a weird way of showing a guy your affection for him." Klein commented. "Don't make me Lucy Kick you!" I snapped at him. He just shrugged, as his comment was less antagonistic and more thoughtful. "Ignoring the fighting, how much time left?" Asuna asked. Sky pulled up her sleeve to look at her clock. "Twenty minutes. We should start preparing." She replied. "Got it." Blue said. She tapped Yellow's and Sinon's shoulders, the younger girls nodding with her, before they marched up to the pile of scuffling boys. Immediately, the three of them reached in and came out restraining one boy each! "Twenty minutes. Gym Leader Green, you're now Mr. Oak to make things easier. And our Green, Red, time to start patrolling." Blue told them.

"But I haven't finished whipping them yet!" Red whined. "You think you could have taken us? You would've been pulverized!" Both Greens yelled. Blue smiled sweetly. "I'm sorry, I guess I didn't make myself clear! Green, Red, we're going to start splitting up into patrols and you're going to be well behaved! And Mr. Oak, you're going to go back to whatever you need to do!" She started off in a cheery voice, before a shadow appeared on her face. "Or else people are going to start getting hurt." She finished. Immediately, the three boys gulped. "So you good?" She asked, all smiles once more. "Yes!" Red squeaked. "Definitely!" Green agreed meekly. "Absolutely!" 'Mr. Oak' replied. "Geez. Does anyone else think that it's a miracle we all stay together?" Black wondered. Immediately, almost everyone raised their hands as we separated into groups for the watch.

Red's POV

I smiled as I grabbed Jake and pointed up to the balcony that was presently off limits to museum-goers in the second floor. "Making me jump to get away from Blue." He grumbled, bending his legs. I snickered as we leaped onto the balcony, me landing off balance and wildly waving my arms until he grabbed me, pulling me over! When we landed, I was on top of him, and we were both blushing bright red. We stayed like that for a few seconds, before bursting into laughter! We climbed back up, and stayed perched on the ledge while using our Eagle Eyes skill to keep watch on the others, along with any potential suspicious individuals. Before too long, Jake tapped me lightly, pointing to the main pedestal, where we could hear mechanical sounds coming from!

Jake's POV

Both of us smiled as people started pouring in. And when 9:30 hit, the lights dimmed! "Ladies and Gentlemen! I am pleased to announce that the first official exhibit for the Pewter Museum is open! Now since tonight is the grand opening of our first display, a rare Key Stone, we will be having it displayed without an immortal object case so everyone here can determine that it is the real deal!" Brock announced, smiling. As people were murmuring and staring at the key stone, which was shimmering like a rainbow, and perfectly polished, we were communicating as a group with our various Psychic pokémon's telepathy. It doesn't seem like anyone's planning anything. Kirito commented. Perhaps. But keep in mind that outside is out of city boundaries, which means that they could hold the whole building hostage if they want, whomever 'they' are. I replied. Leafa? Sky? Anything? Asuna asked. Both girls, whom were presently on the roof of the museum, spoke up. Nope. Leafa commented. I don't see anything either. Silica confirmed. Keep your guard up. They could be camouflaging themselves. Red replied. Everyone chipped in their agreement to his statement, as we continued our careful watch of the scene.

Eventually, it was 11:00, and people were starting to leave, clearly tired. I yawned from my perch with Red, and rested my head on his shoulder. He promptly yawned as well, before we both giggled. However, before we could do any more than that, Volt and Pika shocked us awake! "What's wrong?" I asked, shooting up. Red immediately turned to the pedestal, followed by me. "Do you see anything?" I asked. He shook his head. And as if I had said the magic words, the power suddenly went out! Immediately, people started screaming as chaos ensued. Red and I released multiple Pokémon of our own suited for fighting in tight spaces, and we saw the lights turn back on a few seconds later. Guys! We have a problem! Leafa called. We know." Green replied. It was clear to all of us that this was very well planned out, as now there were multiple uniformed Team Darke goons in various locations, and a redheaded woman with long, wavy hair and a team Darke Admin uniform was standing on the Key Stone pedestal!

"If you miserable wretches value your lives, you won't try to stop us." She informed the bystanders in a smooth voice laced with intent to kill, and a little humor, as if she actually wanted someone to try! Red and I turned to each other, before speaking over the Telepathy link. Cancel the link. If they have a psychic Pokémon they can spy. Red informed the others, before he discreetly tilted his head up at the roof. We turned towards my Gallant and his Vee, both of whom teleported us onto the roof, where Leafa and Sky were waiting. We were quickly followed by the others, and we turned towards the two girls, who were presently hiding in air ducts! They were frantically pointing to the sky, and when we turned our heads up, it was just in time to see a Noivern use Screech, and a Magneton use Metal sound! "AHHHH!" I screamed, even though I couldn't hear anything over the horrific sound of the sonic attacks assaulting my eardrums. The others all had their hands clamped over their ears as well as the grunts and admin woman broke through the skylight of the ceiling, and turned to face us!

The woman smiled giddily. "Oh, I was hoping someone would try to stop us! This'll be fun." She commented, sending out a Gallade and Garchomp! "Safeguard!" I called to my Gallade. Somehow, he heard me, and raised his arms to make a shimmering shield above us! I sighed in relief with the others as the horrible noise was canceled out, and the two Pokémon flew down to the woman. "What's your name?" Kirito demanded. "I'm Team Drake Admin Gissely. Remember it, so you can tell my other victims who sent you to meet them." She replied, still smirking as she returned her Noivern. We responded by immediately sending out our Pokémon to face off against the grunts' and her Pokémon. She laughed. "So it's a battle you want? Fine. Attack!" She yelled at the grunts!

Immediately, we got split up into groups once more as the grunts, who were vastly outnumbering us, ganged up on us. Red and I had sent out Atmo, Drieger, Saur, and Vee to deal with our opponents' Houndoom, Vileplume, Tentacruel, Ursaring, Machamp, Electrode, Rhydon, and Octillery. We were back to back, with Vee and Drieger on my side, and Atmo and Saur on Red's. One of the men in front of us laughed. "You two are just kids! You don't seriously think you can win, do you?" He asked. Red and I just chuckled at him, before beginning. "Drieger! Focus Blast! Vee, Psychic!" I called. Drieger fired an orange ball of aura that shot into one of the grunts' Houndoom, instantly taking it into the yellow, as Vee simply stared at the Machamp until he collapsed, holding his head in his arms!

"So what do you think Psychic does, anyway? I think it activates its target's pain receptors to put them in unimaginable agony." I commented nonchalantly. The grunt next to the first one growled as the first one returned his Machamp. "Houndoom! Use Dark Pulse on that Espeon!" He called. "Vee, Dazzling Gleam! Drieger, Focus Blast again!" I called. Vee keener as she fired off shiny pink crystals at the Houndoom, which promptly fainted, before she cried out in pain at getting struck by the Dark Pulse! Meanwhile, Drieger fired off another orb at the Bear Pokémon this time, instantly knocking it out, and leaving only the Vileplume, which had apparently used Sleep Powder on Hydreigon when I was focusing on Vee! The last grunt smiled as he turned towards me. "Only one Pokémon who can fight, and she's already weak. What'cha gonna do?" He asked, chuckling. I just smiled, pointing up. He looked to where I pointed, confused.

"Is that a Sunny Day?" He asked. "Courtesy of my Castform, who's presently helping the guy behind me whup your friends' asses!" I replied, causing Red to smile. "Morning Sun!" I called. Vee keened once again, as the gem on her forehead flower brightly. Immediately, her injuries started fading away as her health shot back up! "Morning sun is a healing move that gets a bonus with Sunny Day." I explained. The grunt gulped, clearly nervous now. "And Vee's last move can only be used when she uses all of her other moves first. Do you know what it is?" I asked. "No!" The grunt gasped, backing away. "That's right. Last Resort!" I called. Vee's gen immediately shined once more, before firing out a beam of red energy at the Vileplume, striking it head on! When the attack finally ended, Vileplume was clearly just about to faint. "Be glad I ended it early." I told the grunt, who nodded, now shaking as he returned his Vileplume.

I smiled as I looked around to see similar situations with everyone, and in increasingly irate Gissely. She screamed in frustration as she saw that all of her Grunts were now defenseless, before whipping around to look Kirito dead in the eye. "This isn't over! I'll come back, I'll crush you all! You'll rue the day you crossed me!" She declared angrily. "What is with the villains always saying lines like that?" Red groaned. Gissely turned around to stare at us, her eyes practically blazing. "Put a muzzle on that one." She hissed, throwing the stone to me. Red chuckled, as I stared at her, confused. "Why'd you give this to me? It's a fake, right?" I asked. She growled. "No. It's real. You beat us fair and square. I may hate you, but I still have honor. It's yours." She told me. I smiled. "You know, you're not a hopeless case yet." I told her. She smirked. "Don't flatter me. Teleport! Saffron!" She called, taking out a Team Teleport Crystal. Immediately, she and the grunts vanished. "Just keep in mind that each day we only are getting stronger. You've only seen grunts and Admins so far. Wait til you encounter the higher-ups." Her voice echoed.

"Well that was a cliffhanger." Gold commented, before Silver punched him. "Hey! What was that for?" He protested. "Ruining the moment and making unnecessary comments." The redhead replied. "Well I thought it was perfectly timed! And for that matter, why do you…" Gold started yelling at Silver in the background as we made our way back to the Museum, which now only had the Gym leaders. "Where'd everyone go?" Sky wondered. "They got scared off by Team Darke. What else?" Mr. Oak replied. "Don't be rude." Misty told him. "Well they asked a stupid question!" Green pointed out. "Did you manage to take back the Mega Stone?" Lt. Surge asked. I held it out for them, and Misty smiled as she accepted it. "In that case, we have a reward for all your troubles." She told us. "Thanks!" Silica exclaimed cheerily.

Misty pulled up her inventory, before sending something to Kirito. "What are these?" He asked, confused. Misty smiled. "See any pattern to them?" She asked. "They're all rare or higher quality items that are water type. I recognize most of these, but what're these Silver and Gold keys?" He asked. "The silver key can be activated when you make a new room at a house. Insert this key into the door and you get a decked out water zone, with pretty much everything water-type related. Including high level water spells, Water type ingredients, and decorations. The Gold key, we're not entirely sure. When Koga and I tried appraising it, all it said was 'assemble the eighteen'." Brock explained. We all stared at them, amazed. "That's so cool!" Sinon exclaimed. "Hmm. Where'd you find these anyway?" Will asked. "Well…" Misty started.

Flashback, Misty's POV

"This changes everything." I whispered, before a glimmer in the back of the room caught my eye. Before I could blink, a Mega Sharpedo came rushing at me from a pathway in the back! "What the-" I yelled in shock, grabbing onto Starmie, who dodged it. "Starmie! Dazzling Gleam!" I called. Starmie started shooting shiny pink crystals at the Shark Pokémon. They slowed it down, and clearly did damage, but only for a moment! It shook itself, before charging once more! It was thrashing violently, shooting off moved like Dark Pulse and Crunch while barely aiming! "Starmie! Thunder wave!" I called. Starmie bristled, before firing off a Pulse of tackling electricity that struck the Mega-Sharpedo, causing it to convulse for a few seconds, before floating down to the floor. "Now! Finish it with Thunder!" I told my Starmie.

Immediately, Starmie's gem shined, before shooting off a bolt of yellow lightning that dispersed into the water, causing the Sharpedo to convulse even more, before stopping. "Now, let's finish it with a Dive ball!" I called, throwing said Pokéball at the Mega Pokémon. It shook three times, and then clicked! "Yes!" I cheered happily. I picked it up, and saw that Sharpedo was now just that-a Sharpedo. "I think we're going to be great friends." I told him, smiling. Before I could release him, however, a notice appeared in front of me! Congratulations! You have defeated Temple Guardian Sharpedo! it read. And below that was, Rewards. I gasped, staring at the long list of items I had received.

Flash forward, Jake's POV

"Woah. You fought a Mega Sharpedo?" Lizbeth exclaimed in awe. Misty just smiled. "Oh, come on. Why didn't you tell us that in the first place?" Sapphire protested. "Because other people were present?" Misty asked, pointing out the stupidity of the question. I ignored that, however, in favor of thinking. "You said that you were in a temple, right? And it was underwater?" I asked. She nodded. "And a water key and guardian… assemble the eighteen… I think I got it." I decided, scrolling through my inventory and starting to draw a chart. "Alright. So let's say that this temple was a Water Type temple. Eighteen implies that there are eighteen golden keys. There are also eighteen types. It's possible that the Cardinal System is basing these ancient ruins on real-life ruins and combining them for a secret quest within the game. This would imply that there are seventeen more temples out there, each with a Mega Stone, and each with its own keys and typing. I would imagine that this is the case for every region. This would imply that there is a limit to the number of Mega Stones that can be found, and you likely need to have some sort of skill mastery to find these temples. And you'd probably have to be actively exploring deeply into the terrain to purposely find one." I started, as I continued drawing.

"If we assume that each of the temples has a golden key, this would mean that there's a total of eighteen. My bet is that this unlocks something important. Perhaps secret knowledge, or a hidden temple. Or…" I trailed off, before shaking my head. "No, that can't be it." I decided. "What?" Red asked. "It's possible that these keys, when brought together, could be used to find something of equal or greater power than Mega Evolution." I commented. "No way! You really think that these could be that important?" Leafa asked. "Nothing Cardinal ever does is by accident. Even if we can't comprehend its actions. Cardinal is an AI with superior processing skills to that of any human, no matter how smart. Especially when they become a part of Cardinal, even if only temporarily." I replied. "But can't the Game Masters override it?" Klein asked. "Yes, but only the Game Master with Level 1 access controls everything, and he's the one who trapped us." I told them. "Actually, don't you have Game Master Access?" Agil asked. Immediately, everyone turned towards me, interested.

"I... don't know. I figured that Satoshi would have kicked me off or blocked me, but I might still be able to do something. I can't log everyone off, however, so that's a pointless endeavor." I explained. "Then save it for something really important." Kirito told me. I nodded. "Well, I think we've had enough conversation for now. It's been a long night. Why don't you go home with Erica?" Brock offered. "I'd be happy to take you all back to Celadon, and feel free to visit my gym tomorrow." The Grass Gym Leader offered. We smiled at that, and all nodded. "All right! Everyone gather around me." Erica told us. We got in close as she held up a blue crystal. "Teleport: Celadon!" She called. Immediately, our surroundings vanished, replaced with the streets of Celadon city. Erica smiled at us. "Well, it's been a long night. I suggest you all get some sleep before you challenge me." She told us, before walking off towards her gym.

As she walked away, I yawned, quickly followed by the others. "Long night is right." Klein agreed, as we entered the hotel. "Okay. Now we have two more people, so Agil and Klein, just join whoever. We booked the fifth floor, so go get key cards from the attendant." Kirito told them, as we headed up to go to our rooms. When we got to them, Red, Will, and I entered our room, changed into our pajamas, and flopped on the beds. I smiled as I released Volt, who cuddled up to me like Pika was doing with Red, and Will's Froakie with him. The last thing I thought before I fell asleep was, _I wonder what tomorrow will hold for us?_

 **Hey guys! Once again, so sorry for taking so long! I'm also promising this is not going to be discontinued, and please keep sending those reviews! It encourages me to write! Also, thank you Bladezzkiller99 and Guest for your characters Max Colman and Eve Everflame, I promise they'll show up soon!**

 **Read and Review!**


	13. I'm sorry

**Hello my followers. I'm terribly sorry to do this to you. I have been fighting a losing battle with depression, and while I have no intention of suicide, I'm afraid I can't find it in me to write anymore. Thank you for sticking with me for so long. In twenty four hours my intention is to delete my stories.**

 **I'm sorry.**


End file.
